To Aru Baka no Sper
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: Kamijou Touma no es el mas fuerte de los Spers, pero es un hecho que es el dueño del corazon de cierta Railgun que aunque lo llame Baka, es por que es "su" Baka, pero que sucede cuando Touma se ve envuelto en un gran combate el cual presencia la joven Sper nivel 5 y en la cual Touma no queda realmente ileso? descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Kamijou Touma

Tal vez el no sea el mejor de los Spers, pero es un hecho que el siempre ha sido unico. De quien nos referimos no es otro más que Kamijou Touma, el poseedor del Imagine Breaker y uno de los enemigos más importantes de la Iglesia Católica Romana, además de que aunque no lo digan, es un hecho que Kamijou Touma es un gran recurso para la Organización Necessarius y la Iglesia Anglicana. Además de ayudar a su propio hogar, Ciudad Academia, el sin duda es un gran chico y obviamente a este joven muchas personas han mostrado un gran interés, pero no estamos hablando de interés común, sino un interés sentimental y afectivo.

Pero recapitulemos dichas personas. Una pequeña monja/hermana que posee en su mente más de 103.000 libros mágicos y que vive con dicho joven, una joven asesina de vampiros, una mujer hermosa maestra de las espadas y santa de la religión Amakusa, una monja/hermana con un pecho bastante evidente, una joven estudiante con un carácter bastante fuerte, una chica bastante hábil con su lanza, una maestra muy extraña, una chica fantasma, 10.000 clones de cierta Railgun y por ultimo y no menos importante una chica con un carácter muy eléctrico.

¡Fukou da!-Esas fueron las palabras que se oyeron en el pequeño departamento del portador de Imagine Breaker.

En poco tiempo Touma salió corriendo, puesto que tenía pegado a su cabeza a cierta niña con el apetito de un "Super Humano Fase 3", Touma iba corriendo por la calle con esta niña que tenia clavados sus dientes en su cabeza. Pero justo cuando Index noto que estaban enfrente de un Wac Donalds, soltó a Touma.

Te dije que no tenia comida, pero no me dejaste decirte que Tsuchimikado me dio estos cupones para venir a comer aquí-Touma se estaba sobando la cabeza, mientras Index seguía observando el menú y lo que pediría.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, un ser familiar se dirigía al departamento de Kamijou.

Espero y ese Kamijou Touma esté aquí-

Ding Dong

Mmmm...-

Ding Dong

Rayos ese tonto no está aquí-

Emmm...si buscas a Kamijou-san fue con la Hermana al Wac Donalds que está a 5 cuadras-Estas palabras fueron dichas por una pequeña chica montada en un robot, el cual solo giraba.

En ese momento el sujeto de cabello rojo, vestido con una gabardina negra y con lo que parecía ser un código de barras en su mejilla, salió de los departamentos para ir en busca del Kamijou.

Debo apresurarme-

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí una chica con un carácter bastante explosivo estaba con sus amigas, en nada más y nada menos que...-

Saten-san...porque nos has arrastrado a este lugar...acaso no había otro lugar mejor...-Decía Shirai Kuroko mientras demostraba bastante enfado por encontrarse en ese lugar.

Perdona Shirai-san, ha sido mi culpa es solo que tenía ganas de venir aquí con ustedes-Respondía una chica con lo que parecía ser una corona de flores en su cabeza.

Misaka-san has oído de los nuevos rumores?-Preguntaba la estudiante común.

Rumores?-

Si al parecer el estudiante preparatoriano ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas-

Estudiante preparatoriano? de que estás hablando?-

Se ha corrido el rumor de que hay un chico que siempre ayuda a todo aquel que se le cruza, entre la gente de Ciudad Academia es alguien muy famoso, aunque todos los que dicen haberlo visto o haber sido ayudados por este, no recuerdan bien como es y nunca supieron su nombre-

Algo dentro de Misaka la hacía pensar que posiblemente ella sabía quien era el misterioso estudiante, pero opto por seguir oyendo.

Bueno su fama no era tan increíble hasta que se corrieron mas rumores y cada vez más extraños, al parecer lo vieron recibiendo algún tipo de ataque de fuego y salió ileso, una persona en la red comenzó a investigarlo y al parecer este estudiante ya lleva un record de visitas al hospital de Ciudad Academia donde al parecer muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, aun así su nombre se mantiene en secreto, ya que la persona que encontró esto intento infiltrar todo tipo de bases de datos para encontrar la identidad del estudiante, pero siempre que esta por lograrlo, aparece un mensaje de la Mesa de Consejeros de Ciudad Academia, por lo cual ya no se puede continuar-

Misaka poco a poco confirmaba que ella tenía razón.

Además poco a poco se filtraron videos y fotografías de este joven en diversas situaciones de riesgo, además de que gracias a Uiharu y el programa de reconocimiento facial, encontramos que este joven ha estado en otros lugares del mundo, como Italia, Francia, Rusia, etc-Jejeje me estas avergonzando Saten-san-Uiharu estaba bastante apenada.

Y dinos Saten-san, a pesar de todo supongo que dichos videos y fotografías muestran el rostro de ese sujeto no es así-Comento Kuroko.

Si, de hecho se muestra su rostro perfectamente pero al momento de usar algún programa para reconocer su rostro, aparece ese mensaje-

Dinos Misaka-san, tú qué opinas?-

Bueno...que puedo decir jajaja no es algo que me importe-

Saten-san podrías mostrarme el rostro? estoy segura que como miembro de Judgment debí haber visto ese rostro en algún momento-Kuroko se mostraba muy confiada.

Misaka sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kuroko reconociera a Touma, pero entonces de la nada un sonido saco a todas del momento.

KAAMIIII-YYANNN!-

De un momento todas giraron a ver quien hacia tanto escándalo.

Tsuchimikado...que rayos quieres..no ves que estoy comiendo?-

No te preocupes mi amigo, de todas formas no podrás ni darle un bocado a esa hamburguesa Nya!-Tsuchimikado había dicho esto de una forma bastante molesta.

De qué rayos estás hablando?-

De que esa hamburguesa sera para mi adorada Maika-chan! mientras tanto tú y yo debemos ir a ver a nuestro amigo! Nya!-En ese momento Tsuchimikado había jalado a Touma mientras Maika se sentaba alado de

Index.-Nos vemos luego!-

Misaka había visto todo esto y algo le decía que seguramente ese idiota otra vez se había metido en algún embrollo, pero aun así decidió no seguirlo pero...-

Uiharu...ese...ese chico...es el mismo!-

De que estás hablando Saten-san?-Pregunto Kuroko.

Si es verdad ...Tienes mucha razón aquel chico que acaba de salir es el mismo de los videos y las fotografías-

Chico? de que chico están hablando?-Kuroko rara vez se interesaba por algo más que no fuera su onee-sama, pero esta ocasión su curiosidad estaba algo alta, por lo que con ayuda de Saten y Uiharu logro ver al susodicho chico el cual no era otro más que Touma-Es...es ese maldito simio que siempre persigue a mi Onee-sama!-

Mientras tanto.

Cabron! maldito Tsuchimikado porque me estas jalando?-

Calma! calma! Kami-yan-Tsuchimikado como siempre disfrutaba hacer molestar a Touma.

Ya suéltame maldito-

Okay, perdona Kami-yan Nya! es solo que esta era la única forma de sacarte sin que Sister-chan sospechara-

En ese momento Touma poco a poco se calmo, por lo cual Tsuchimikado lo soltó y poco a poco ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Y ahora que sucede?-

Bueno...yo solo tuve la misión de traerte el que debe decirte todo es..-

En ese momento ambos habían llegado a un callejón, donde al parecer alguien los había estado esperando.

Al fin llegas Kamijou Touma-Stiyl se encontraba como siempre sin alguna expresión y con un cigarro en la mano.

Stiyl!-

Perdona Stiyl, pare a comer algo y fue cuando me encontré a Kami-yan jejeje-

Lo que ninguno de los 3 sabia es que eran observados por 4 chicas.

Muy bien acabemos con estas tonterías! Kamijou Touma, los de arriba me pidieron que te informara que hay un gran riesgo aquí en Ciudad Academia, al parecer alguien está trabajando en una forma de que los poderes de la ciencia y la magia puedan coexistir en paz en un cuerpo, según la información de la base de datos de Necessarius, esta persona fue un Sper de nivel 2 aquí en Ciudad Academia, pero deserto y se fue a recorrer el

mundo, donde aprendió muchas cosas con el fin de poder convertirse en un mago y aun así seguir usando sus poderes de Sper-

Espera un momento! eso es imposible! tanto tú como yo sabemos que el cuerpo de un Sper no soporta la magia y terminaría muriendo y esto es debido al programa de desarrollo de Spers-

Es verdad Kamijou Touma, tú has sido testigo de lo que causa que un Sper intente usar magia-

Lo importante aquí Kami-yan es que este Sper renegado, también fue encontrado como un mago bastante poderoso que serbia a la Iglesia Católica Romana-

No...no puede ser, Stiyl! no me digas que ese Sper era parte de...-

No Kami-yan no era parte del Asiento Derecho de Dios, pero fue discípulo de Fiamma de la Derecha, antes de que este se uniera al Asiento-

Touma solo logro sentir algo de temor luego de recordar su último enfrentamiento contra el mencionado Fiamma.

Es por ello que, no solo Necessarius, sino hasta la mismísima Arzobispo, ordeno que tú enfrentaras a dicho enemigo-

Qué?-

Que pasa Kami-yan acaso pensabas que seguías siendo un simple y común Sper?-

Créeme Kamijou Touma que si no fuera por ese hecho, yo jamás me rebajaría a pedirte ayuda a ti-

Además de que también nos ordenaron que Sister-chan regrese a Inglaterra, claro en compañía de Stiyl-

Supongo que es algo adecuado, ya que es posible que ese sujeto intente secuestrar a Index y usar la información que ella posee-

Vaya, vaya te has vuelto todo un genio Kami-yan ja ja ja-

Ahora que lo comprendes, te diré el resto de la misión-En ese momento Stiyl dio una bocanada a su cigarro-Por ordenes directas tanto de la Arzobispo y de los lideres de Ciudad Academia, por el lapso de 2 meses, los agentes de Necessarius y el Index Librorum Prohibitorum, deben regresar a Londres-

Eso incluye a Tsuchimikado?-

No Kami-yan-

Y cuando se llevaran a Index?-

La orden de la Arzobispo indica que tenemos hasta las 20 horas para salir de Ciudad Academia-

De acuerdo y díganme...volverán?-

Esa información es clasificada Kamijou Touma, pero quiero que tengas algo en claro, todo el mundo tiene una deuda contigo, de no ser por ti, todo sería un horror y tanto Necessarius como la Iglesia Anglicana están en deuda contigo, así que no te preocupes no te libraras tan fácil del mundo de la magia-

Stiyl...no estás olvidando algo?-

Es verdad-Stiyl nuevamente había dado una bocanada a su cigarro-Kamijou Touma, este es un mensaje de Orsola Aquinas y Sherry Cromwell, al parecer luego de que un grupo de los Amakusa atraparan a un grupo de magos renegados, encontraron una colección de libros antiguos que ambas intentaron descifrar, unas pocas frases han sido entendibles, y hablan sobre "poder, fuerza, voluntad, don, habilidad" y unas palabras mucho mas importantes "negar, bloquear, borrar, suprimir, anular", Orsola Aquinas te promete que tratara de descifrar todo esto, porque todo indica que puede tener algo que ver con tu Imagine Breaker-

Y bueno Kami-yan eso es todo, eso y que tú tienes la misión de encontrar a Gilles de Rais-

Espera? como que yo debo encontrarlo? estas diciéndome que no tienen ni idea de donde esta?-Touma se encontraba bastante molesto luego de dicha revelación.

Llego la hora, Tsuchimikado debemos ir por Index, Kanzaki nos espera!-

De acuerdo Stiyl! nos vemos mañana en clases Kami-yan!-

En ese momento ambos habían desaparecido dejando solo a Kamijou.

Fukou da!-Touma siempre terminaba en la misma situación, pero de todas formas ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Mientras Touma se dirigía de nuevo a Wac Donalds.

Oyeron todo eso?-Saten estaba bastante entusiasmada luego de oír todo.

Parece ser que ese chico es bastante peculiar-

Ese simio es un puñado de peligros para Onee-sama-

Misaka no podía decir nada, si bien ella se había alegrado desde que había vuelto a ver a Touma luego de lo que había sucedido en Rusia, pero ella nunca le pidió una explicación.

Si escuche bien su nombre es Kamijou Touma, verdad?-Uiharu comento.

Si ese es su nombre, ahora que lo sabemos, podremos debelar todo el misterio que tiene, vamos a un café para ver lo que la base de datos de Judgment dice!-Saten quería saber hasta lo más profundo de este joven.

Pero entonces de la nada un estruendo se oyó.

PLOM!

No muy lejos de ahí y casi a unos metros de Wac Donalds se encontraba Stiyl y Tsuchimikado, cada uno con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos, las cuales eran Index y Maika y delante de ellos un joven de cabello puntiagudo.

Stiyl! Tsuchimikado! huyan llévenselas! yo lo entretendré!-Touma estaba bastante decidido, además de que lo mejor era sacar a Index y Maika de ahí.

Ambos no dudaron y salieron de ahí sin mayor problema, dejando a Touma a la merced de este nuevo enemigo.

Te interpones en el camino de mi creador, es necesaria la información que el Index Librorum Prohibitorum pueda aportar a el proyecto-El enemigo era lo que parecía ser un chico vestido con un traje especial blanco y su cabello sin ningún color, algo flaco y en sus ojos se notaba que carecía de pupila además de que se notaba que también carecía de orejas y nariz.

Ya te lo dije! no permitiré que te le acerques a Index!-

Eso es algo imposible, un humano insignificante como tú, no representa ningún tipo de amenaza tanto para mí, como para mi creador, te lo repetiré por última vez si te quitas de mi camino no te hare daño alguno, mi creador no quiere perder tiempo y menos contra algo tan insignificante como tu-

Y yo ya te lo dije, que jamás le pondrás un dedo encima a Index!-

Viendo que no hay forma en que lo entiendas con palabras, optare por mostrarte de lo que mi creador me dio para lograr capturar al Index Librorum Prohibitorum-En ese momento los cristales de las ventanas de los edificios que rodeaban al sujeto comenzaron a sacudirse, hasta que por fin se rompieron, fue así los pedazos de cristal que debían haber caído, jamás lo hicieron puesto que estos frotaban peligrosamente en dirección a Touma, lo cual demostraba que el sujeto era un Sper con poderes psíquicos.

No importa qué tipo de poder uses, jamás me hare a un lado!-

Me apena lo tonto que eres humano insignificante, si es verdad mi creador me doto con estas habilidades, pero mi creador logro darme otro poder aun más poderoso-En ese momento el sujeto comenzó a recitar unas palabras "arakich on net, onomiruko on iehihc, imati on oknihs, ednihduruk in onoh(Ten no chikara, Chihei no okurimono, Shinko no itami, Hono ni kurushinde[El poder de los cielos, el don de los horizontes, el dolor de la fe, el sufrimiento de las llamas])" con lo cual varios de los cristales, comenzaron a incendiarse rápidamente, pero este tipo de fuego era bastante extraño.

En ese momento Touma solo logro decir algo.

Magia...eso que el uso fue magia...de eso no hay duda-

Me sorprende que un humano como tu conozca algo de este gran don que mi creador me dio y el creo-

Todo esto era presenciado por las 4 chicas, las cuales estaban sorprendidas ante lo que tenían delante de ellas, incluyendo de una forma sorpresiva a la agresiva Shirai Kuroko.

Ahora te diré que si fueras golpeado por alguno de esos cristales en llamas, no te quemarías, sino que..-En ese momento el sujeto lanzo uno de los cristales a una de las bancas cercanas y de un momento a otro esta exploto en miles de pedazos -simplemente explotaras-

Fukou..da-Touma se mostraba bastante sorprendido, era verdad que él había pasado por muchas cosas, pero no quería decir que no temiera a la muerte.

Vieron eso...ese sujeto lanzo una de esas cosas y la banca exploto-Uiharu estaba aterrada ante lo que había visto.

Lo se...todas lo vimos Uiharu...-

Eso que él hizo...yo jamás había visto que un Sper pudiera hacer algo así...-Kuroko estaba bastante impresionada.

Misaka mientras tanto solo tenía unas palabras en su cabeza.

~Ese idiota, porque se queda ahí parado, no hay forma de que logre salir vivo de esta~

Ahora dime...aun después de ver de lo que soy capaz, no me dejaras completar mi misión?-

Debo ser un completo idiota, pero no jamás te permitiré que salgas de aquí-

Ya veo no me queda otra salida, más que matarte!-En ese momento el sujeto simplemente se dio la vuelta y poco a poco los cristales retrocedieron, pero con el fin de tomar impulso para atacar.

Fukou da-Touma en ese momento solo se limito a reír.

Detrás de el, Saten y Uiharu estaban aterradas sabiendo que el joven moriría, Kuroko temía que algún ataque lograra herir a su Onee-sama y Misaka solo podía pensar en que debía ayudarlo, pero..-

Los cristales comenzaron a volar en dirección a Touma, el cual decidió enfrentarlos, algo le decía que su Imagine Breaker no lo ayudaría por mucho, así que de una forma magistral empezó a intentar esquivar los cristales, corriendo, brincando, barriéndose, era obvio que muchos lo rozaban y el simplemente resistía el dolor, hasta que por fin uno de ellos lo estaba por golpear en el pecho hasta que el decidió protegerse con su propia mano izquierda, así es Touma había recibido un ataque directo en su mano, la cual exploto rápidamente, dañando gran parte del torso y rostro de Touma, ante las miradas de las 4 chicas.

~Maldición ese idiota~

Fue lo que pensó Misaka al ver como Touma había perdido su brazo completo y en el estado en que se encontraba.

~Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que el muera~

Touma se mostraba bastante herido, pero eso no evito que se abriera paso y siguiera esquivando los cristales hasta estar detrás del sujeto, el cual al oír la explosión volteo para ver lo que había quedado de Touma pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Touma cubierto con su sangre para después lograr propinarle un puñetazo directo en su quijada.

Ugh!-El sujeto salió volando por el golpe que Touma le había dado.

Touma aun se encontraba de pie y sus heridas comenzaban a sacar sangre poco a poco, pero el sabia que esto aun estaba lejos de acabar.

Malllll...diiiiiiitoooo-El sujeto estaba bastante furioso -no sé como lo hiciste...pero no saldrás vivo de esta! TE MATARE!- El sujeto había perdido la razón y luego de decir esto, se lanzo en dirección a Touma mientras nuevamente hacia estallar ventanas cercanas y usaba los cristales como proyectiles.

Touma sabía que debía terminar todo esto o todo estaría acabado, así que se lanzo dispuesto a todo, mientras más caminaba los cristales le dejaban cortadas enormes y poco a poco el mundo para él comenzó a hacerse mas lento, pero de un momento a otro empezó a recordar todos los que él debía proteger y en su mente luego de dibujarse la imagen de cierta joven de secundaria, Touma recobro el sentido dándose cuenta que el sujeto venia directo a él.

TE ASESINARE! MALDITO! TU DEBES MORIR SI TE ATREVES A INTERPONERTE Y A OPONERTE A MI CREADOR!-

yyyyyyyyyyyy..TU NO SALDRAS DE AQUI! POR QUE JURO QUE DESTRUIRE ESA ESTUPIDA ILUSION QUE TIENES Y LA DE TU CREADOR!-

En ese momento Touma había golpeado aun mas fuerte al sujeto, mientras que el otro había guardado un pedazo de cristal el cual enterró en el pecho de Touma.

UGHHHH!-El sujeto sintió como el golpe poco a poco lo comenzaba a empujar pero no como si fuera la fuerza de un humano, de un Sper o un mago, sino como algo mucho más fuerte y fue así como el sujeto salió por los aires mientras poco a poco se desintegraba.

Teeeeeee dijjeeeeee queeeeeeee...destruiría...t..u.u...i...luuuu...sion...-Touma se encontraba a punto de caer, sus heridas de por sí ya lo tenían en mal estado, esa última puñalada de su enemigo lo había dejado aun peor.

Touma se encontraba completamente herido y a un paso de la muerte, pero era notable que el sonreía y no lamentaba estar así.

F...uuuu...k...ooouuu...d...aaaa-Touma estaba cerrando sus ojos y estaba por caer, pero entonces cierta Railgun logro atraparlo, para luego.

Despierta! reacciona! por favor! me oyes! despierta! hazlo o tendré que electrocutarte!-Misaka estaba desesperada Touma se encontraba completamente inconsciente. -Saten-san llama una ambulancia!-

Ya lo estoy haciendo!-

Misaka-san tenemos que encontrar alguien que pueda darle los primeros auxilios!-

Kuroko! por favor! por lo que más quieras ve por ayuda!-Misaka estaba fuera de sí, algo que sorprendió a Saten y Uiharu, pero aun más a Kuroko.

Está bien Onee-sama! cuide de el simio!-Kuroko se digno a irse, al darse cuenta que Misaka estaba muy preocupada por la condición de Touma y no era de menos, cualquiera que pasara por todo lo que había presenciado debería estar muerto, por un momento Kuroko pensó que sería algo genial, pero de un momento a otro cruzo por su mente una imagen de su Onee-sama, completamente destrozada si es que Kamijou muriera, por lo tanto simplemente siguió su camino al hospital.

Misaka-san, es inútil! no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos aquí-

Saten-san tiene razón, nuestra única esperanza es Shirai-san-

Misaka se encontraba en shock, la ultima vez ella lo creía muerto y sufrió pero su consuelo fue no haberlo visto ella misma, pero ahora en ese momento tenía el cuerpo de aquel idiota que tanto amaba, el cual siempre ha luchado contra lo que se le ponga enfrente sin ninguna ayuda, aun si termina al borde de la muerte, Misaka estaba sin consuelo, aquel idiota no respondía, no reaccionaba, cualquiera que lo viera con la mayor seguridad dirían que ese chico estaba muerto.

Despierta idiota! por favor! despierta! abre tus ojos! háblame! di algo!-Misaka estaba destrozada, su cerebro le decía que aquel que sostenia en sus piernas estaba muerto, pero su corazón se negaba.

De la nada dos vehículos con miembros de Anti-Skill.

Vamos muévanse! debemos asegurar la zona!-

Unidad 1 hagan un perímetro en la zona afectada, unidad 2 evacuen a los civiles, unidad 3 contengan a las multitud des!-Eran las ordenes que Aiho Yomikawa daba, mientras se acercaba al grupo de Misaka -chicas es peligroso que se queden aquí deben...-

La joven Anti-Skill reconoció al instante al chico que sostenia la Railgun en sus piernas.

Kamijou-kun...qué rayos sucedió aquí?-Yomikawa se encontraba muy impresionada.

De un momento a otro un helicóptero comenzó a oírse hasta que aterrizo, momento en el cual Kuroko apareció justo alado de Misaka, la cual aun sostenia a Touma.

Onee-sama?-

Entonces el helicóptero se abrió mostrando a quien traía, el cual era nada más y nada menos que el que Touma llamaría "El doctor con cara de rana", o mejor conocido como Heaven Canceler, el cual al ver el estado de Touma.

Necesito que preparen la sala de cirugías, tenemos a un paciente con heridas muy graves-

En ese momento los paramédicos comenzaban a quitar a Touma de encima de Misaka, pero la última no quería dejarlo.

Señorita, necesito que lo suelte, no podemos perder tiempo, y por cierto necesito que informen a los padres del joven-

Yo, me hare cargo doctor, conozco a la profesora del chico-Yomikawa intentaba controlarse y en ese momento tomo su celular para informarle de la situación a él inexplicable y raro organismo mejor conocido como Komoe Tsukuyomi.

Muy bien, debemos darnos prisa-Heaven Canceler abordo el helicóptero junto con los paramédicos y el cuerpo de Touma.

Misaka seguía en shock y ninguna de sus amigas podían sacarla de dicho transe.

Mmmm...porque te preocupas por un idiota como ese?-

Misaka logro oír eso, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

No deberías de ser tan cruel con ella, dice Misaka dándose cuenta que no sepas hablar con una chica-

Callate mocosa, además tu querías venir a ver por qué había tanta conmoción no es así?-

Si, es verdad, acepta Misaka mientras acierta con la cabeza pero tratando de explicar otra razón para haber venido-

Otra razón? que otra razón podrías tener?-

Que me preocupo por Onii-chan, acepta Misaka mientras cubre su rubor con vergüenza-

Como sea, vámonos de aquí y te lo repetiré una vez más idiota, ese tonto no caería tan fácil o ya olvidaste cuando él me enfrento-

Tranquila Onee-san, el trata de decir que Onii-chan es muy fuerte y todo estará bien, dice Misaka tratando de interpretar lo que mi guardián trato de decirte, para animarte-

Callate maldita mocosa, yo no trataba de hacer nada así!-

Fue así como las dos personas habían desaparecido.

Acaso ese que estaba en la azotea de ese pequeño edificio era Accelerator, uno de los Spers nivel 5 más fuertes de Ciudad Academia?-Saten estaba muy sorprendida

Si, era él...jamás pensé que lo vería en persona...pero quien era aquella pequeña niña que venía de su mano?-

Misaka poco a poco empezaba a recuperar la razón, cosa que Kuroko que se encontraba a un lado de ella, noto.

Onee-sama?-

Lo...siento chicas...debo irme...-Misaka aun mantenía su cabeza cabizbaja.

Onee-sama a dónde vas?-Kuroko quería ayudar a su Onee-sama porque era obvio que no estaba bien.

Eso no se pregunta, verdad Misaka-san-Uiharu comento.

Es obvio que irá al hospital para saber la condición de ese chico-Saten le sonrió a Misaka y le levanto el dedo en señal de buena suerte.

Onee-sama, enserio quieres ir a ver a ese simio?-Kuroko se encontraba algo deprimida, pero quería mostrarle su apoyo a Misaka.

Misaka comenzó a mover sus labios y poco a poco tomo aire, hasta que de un momento a otro digo algo que jamás pensó que podría decir.

SI QUIERO IRLO A VER! POR QUE ESE IDIOTA ME PREOCUPA MUCHO! ESE IDIOTA ES ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! POR QUE LO QUIERO!-

En ese momento Uiharu y Saten, rieron un poco, mientras Kuroko estaba en shock al oír dichas palabras de su Onee-sama.

Está bien Misaka-san, iremos todas!-Saten había tomado del brazo a Misaka, mientras Uiharu tomaba a Kuroko la cual intento resistirse, hasta que por fin llegaron al hospital.

~No permitiré que mueras así como así, idiota~

Al llegar todo estaba tranquilo, no había gente hasta justo cuando Misaka estaba por acercarse a la recepción y preguntar por la condición de Touma, una pequeña niña de pelo rosado, apareció corriendo.

Kamijou-san! Kamijou-san! donde esta Kamijou-san!-Esta no era otra más que Komoe-sensei.

Pequeña no hagas ruido esto es un hospital, estas buscando a tu hermano mayor?-Pregunto una de las enfermeras.

Pequeña? porque me llamas así? yo soy una adulta y no busco a ningún hermano mayor, yo estoy buscando a mi alumno!-Komoe estaba como siempre haciendo un berrinche, pero se notaba que ya venía llorando desde hace un rato.

Y así comenzó la disputa vocal entre la enfermera y la sensei, hasta que…

Usted debe ser Komoe-sensei-La voz era del peculiar doctor cara de rana.

Disculpe doctor esta niña insiste en ser una profesora buscando a su alumno-

Yo me encargo Mai, por favor ve a la habitación 460-

Enseguida doctor-

Disculpe los inconvenientes-

Está bien, cual es la condición de Kamijou-san?-Komoe-sensei se mostraba muy preocupada

Bueno...la verdad es que no es la primera vez que lo trato, pero esta ocasión ha quedado en un estado muy deplorable, la verdad fue muy difícil, pero físicamente logramos salvarlo-

Físicamente?-

Si...no sé cómo decirlo...pero...Kamijou Touma...está en estado de coma...-El doctor estaba bastante molesto al revelar la condición de Touma.

En coma?-Komoe-sensei empezaba a sacar poco a poco lágrimas.

Si...no hay nada que pueda hacer...logramos salvarlo físicamente, pero como lo acabo de decir en el sentido mental, psíquico, psicológico y espiritual...Kamijou Touma ha dejado de existir-

Esta muerto?-

Su cuerpo a pesar de las heridas y el daño que sufrió, logro salir con vida, pero todo lo demás no hay reacción alguna, respira y según los análisis, si llega oxigeno al cerebro, pero él no se mueve, esta vacio-

En ese momento Komoe-sensei se tiro al suelo llorando amargamente, mientras que Misaka, la cual había oído todo, estaba en un shock aun mas grande que el que había experimentado hace poco.

~El idiota, está en coma?~

Han pasado varias horas desde que Kamijou Touma fue declarado en estado de coma, su profesora y tutora intento comunicarse con los padres de Touma, pero no logro hacerlo y se encontraba en su salón esperando que llegaran todos los alumnos, puesto que ya iban a dar las 12:00 y tenia clase con el grupo de Touma.

Kami-yan!-Aogami Pierce entro buscando a su amigo, con bastante alegría.

Lo cual causo que Komoe dejara escapar una ligera lagrima.

Ehh? Kami-yan no ha llegado?-

Si hablas del idiota de Kamijou, debió haberse quedado dormido como siempre-Fukiyose Seiri entro al salón acompañado por su amiga Himegami Aisa.

Touma-kun no ha llegado?-Himegami estaba bastante sorprendida con la ausencia del pelo puntiagudo.

Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff-Komoe apenas podía reprimir su tristeza.

Komoe-sensei se encuentra bien?-Aogami lo había notado y le extraño la actitud de su sensei.

Komoe-sensei, porque está llorando?-Pregunto Fukiyose.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, mostrando al famoso Motoharu Tsuchimikado, pero algo no andaba bien, Tsuchimikado se mostraba muy serio.

Tsuchimikado dónde estabas? has visto a Kami-yan?-Pregunto Pierce.

En ese momento Komoe perdió las fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

Buaaa...buaaaa...-

Komoe-sensei...porque estas llorando...que sucede..-Pregunto Himegami.

En ese momento Tsuchimikado abrazo a Komoe, en un intento para consolarla y delante de los chicos, Tsuchimikado se quito los anteojos, con lo cual se mostraba la tristeza en el rostro de él y sin más hablo.

Ella...esta llorando...porque...Kami-yan...fue herido...-Tsuchimikado trago algo de saliva para terminar la frase -fue hospitalizado y lo declararon en estado de coma-para ese momento Tsuchimikado se encontraba abrazando aun mas fuerte a Komoe, puesto que Touma era uno de sus grandes amigos.

Luego de oír dichas palabras poco a poco la atmosfera fue cambiando.

Kami-yan...en coma?...jajaja...no es verdad...seguramente es una broma tuya y de él verdad?...y Komoe-sensei los ayudo...-Aogami no podía creerlo y era obvio que se negaba a aceptarlo.

To...u...ma.-kun...en coma?-Himegami sentía que su ser se hacía pedazos.

Fukiyose no decía nada y sin saber cómo, lagrimas brotaban mas y mas de sus ojos.

Gracias...Motoharu-kun...pero debo irme...aun no he terminado el papeleo para lo de Kamijou-kun...hasta que logre comunicarme con sus padres-Komoe estaba completamente apagada, no tenia ánimos y su mundo era gris.

Sensei...-Himegami quería decir algo. -puedo ir con usted? quisiera visitar a Touma-kun-

Es..verdad...la hora de visitas es en un hora...supongo que...si-

Y fue así como Komoe, en compañía de sus 4 estudiantes fueron al hospital, pero acompañados por Yomikawa, ya que Komoe no se sentía con las fuerzas para manejar.

Regresando en el tiempo a la mañana de aquel día en la prestigiosa Escuela Media Tokiwadai.

Misaka Mikoto salga de ahí!-

Esa mañana la estricta supervisora de los dormitorios gritaba a la famosa nivel 5 para que saliera de su habitación, pero nunca logro ninguna respuesta, hasta que perdió la paciencia y con ayuda de una alumna logro abrir la puerta de la habitación, en la cual se encontraba Misaka recostada con la cabeza boca arriba, pero con los ojos perdidos.

Señorita Misaka no se quién diablos se ha creído, pero en esta institución no se permite que las alumnas se comporten así-

Nunca hubo alguna respuesta por parte de Misaka.

Señorita Misaka?-La supervisora noto que Misaka en verdad estaba en algún trance y no era que la estuviera desobedeciendo. -rápido! traigan un medico!-

Mientras tanto una de las estudiantes que miraba la escena, parecía tener unos ojos bastante extraños, lo cual indicaba que se trataba de alguna de las chicas que la Reina de Tokiwadai controlaba. Fue así que poco a poco en la enfermería lograron sacar del trance a la joven Sper, pero aun así ella seguía muy decaída.

Sera mejor que la dejemos sola...esto no parece ser algo fisico-Recomendo la joven doctora a la supervisora.

Así fue que Misaka se quedo sola, recostada pero fue entonces que oyó algo y esto era la puerta de la enfermería, lo cual indicaba que alguien había entrado.

Vaya, vaya la gran Misaka Mikoto en trance y llevaba a la enfermería, acaso estoy soñando?-

Que...haces aquí..?-

Así que por fin hablas, ya me había preocupado, que rayos te sucede? jamás había visto a alguien en un estado tan patético?-

Esa simple frase logro que Misaka comenzara a llorar pero no por ella, sino porque el hecho de oír de alguien en un estado tan malo, le recordó rápidamente la situación de Touma.

Estas llorando?-

Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff-

Rayos, enserio tienes algo-

Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff-

Tratare de ayudarte, pero supongo que para eso debería de estar aquí, es una suerte que haya decidido venir en persona y no usando a uno de mis títeres-

En efecto Misaki Shokuhou se encontraba enfrente de Misaka, la cual seguía llorando y fue ahí cuando Misaki uso sus poderes y leyó la mente de Misaka.

Ehh?-

En ese momento Misaki logro no solo leer la mente de Misaka, sino que pudo sincronizarse y comprender a la perfección lo que tenia Misaka, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al saber todo, sin ningún problema Misaki descubrió que Misaka estaba mal por un chico que le gustaba y que ahora se encontraba en coma, pero al indagar mas logro saber la identidad del chico, momento en el cual una pequeña lagrima salió de sus ojos.

Entonces eso es lo que sucede...bueno es verdad que ambas somos rivales, pero somos compañeras y humanas y aun mas importantes somos hermosas chicas de secundaria, así que te daré un consejo, no deberías estar aquí llorando o quedándote metida en tus pensamientos, deberías estar al lado de Touma y apoyarlo, el que este en coma no significa que no haya ninguna esperanza-Luego de terminar su discurso Misaki simplemente salió de la enfermería.

Pero algo sucedió, mientras caminaba, otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, junto con las siguientes palabras.

Touma...Touma...pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver...-

Entonces Misaka quien aun se encontraba recostada, pensó en lo que su rival le había dicho.

Ella...tiene razón...yo no debería estar aquí...debería estar con él-Luego de decir esto Misaka se levanto y abrió la puerta de la enfermería con rumbo a la salida, hasta que se encontró a la supervisora.

Vaya veo que ya se encuentra bien señorita Misaka, pero debo preguntar a donde cree que va?-

A ver a alguien al hospital-

Vaya que interesante, pero déjeme recordarle que tiene clases, y además falto a las 3 primeras clases-

Eso no es importante-

Disculpe?-

Dije que las clases y la escuela no es importante-

Y dígame que es más importante?-

Si lo quiere saber se lo diré, lo más importante es la persona que quiero!-

La persona que quiere?-

Si y esa persona se llama-Misaka estaba muy segura de lo que haría y diría. -Kamijou Touma-

Luego de decir esto Misaka se lanzo por una de las ventanas del dormitorio, sin recibir ningún rasguño y se dispuso a ir hacia al hospital.

~La persona que yo amo Kamijou Touma, el Baka que amo~

BUENO CON ESO DOY POR TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO, LA VERDAD ES QUE SOY FAN DE HUESO PURO DE TO ARU Y YA ME HABIA TARDADO EN ESCRIBIR UN FIC NO SOLO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA, SINO DE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS DE ANIME, QUE NO ES OTRA MAS QUE KAMIJOU TOUMA Y MISAKA MIKOTO, QUE SI NO QUIEREN UN SPOILER ENTONCES NO LEAN ESTO ULTIMO, PERO MISAKA HA SIDO CON LA QUE TOUMA REALMENTE SE HA ABIERTO MAS Y ADEMAS SU RELACION NO ES ALGO NORMAL, YO SIENTO QUE TOUMA NO VE A MISAKA COMO UNA SIMPLE AMIGA ENSERIO, PERO BUENO VOLVIENDO AL TEMA JEJEJE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO FIC, Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Suerte.

Eran las 12:50 horas en el hospital de Ciudad Academia, donde cierto doctor daba la bienvenida a la pequeña Komoe Tsukuyomi y lo que parecían ser alumnos de ella y tal vez compañeros de su paciente en estado de coma.

Buenas tardes sensei, supongo que ellos deben ser compañeros de Kamijou-san, no es así?-

Si así es, ellos quisieron venir a ver a su compañero, hay algún problema?-

No veo ningún problema después de todo la hora de las visitas comienza en 10 minutos-

Disculpe doctor, puede decirme ha cambiado en algo la condición de Kamijou-kun?-

No, la condición de Kamijou-san sigue siendo la misma-

Ya veo-Komoe estaba muy deprimida, aunque trataba de no perder las esperanzas.

Dígame sensei...ya ha logrado contactar a los padres de Kamijou-san?-

No...al parecer sus padres están de viaje de trabajo y no volverán hasta dentro de 4 días, eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando llame a uno de sus vecinos-

Entiendo...muy bien denme unos minutos para preparar todo y puedan pasar a ver a Kamijou-san-En ese momento el doctor cara de rana, se despidió amablemente y se dirigió a la habitación de Touma.

Komoe junto con sus alumnos se quedaron sentados esperando, mientras cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero lo que no sabían es que en su grupo había alguien ausente.

Creo haber dicho que tenían que esperar-Dijo el doctor antes de entrar a la habitación de Touma.

Si lo oí, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas Heaven Canceler-

Dime, fue Aleister quien te envió aquí?-

Si, aunque también yo tengo algo que ver-

Y dime, que es lo que necesitas?-

La mesa de directores me han enviado a una misión a Canadá, donde me encontrare con un científico bastante importante, al cual la mesa de directores quieren conocer-

Y que tiene que ver Kamijou-san, en todo esto?-

Nada, simplemente vine a despedirme, después de todo Kami-yan es mi amigo-

Muy bien-Heaven Canceler había sonreído luego de oír a Tsuchimikado -puedes pasar a verlo, tienes 5 minutos-

Así fue que el doctor se retiro luego de sacar a la enfermera que cuidaba al joven Kamijou y dejar entrar a Tsuchimikado. Al entrar podía distinguirse bastantes aparatos conectados al cuerpo de Touma.

Kami-yan...he venido...a decir adiós amigo mío...los de arriba me han enviado a una misión bastante peligrosa...y la verdad no sé si lograre volver...jeje...supongo que debería decirte que...Stiyl e Index ya están en Inglaterra sanos y salvos...Kanzaki y las demás rezan porque te recuperes...incluso Agnese y sus hermanas están preocupadas...Stiyl me pidió que te dijera que el cuidaría a Index con su vida...que no tienes por qué preocuparte...y que ni siquiera se te ocurra morir...que solo él te puede asesinar y quitarte a Index de tu lado...jajaja...Stiyl siempre tan cerrado...-

El cuerpo de Touma yacía inmóvil y el unico sonido en la habitación era el eterno Bip de los monitores.

Kami-yan...siempre he estado muy feliz de haber encontrado tan buenos amigos...tu...Pierce...nuestras tonterías...tu maldita suerte con las mujeres...mi gran amigo...aun después de saber que era agente tanto de Ciudad Academia y de Necessarius, nunca dejaste de confiar en mí...creo que nadie me ha visto como me encuentro ahora, después de todo fui entrenado para no mostrar mis emociones, pero tú has sido como un hermano para mí...aun después de todos los problemas en los que terminábamos siempre me considerabas un amigo...Kami-yan tú no puedes estar así...tú no eres alguien tan común como para acabar en una cama, sin vida...-

En ese momento el celular de Tsuchimikado vibro.

Ha llegado el momento de irme...Kami-yan cuando vuelva...tu...Pierce y yo celebraremos intentando tocar los pechos de Fukiyose y luego siendo masacrados por ella-En ese momento Tsuchimikado salió por la puerta después de despedirse de su amigo.

Así Tsuchimikado salió del hospital luego de decirles a sus compañeros que tenía que irse y que había convencido al doctor para que lo dejara ver a Touma.

Visitantes del paciente Kamijou Touma-Llamaba una enfermera.

Somos nosotros-Respondió Komoe-sensei.

Pasen por favor-

En poco tiempo el grupo se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Touma.

Muy bien chicos...supongo que entraremos por turnos...quien quiere ir primero?-Komoe estaba muy decaída.

Sensei...yo quiero entrar a verlo primero...-Respondió Himegami.

Muy bien Himegami-chan...ve tu primero...-

Fue así como Himegami Aisa entro poco a poco a la habitación donde se visualizaba el joven Kamijou.

Tou...ma-kun...-Himegami no creía estar viendo lo que tenia justo en sus ojos, su gran amigo Kamijou Touma completamente inmóvil, sin esa sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba.

Ante ella se encontraba así el joven portador de la mala suerte, Himegami solo podía quedarse de pie viéndolo. Lo unico que podía pensar era, lo extraño que era verlo así y no podía contra el dolor que la golpeaba en su pecho, puesto que ella estaba no solo encariñada con Touma, sino que estaba enamorada. Fue así que Himegami solo se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, junto con una linda caricia a su rostro.

Muy...bien...quien sigue?-Pregunto Komoe-sensei al ver que Himegami había salido y se había sentado junto a Fukiyose.

Supongo...que es mi turno...-En ese momento Pierce poco a poco se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su amigo.

Poco a poco Aogami Pierce había entrado a la habitación y apenas podía soportar ver en ese estado a su amigo.

Kami-yan...amigo...acaso realmente está sucediendo esto?...nos dejaras?...a los enormes atributos de Fukiyose...a la preciosa Himegami...a la linda Komoe-sensei...a tu amigo el Sargento Sis-con...a tu pervertido...lolicon...otaku...y masoquista amigo...-Era bastante notable la depresión en el rostro de Pierce. -regresa a nosotros amigo-

Así paso poco a poco el tiempo hasta que Pierce decidió salir no sin antes decir.

Kami-yan tu siempre has tenido mala suerte...pero es un hecho que esa misma mala suerte siempre ha traído consigo una suerte mucho mejor...así que no te rindas...-Fue así como Pierce se dispuso a salir y tomar asiento a unos metros de Himegami.

Supongo...que es mi turno...-

Komoe estaba lista para pararse y entrar a la habitación, pero fue detenida por una mano.

Iré...yo...-Fukiyose se encontraba algo extraña para su forma de ser.

Fukiyose se levanto y entro con mucho cuidado a ver al chico que siempre golpeaba por diversas razones. Al verlo su voz comenzaba a temblar y las lagrimas brotaron sin control, pero por qué razón? por que la seria Fukiyose Seiri estaba llorando por un perdedor y un idiota como Kamijou Touma?

Como...como...es que...terminaste así...qué diablos...te sucedió...qué demonios...te sucedió...como alguien tan idiota...tan estúpido...tan tonto...tan terco...y..tan pervertido...termino en un estado así...-Fukiyose hacia todas esas preguntas, porque no podía responderse a sí misma, por que razón el verlo así le provocaba tanto dolor -que demonios...estas haciendo...quien...rayos...te hizo esto...-

Fukiyose comenzaba a temblar hasta que por fin cayo arrodillándose enfrente de la cama de Touma, donde logro ver por primera vez un cuerpo sin ningún movimiento, según los aparatos su respiración era normal, pero ante sus ojos Touma ni siquiera respiraba, literalmente ante ella había un cuerpo sin vida.

Kamijou...después de todos esos golpes...después de todos esos problemas que causabas...como es que termino así...-Fukiyose se sentía devastada y por más que lo intentaba sus gemidos de dolor y sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Fukiyose-chan...es mejor que salgas de aquí...-

Sen...sei...-

Así poco a poco Komoe hizo salir a su alumna, quedándose sola con su querido alumno, al cual ella aun sabiendo la condición de Touma, decidió ver con sus propios ojos lo que el doctor le había informado por lo que quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo con lo que ella no creía lo que estaba viendo y era que Kamijou había perdido su brazo izquierdo por completo.

Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff...Kamijou-kun...todos están preocupados por ti...yo...estoy segura...que tu...seguramente estabas protegiendo...a alguien...importante...como...a Index-chan...y supongo...que aun sabiendo que podrías quedar...así...Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff...nunca te hubieras arrepentido...después de todo...es por eso...que siempre...terminas...enamorando...a muchas...chicas...entre...ellas...tu...rara...profesora...-

Komoe soltó muchas más lagrimas mientras se acercaba al rostro de Touma.

Kamijou-kun...tu...eres un joven increíble...aun siendo un nivel 0...sé que tú fuiste quien logro detener el...conflicto en Rusia...además de que...estuviste a punto de morir...Index-chan...me lo conto...Himegami-chan...también me ha relatado las...grandes hazañas que has tenido...y puedo...decir...que estoy...orgullosa de ser tu profesora...Kamijou-kun...regresa...a todos nos preocupas...-Komoe simplemente beso a Touma en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes volver a cubrir a Touma con la sabana.

Chicos...es hora de irnos...-Komoe intento mantener su compostura y así convencer a sus alumnos de que ya era hora de irse.

Sin mayor problema el grupo de Komoe-sensei salió del hospital, hacia el auto de la profesora donde Yomikawa-sensei los esperaba. Lo que muchos ignoraban es que había una persona en la habitación de Touma y que esa persona había oído todo lo que le habían dicho.

Bip Bip Bip Bip

Su estado es según lo que el doctor que nos ha tratado nos informo, dice Misaka mientras observa a el chico que nos atrae a todas incluyendo a Onee-sama-

Todo esto había sido dicho nada más y nada menos que por una de las Sisters o mejor dicho Misaka 10032, mejor conocida como Misaka Imouto, la misma que Touma salvo de Accelerator y la cual desarrollo junto con las demás Sisters gran cariño y afecto por Kamijou, además de que luego de su encuentro antes de la invasión a Ciudad Academia por Vento del Frente, Touma le compro un collar el cual ella atesora más que nada. Misaka Imouto se encontraba con una cara deprimida y se notaba sus ojos llorosos.

Misaka numero de serie 10032, informa a todas por medio de la Red Misaka, que Kamijou Touma, aquel que ayudo a parar el experimento Sisters, se encuentra en estado de coma, dice Misaka mientras intenta no perder el control al verlo en esta condición-

Al parecer todas las Sisters estaban muy preocupadas por el joven.

Se me ha acabado el tiempo, debo regresar a mi tratamiento junto con 8015 y 17340, dice Misaka despidiéndose mientras reza por que te mejores-

Y así Misaka Imouto salió de la habitación, fue segundos después que un sonido similar a pisadas se oyeron desde uno de los rincones de la habitación y de la nada apareció Misaka Mikoto.

Vaya...parece...que...mucha gente se preocupa por ti...Baka...-

Ahora para entender lo que sucedió, regresemos el tiempo justo en el momento en que Tsuchimikado se separo del grupo de Komoe-sensei.

Si tuviera que adivinar diría que Kami-yan debe estar en la habitación de siempre, pero aun así primero debo encontrar al doctor con un rostro tan peculiar Nya!-

Entonces mientras daba vuelta a un corredor se tropezó con alguien.

Disculpe...-Tsuchimikado se disculpo pero de un momento a otro logro reconocer a la persona con la que había tropezado - ohhh! tu eres la novia de Kami-yan!-

Yo no soy novia de nadie!-Misaka había explotado con dicho comentario.

Ya veo...entonces si no eres su novia, supongo que tu no necesitaras una forma de entrar a su habitación y estar sola con él, en ese caso supongo que debo irme-

Espera!...no es que sienta algo por ese idiota, pero él me ha ayudado muchas veces, así que es natural que quiera saber de él-Misaka se mostraba muy apenada y usando su típica actitud Tsundere.

Jejeje-En ese momento Tsuchimikado le había lanzado un pequeño paquete más o menos del tamaño de un reloj -en la caja hay algo que tome de uno de los laboratorios de los de arriba, es el prototipo de un artefacto llamado "Estado Furtivo" diseñado para los agentes de Anti-Skill, dicho de otra forma eso te permitirá hacerte invisible e intangible, solo te pido que esperes un poco, en cuanto yo salga de ver a Kami-yan podrás entrar a verlo-

Fue así como Tsuchimikado había dado una gran ayuda a la estudiante de Tokiwadai, ahora volviendo al presente.

Perdóname...sniff...sniff...perdóname...por no haber venido...a verte antes...es solo que...no podía imaginar verte en este estado...me aterraba...Touma...estoy aterrada...no quiero verte así...pero tampoco quiero olvidarte...no podría seguir viviendo si tu no estás en este mundo...sniff...sniff...sniff...-Misaka estaba llorando y se encontraba justo frente a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil del portador de la mas mala suerte.

Lo que nadie sabía es que Touma, estaba en una gran misión, dentro de su cerebro mismo.

Rayos...donde demonios estoy?...lo último que logro recordar es que estaba cerca del Wac Donalds luchando contra un sujeto que podía usar poderes de Sper y también poderes mágicos-Touma se encontraba con su típica ropa escolar, en este caso su pantalón escolar, junto con su camisa de manga corta y su camiseta naranja debajo de esta.

Recordar? jajaja que raras palabras para alguien como tú! jajajaja-

Ehhh?-Touma estaba bastante confundido luego de oír dichas palabras en lo que parecía ser un mundo completamente oscuro.

Que pasa Kamijou Touma, acaso no sabes donde estas?-

Quien eres? muéstrate cabron!-Touma se mostraba bastante enojado.

Lo siento pero no, a no ser que quieras llamar mi atención jajaja-

Tu atención?-

En ese momento como si de una habitación se tratara, dos luces se encendieron mostrando una pistola y lo que parecía ser un pequeño pergamino.

Muy bien, Kamijou elige cualquiera de las dos opciones y luego...-De un momento a otro, otra luz se encendió mostrando solo la silueta de lo que al parecer, era el sujeto que le estaba hablando a Touma.

Como que elija?-Touma estaba aun más confundido luego de la petición del extraño sujeto en las sombras.

Si no lo haces jamás saldrás de aquí!-

Muy bien, de acuerdo okay elijo el pergamino-Touma se había resignado a seguir el juego del sujeto.

Ahora quiero que leas lo que dice ahí-

Pero no se le entiende! y en primer lugar que demonios significa y para qué sirve?-Touma seguía el juego pero no era idiota como para decir algo que podría ser una trampa.

Si tanto te interesa, es un hechizo mágico-

Magia?-Touma no podía creer lo que el sujeto estaba diciendo.

Así es, así que no pierdas tiempo y recita las palabras para usar el hechizo-

Estás loco! yo soy un Sper, el hacer algo así me mataría!-

Entonces supongo...que tu querida Ciudad Academia, está perdida!-

Qué? de que estás hablando maldito?-Touma se había puesto algo agresivo ante las palabras de su extraño acompañante en ese mundo tan raro.

Estoy diciendo que si no usas ese hechizo jamás saldrás de aquí!-

~Maldición, que debo hacer? si uso el hechizo es probable que muera, pero si Ciudad Academia está en peligro, eso significa que todos corren un gran riesgo~

Así es! así que deja de perder el tiempo!-

No me queda de otra-Touma sabía que ya no había nada que pensar, así que se dispuso a recitar el hechizo.

Por cierto Kamijou, debes mantener alguna de tus manos abierta, hacia enfrente de ti, si gustas dirígela a mi-

~Que demonios? como que hacia el~

Ya te dije que dejes pensar en tonterías y te apresures!-

Okay como digas...mmmmm...oko-to...on ih, noit curtsed al edeuf, snebel sed reuef!(Hi no Otoko, fue de la destruction, feuer des lebens[fuego del hombre, fuego de la destrucción, fuego de la vida])-En ese momento de la mano derecha de Touma salió una gran bola de fuego, la cual iba directo al sujeto pero de un momento a otro esta se desvaneció.

Vaya...lo hiciste-

No puede ser...como es que lo haya logrado?...-

~Ahora que lo pienso...estoy es imposible...además porque pude crear magia si estaba usando mi mano derecha? acaso mi Imagine Breaker no debería haber cancelado la magia?~

Imagine Breaker...entonces al fin te das cuenta?-

Espera...como oíste eso...yo solo lo pensé...-Touma estaba muy perplejo.

Jajaja que como lo oí?...de la misma forma que se que tú no tienes ni las mas mínima idea de lo que es el Imagine Breaker-

Maldito! quién demonios eres?-

Jajaja toma esa pistola y oblígame a decírtelo! jajajaja-

Desgraciado!-Touma estaba bastante molesto.

Vaya que palabra más familiar...aunque supongo que para mí es más familiar cuando se dice así...fu...kou...da-

Qué rayos dijiste?-Touma no podía creer lo que sus oídos había escuchado.

Dime Kamijou...sigues siendo el mismo vago de siempre?-

En ese momento el sujeto poco a poco se fue acercando más y más hasta que por fin la luz lo alcanzo mostrando su rostro por completo.

Así es Kamijou...yo no soy otro más que...Kamijou Touma del pasado...y antes de que lo digas...permitirme a mi decirlo...Fukou da..-Aquel Kamijou Touma era completamente idéntico, pero su mirada mostraba una personalidad muy diferente a la del Kamijou Touma actual.

Tú...tú eres...mi yo del pasado?-Touma no podía creerlo.

Sorprendido no es así? y sabes algo más? desde que llegaste a este lugar que es mi territorio, el Imagine Breaker desapareció de ti...-En ese momento el Touma del pasado sin ninguna culpa, lanzo un ataque eléctrico similar al Railgun de Misaka directo a el brazo derecho de Touma del presente.

Ugh!-Touma solo podía ver como su brazo era herido mortalmente -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Jajajaja que divertido! jajajaja-

Bastardo...porque lo hiciste?-Touma apenas podía con el dolor.

Por qué? acaso importa? nosotros estamos muertos así que no importa si alguno de los dos muere, de hecho no habría ningún cambio si los dos muriésemos, después de todo ambos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y perdimos jajajaja-

Oportunidad?-

Si...yo por ejemplo perdí mi oportunidad cuando la Pluma de Juan me elimino para siempre, en este caso tú tuviste tu oportunidad de tomar mi lugar-

De qué demonios estás hablando?-

Ya te lo dije...la única forma de que te diga todo, es que me obligues a hacerlo...pero la gran pregunta es...¿como lograras eso sin tu preciado Imagine Breaker?-

Maldito...porque rayos haces esto? acaso no eres yo?-

Jajaja me temo que te equivocas...yo no soy tu...tu eres apenas una cascara de lo que yo soy...-

Qué?-

Acaso olvidaste que tú eres un Kamijou Touma falso? tú no tienes recuerdos de nada! así que te pregunto ¿como te atreves a decir que yo soy tu? eso me enferma-

Me llamas falso?...cuando aun sin memorias he intentado que todos los que conocemos sean felices?-Touma estaba bastante molesto al oír lo que su otro yo pensaba.

Ven y demuéstrame que me equivoco! o acaso eres un inútil sin tu mano derecha?-

Callate! te juro que yo...-

No me digas...vas a destruir mi ilusión?-Touma del pasado, reía maliciosamente -que coincidencia, yo estaba por decir lo mismo que tu-

En ese momento ambos Touma se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, hasta que por fin sus puños izquierdos chocaron y ninguno parecía retroceder.

Vaya que eres estúpido jajajaja, acaso olvidaste que hace poco herí tu brazo derecho? por si no lo habías notado mi brazo derecho está desocupado y con toda facilidad puedo usar el Imagine Breaker para destruirte-

En ese momento tal como lo digo, Touma del pasado le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Touma del presente en el rostro, el cual seguía de pie y comenzó a notar que sus piernas comenzaban a desintegrarse.

Te lo dije...una imitación, una cascara como tú jamás podría vencer al original-

Touma poco a poco comenzó a ver la vida que había llevado desde el momento que perdió sus recuerdos, poco a poco todas sus vivencias pasaban frente a él, así como sus seres queridos, pero de un momento a otro sus recuerdos y la imagen de una sola persona se sincronizaron, luego de que Touma lograra decir una sola palabra.

Mi...sa...ka...-

Fue así que de un momento a otro todo el cuerpo de Touma se regeneraba rápidamente, incluyendo su brazo herido con el cual golpeo en la cara a su otro yo.

Uhg!-

Con lo cual Touma logro sacar volando a su viejo yo y justo cuando Touma estaba por golpearlo una vez más.

Jajaja...supongo que por fin...lo lograste...-

De que tanto te estás riendo?-

Has conseguido la llave de tu poder...estoy muy contento...jajajajajaja-Touma del pasado reía pero lo hacía con mucha alegría y no malicia.

Qué demonios está pasando? acaso no querías matarme?-

Jajajajaja acaso estás jugando? porque haría una estupidez así? después de todo ambos somos un mismo ser-

Qué?-

Deja de perder el tiempo! debes irte! alguien te está esperando!-

Pero...acaso tú sabes lo que es el Imagine Breaker?-

Claro que lo se...pero aun no es el momento de que lo sepas...y por cierto...nunca dejes de pensar como lo haces...-

De que hablas?-

Suerte!-

Fue así como Kamijou Touma fue despedido por su viejo yo y sin mayor problema salió de aquel mundo oscuro. Mientras tanto en el mundo real, han pasado 3 semanas desde que Touma cayó en estado de coma y luego de una intervención por parte de Komoe-sensei y con la autorización de su madre, Misaka Mikoto se encargo de cuidar todos los días a Touma después de la escuela, por lo que también logro con ver con sus propios ojos el hecho de que Touma había perdido por completo su brazo izquierdo y aunque en primera instancia fue algo muy duro para ella, Misaka no quería dejar de cuidar de él . En esas 2 semanas Saten y Uiharu habían ayudado a Misaka y luego de que Kuroko reflexionara acerca de lo sucedido, accedió a apoyar a su Onee-sama solo para verla feliz, aun si significaba que ella estuviera atendiendo al simio que tanto odiaba. Aunque en ese mismo tiempo Misaka había desarrollado cierta rivalidad contra dos chicas de cierta escuela preparatoria, puesto que al encargarse del cuidado de Touma, tuvo algunos encuentros con Himegami Aisa y Fukiyose Seiri cuando ambas iban a visitar a Touma.

No quiero parecer una chica celosa...pero esas dos se preocupan mucho por ti...Baka-Misaka estaba platicando con Touma, puesto desde que decidió encargarse de él, siempre platicaba con el de cualquier cosa.

Misaka a pesar de todo disfrutaba el cuidar de Touma, puesto que no perdía las esperanzas y no se rendiría tan fácil.

Sabes...hoy otro chico me fue a buscar a los dormitorios...para decirme si quería salir con el...pero al igual que la última vez...lo rechace...le dije que mi corazón...ya tenía dueño...aunque...el dueño...era un completo idiota jajajaja-Misaka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima.

Misaka miro a la ventana viendo que ya casi era la hora de irse.

Tock Tock

Pase-

Misaka-san...ya es hora de irse...-Le había informado la enfermera que anteriormente había estado cuidando a Touma.

Lo sé...-Misaka giro a ver a Touma antes de salir, pero de un momento a otro.

Mai ya se va?-Pregunto el doctor cara de rana.

Ehh? si ya termino mi turno por que la pregunta doctor?-

Bueno es que Shura-san acaba de llamar para decirme que no podrá venir a su turno por que tiene una emergencia familiar y debe ir a Kyoto-

Pero doctor...Shura-san es la encargada de Kamijou-san en el turno nocturno-

Lo sé...rayos...lo malo es que todas las demás enfermeras tienen sus pacientes en los otros edificios y las demás disponibles son enfermeras de hogar, sino se lo encargaría a otra enfermera en turno-

Entonces que hacemos doctor?-

Emm...si gustan yo puedo hacerlo...-Dijo Misaka algo apenada.

Usted Misaka-san? habla enserio?-

Claro...Misaka-san es amiga de Kamijou-san además ya la hemos instruido en qué hacer si sucede algún problema con la condición de Kamijou-san-

No lo sé...está segura de querer hacerlo Misaka-san?-

Si...no se preocupen...-

Muy bien...supongo que no hay problema...tiene 40 minutos para ir por sus cosas para la noche, mientras tanto Mai te esperara-

Okay no tardare-

No te preocupes Misaka-san, ve con ciudad-

Gracias Mai-san-

Fue así que Misaka salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio y luego de escapar con ayuda de Kuroko en 36 minutos ya estaba de vuelta en el hospital.

Disculpe Mai-san tuve algunos problemas-Era muy notorio que Misaka había hecho todo lo más rápido posible, por lo que se veía muy agitada.

Tranquila Misaka-san, lo importante es que estas aquí, bueno me voy si necesitas algo la cafetería cierra hasta las 21:00-

Gracias, hasta mañana Mai-san-

Hasta mañana Misaka-san-

Y así fue como Misaka Mikoto quedo sola en el edifico de cuidados intensivos donde el unico paciente era Kamijou Touma, por lo tanto solo estaba ella, Touma y la guardia del edifico de cuidados intensivos. La noche empezaba a mostrarse, mientras Misaka preparaba sus cosas, para poder pasar la noche cuidando a Touma, pero cuando entro a la habitación se sorprendió al ver que aseguradamente Mai-san le había preparado una cama para ella además de que le había dejado tanto 2 almohadas y algunas frazadas.

Supongo que lo unico que usare es mi pijama y mi lámpara de noche jejejeje-Misaka estaba muy contenta porque fuera como fuera, estaría en la misma habitación que Touma, aunque el pensar en ello la ponía muy nerviosa y por lo tanto sus chispas salían de su cuerpo.

Entonces fue que recordó que cuando llego, Mai-san le dijo que Komoe-sensei por la mañana había traído unas cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos, así que poco a poco su curiosidad la empezó a consumir.

Sé que son para el...pero...no puedo negar que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que dicen...-Misaka intentaba no caer ante sus deseos, pero era inútil su curiosidad ya la tenía dominada y de un movimiento rápido abrió la primera carta que provenía de un cierto Tsuchimikado Motoharu y fue así que comenzó a leer.

**_Kami-yan amigo mío como te encuentras? yo espero que ya estés bien, jajaja es algo estúpido enviarte una carta sabiendo que no podrás leerla, pero quien sabe tal vez alguna hermosa enfermera te la lea mientras te cuida, pues que te puedo decir amigo mío en este momento me encuentro en América, aunque mi destino es Canadá, pero algunas cosas pasaron y me encuentro en Miami, jujujuju! ojala pudieras estas aquí! no se lo digas a Maika, pero aquí hay mujeres muy hermosas y además el sexo servicio es increíble, ya tengo tu regalo perfecto aquí es más barato así que ya tengo quien te quite tu vir_**...

Misaka no termino de leer luego de ver dicha palabra así que decidió seguir con otra carta, aunque esta al parecer no tenia remitente.

**_Kamijou Touma, todos aquí en Inglaterra estamos muy preocupados por tu situación y esperamos que te recuperes, todos los días rezamos por ello._**

Vaya el Baka tiene muchos amigos en lugares lejanos-Misaka había sonreído al pensar cuantas personas se preocupaban por Touma.

**_Posdata: Esta carta es de parte de Kanzaki Kaori, Orsola Aquinas, Itsuwa, las demás chicas de la iglesia Amakusa, Agnese Sanctis, la hermana Lucia, la hermana Angelene y todas las demás hermanas de la fuerza Agnese._**

Pero su sonrisa se transformo en su típica furia, al ver que las "personas" que se preocupaban por Touma, eran chicas. Luego de expulsar nuevamente una que otra chispa, decidió seguir con otra carta.

**_KAMI-YAN!_**

**_Maldito! ahora que tu estas internado y el cabron de Tsuchimikado se fue a no sé donde, todo esta tan aburrido aquí, maldición cabron hace mas de 2 semanas que no hemos intentando tocarle sus enormes pechos a Fukiyose!_**

Y fue así que Misaka decidió hacer arder esta carta, mientras se mostraba muy enojada. Y fue así que decidió volver a meter las cartas a los sobres, pero no sin antes destruir el sobre y cualquier otra evidencia de cierta carta que era mejor borrar del mundo. Misaka poco a poco recupero su calma y comenzó a checar los aparatos de Touma, hasta que luego de 20 minutos de revisar que todo estuviera bien, decidió recostarse mientras seguía viendo a Touma desde su cama. Ella no podía dejar de verlo y era un hecho que aunque Kamijou estuviera así, ella estaba conforme con estar a su lado y cuidarlo.

Ya han pasado...3 semanas...-

Misaka miraba a Touma y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos.

3 semanas sin toparme contigo...3 semanas sin enfrentarte,,,,,,,,,3 semanas sin verte ayudando a alguien...3 semanas sin ver tu preciosa sonrisa...-

Fue así que las horas pasaron, mientras Misaka solo veía a Touma y recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que lo conoció, hasta que llego el momento en que Misaka comenzó a sentir sueño.

Aummmm...ya es algo tarde...supongo que la cafetería ya debieron haberla cerrado, veamos qué hora es...vaya ya son las 23:00...supongo que debería cambiarme...-Así Misaka corrió la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Touma y poco a poco se puso su pijama verde con lunares. -listo-

Fue así que Misaka decidió darle las buenas noches a Touma.

Supongo que...debo hacerlo-Poco a poco Misaka comenzó a acercarse a Touma.

Misaka comenzó a acercar sus labios a la frente de Touma con la intención de desearle buenas noches, pero sin querer termino tropezando y termino quedando encima de Touma, entonces ella poco a poco al ver como su corazón latía sin pensarlo poco a poco fue abrazándolo quedándose así unos segundos.

~Maldición...lo estoy abrazando...pero...~

Misaka dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima y un quejido.

~A quien quiero engañar...por más que lo abrase...su cuerpo sigue estando frio...y sin vida...~

Fue así que mientras Misaka lloraba, parte de sus chispas comenzaron a salir.

To...u...ma...te...extraño...-Misaka estaba muy triste y sus lagrimas empezaban a salir poco a poco.

Misaka estaba tan triste que sus chispas salían sin control, pero justo cuando Misaka estaba por llorar sin control algo sucedió.

...-

En ese momento Misaka, soltó a Touma al reconocer el sonido que ella había oído.

No es posible...ese sonido...-Entonces Misaka comenzó a controlar su poder y trato de acercarlo al Touma y justo cuando estaba por entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de este..

...-

No...puede ser...ese es el sonido...que hace la mano derecha del Baka...pero...la electricidad que controle jamás toco su mano derecha-

Y fue así que de un momento a otro ese peculiar sonido comenzó a sonar sin control, ese sonido era sin duda el Imagine Breaker y cada vez que sonaba cada uno de los aparatos conectados a Touma, eran expulsados además de que ante los ojos de una sorprendida Misaka, con cada sonido las heridas de Touma eran curadas de un momento a otro.

Que está pasando?-

Por unos momentos el sonido dejo de sonar, pero sin previo aviso logro oírse un último sonido aun más fuerte que incluso hizo temblar la habitación.

...!-

Y de la nada mientras todos los aparatos habían sido sacados de Touma, poco a poco el cuerpo de Kamijou comenzó a moverse muy poco a poco, pero sin que este abriera sus ojos o moviera sus labios.

Ba...ka...-Misaka no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Y de un momento a otro, ambas manos de Touma le propinaron un poderoso puñetazo, para después oír nuevamente el sonido del Imagine Breaker. Y fue en ese momento cuando Kamijou Touma el portador de la mala suerte, regreso al mundo.

Ah...ah...ah...lo...logre...he...vuelto...-Touma estaba muy agitado, pero todo parecía indicar que se encontraba bien.

Touma poco a poco logro recobrar el sentido y poco a poco comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, en este caso su brazo izquierdo que había sido destruido.

Qué demonios? como es que recupere mi brazo? pensé que esta ocasión el doctor cara de rana no podría curarme como lo hizo las demás veces-

Entonces fue que Touma sintió que no se encontraba solo.

Biri Biri...?-Para Touma era algo muy sorprendente que Misaka estuviera ahí y aun mas que estuviera con su pijama y aun más sorprendente el hecho de que estuvieran solo los 2 en una habitación por la noche.

~Maldición seguramente se va a enojar ahora que la vi así~

En ese momento Touma solo pudo decir una sola cosa.

Fukou da-

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Misaka estaba llorando sin control y justo cuando Touma iba a preguntarle que sucedía, esta se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Biri Biri?-

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!-Misaka lloraba sin control pero por que estaba más que feliz, el chico que ella tanto amaba había vuelto a ella.

Touma era abrazado por Misaka la cual estaba literalmente aferrada a Touma, como si pudiera perderlo, lo cual dejo a Touma muy confundido, pero aun así no le parecía algo desagradable, de hecho el no entendía porque pero le agradaba ver a Misaka así.

~No me había dado cuenta, pero ahora que lo veo Misaka-san es muy linda ¿QUE RAYOS DIJE?~

Y luego de que Touma se hiciera esa pregunta logro oír una voz en su mente.

Suerte-

Y fue así que Kamijou Touma luego de enfrentar y vencer a su antiguo yo, logro volver y tal como su viejo yo le había dicho ser recibido por alguien que lo estaba esperando con muchas ansias.

Y BUENO CON ESTO DAMOS POR TERMINADO EL CAPITULO 2 DE ESTE FIC, VAYA QUE ME GUSTA EL RUMBO QUE ESTA TOMANDO ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN NOS VEMOS PRONTO!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En nuestro corazón.

Muy lejos pero muy lejos de la famosa Ciudad Academia, una mujer bastante atractiva rubia con unas ropas un tanto peculiares las cuales eran una túnica de color beige, recorría lo que parecían ser unos enormes jardines, hermosos y cubiertos de todo tipo de flores.

Ji ji ji ji! hace mucho que no me sentía tan llena de vida! aunque claro resulto ser una completa desilusión el que perdiéramos al chico, que más da-Esta persona no era otra más que Laura Stuart mejor conocida como la mismísima Arzobispo y líder de Necessarius.

Pero en ese momento alguien apareció justo detrás de la chica.

Veo que no le afecto en lo más mínimo perder un recurso tan valioso como el Imagine Breaker-Este no era otro más que el maestro de Innocentius.

Que horrible costumbre es esta Stiyl? como te atreves a espiar a una bella dama?-

Dígame Arzobispo, como es que esta tan tranquila, acaso en verdad tan poco valía...-

Antes de que continúes tu tonto discurso, déjame decirte algo acaso no te has puesto a pensar que si aun usando el Imagine Breaker, ese chico haya muerto no es patético? y por ende se da a entender que en realidad no era tan sorprendente?-Laura Stuart podía verse como una chica linda, pero era un hecho que ella era fría y calculadora, además de despiadada.

Stiyl ya sabía que esa sería su respuesta, pero aun así le molestaba que la Arzobispo realmente tuviera una mente tan cruel.

Que pasa Stiyl? acaso te sientes culpable por su muerte?-Ella comenzó a sonreír pero de una forma burlona y luego dijo -de que te preocupas, Index Librorum Prohibitorum ya está de vuelta y además tu eres su guardián, acaso no saliste ganando-

Para ese momento como si hubiese sucedido de un momento a otro Laura Stuart sonreía nuevamente con la misma intención de burla, pero era sostenida del cuello de su túnica.

Disculpe que esté haciendo esto Arzobispo, pero debo informar que me molesto mucho su comentario-Stiyl sonreía mientras le decía eso a Laura, la cual aun mantenía su cruel sonrisa -me disculpo por mi acción-Luego de decir eso Stiyl la soltó y simplemente se disponía a marcharse.

Pero de un momento a otro logro oírse un ligero sonido.

Stiyl-san! Stiyl-san! Stiyl-san! Stiyl-san! Stiyl-san!-Era Orsola Aquinas quien llamaba a Stiyl.

Orsola Aquinas que sucede?-Stiyl estaba algo extrañado.

Es un milagro Stiyl-san! es un milagro!-

Milagro? de que estás hablando Orsola Aquinas?-

Kamijou...Kamijou-san...ha vuelto!-Orsola estaba más que emocionada.

Que has dicho?-Stiyl no podía creerlo.

Kamijou Touma...ha recobrado la conciencia!-

En ese momento Stiyl simplemente hizo una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo y se retiro junto con Orsola. Y fue que justo cuando los dos se fueron, cierta persona borro la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

Tsskk...creo que hemos subestimado a ese chico...Aleister...-

Volviendo con Stiyl y compañía.

Sherry-san ya has enviado el mensaje a todos los de Amakusa?-

Si Orsola, ya lo hice tal como me lo dijiste-

Gracias Sherry-san, ahora yo avisare a Kanzaki-san y las demás-

De acuerdo como tu digas Orsola-

Stiyl-san...Index-san supo acerca de lo de Kamijou-san?-

No, decidí no decirle nada y le dije a Kanzaki que tampoco le dijera nada-

Ya veo-

Y por cierto Orsola Aquinas...has descubierto algo más de los libros que tu y Sherry Cromwell estaban descifrando?-

No me temo que no hemos logrado descifrar más, aunque al parecer hay una frase que se repite en 4 páginas, pero aun no hemos logrado descifrarla-

Y cuál es?-

Esta-Orsola mostraba la frase.

**_tiapoten tse in dibuscor nostri 5_**

Stiyl pasó por unos momentos intentando pensar si alguna de esas palabras le era conocida pero no tuvo éxito.

No me suena ninguna-

Stiyl-san cree que Index-san pueda ayudarnos?-

Es posible, pero ella no esta aquí, luego de que llegáramos aquí, le pedí a Kanzaki que se la llevara con ella, Agnese Sanctis y las demás-

Entonces supongo que debería llamarlas, por suerte tengo el número de Agnese-

En poco tiempo la llamada fue contestada y sin mayor problema Orsola logro comunicarse con Index y le digo la frase que querían descifrar.

Eto...Orsola-san...ese 5 no se le hace raro?-Decía Index por teléfono.

Raro?-

Si como si quisiera decirnos algo?-

De que hablas?-

No se puede que sea mi imaginación, pero tal vez ese 5 no sea un numero, tal vez lo escribieron así para que pensáramos que en efecto era un numero, pero es muy posible que en realidad no sea un numero y en ese caso, si no es un numero es una letra, y si usamos esa letra s con cualquiera de las otras palabras no muestra alguna palabra real, excepto con "**_Nostri_**" con lo que vendría siendo "**_Nostris_**"-

Es verdad, me enfoque tanto en el idioma que no pensé en el numero-

Ahora con base a ello, "_**Nostris**_" es una palabra en latín que significa Nuestro-Index hablaba normalmente -y usando eso como base si acomodamos bien cada palabra el mensaje es "_**potentia est in cordibus nostris**_", lo que viene significando "**_El poder se encuentra en nuestro corazón_**"-

El poder se encuentra en nuestro corazón?-

Esa frase en si era simple pero era un hecho que detrás de esa frase se encontraba un enorme misterio.

Regresando a Ciudad Academia el mismo día que Kamijou fue declarado en coma.

Heaven Canceler-Estas palabras eran dichas por un sujeto que se encontraba suspendido dentro de un enorme tubo con ciertos líquidos que al parecer eran vitales para él.

Aleister...porque me has llamado aquí-

Supongo que solo para entretenerme...dime el joven sobreviviente de la 3°a guerra mundial está en coma no es verdad-

Si...ese chico...recibió mucho daño esta ocasión, de hecho aunque no estuviera en coma, su cuerpo quedo desecho, aunque mentí a sus seres queridos diciéndoles que su cuerpo no estaba grave-

Que tan...mala es su condición-

Para empezar el chico perdió su brazo izquierdo completo, muchos de sus órganos internos fueron literalmente hechos polvo y muchos de sus huesos y músculos han quedado inservibles-

Entonces ni siquiera usando el tratamiento que me diste ese chico podría seguir viviendo-

Así es...dime Aleister...acaso estas contento de esto...ese chico era un simple niño en cosas de adultos...y gracias a ti y las maquinaciones de otros, este joven perdió todo en su vida...sabes alguna veces pensé...que tu interés en este chico era solo eso...pero te atreviste a subestimar a todo el mundo...creyendo que un niño podría sobrevivir a cosas así...Aleister te lo dije en un ocasión...te advertí que te alejaras de mis pacientes y más aun de él...pero no te importo y ahora me mostraste el resultado...-Heaven Canceler estaba por salir del edificio cuando -Aleister no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, de ahora en adelante dejare que alguien más se encargue de tu tratamiento-

Y así fue como Heaven Canceler salió con lo que parecía ser una molestia en su ser, por otro lado Aleister quien había dicho todo esto sin ningún tipo de emoción, solo digo.

Me temo que estas equivocado...viejo amigo...yo no subestime a nadie...tu eres el que subestima a ese chico...-

Eso había sucedido, pero en el tiempo presente Aleister se encontraba en una llamada con la famosa Laura Stuart.

Aleister, las cosas han ido cambiando...los planes que teníamos están dando un giro...ese chico no salió de la ecuación-

Te refieres al hecho de que Kamijou Touma ha vuelto y que eso significa que en el futuro el podría representar una amenaza?-

Amenaza? que ingenuo eres Aleister...ese chico jamás podría representar una amenaza para nosotros, en mayor magnitud podría llegar a ser una molestia entre muchos otras-Laura sonaba muy segura de sí misma y demostrando que para ella Touma era solo un bicho problemático.

Tienes razón, Kamijou Touma no representa ningún tipo de peligro, después de todo nosotros somos los pilares de nuestras facciones-

Lo ves, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, bueno aquí termina nuestra conversación tengo cosas que hacer Aleister, xao-

Fue así que Laura Stuart había colgado, mientras Aleister se mostraba algo pensativo.

Me temo que estas muy mal, pero supongo que lo mejor fue no decirte que cometes un gran error al subestimar a Kamijou Touma, un error que yo jamás he hecho-

Y es así como retrocedemos en el tiempo a el último momento que supimos de Touma.

Biri Biri?-Touma quien había vuelto, se encontraba aun intrigado sobre la actitud de Misaka Mikoto.

Baka...Baka...Baka...Baka...Baka...-Misaka había pasado de abrazarlo a darle ligeros golpes en el pecho, pero estos representaban lo feliz que ella se sentía.

Misaka-san?-

Sniff...sniff...puedes decirme lo que quieras...incluso puedes burlarte...pero...seré sincera...yo...sniff...sniff...estoy muy...feliz...-

Feliz?-Touma miraba dulcemente a Misaka, puesto que comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía.

Si...yo estoy...muy feliz...de que...hayas vuelto...-Misaka era sincera y quería que Touma se diera cuenta de que en verdad le alegraba que él estuviera bien.

Touma simplemente sonrió a Misaka y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras le decía.

Yo también estoy contento de haber vuelto Biri Biri, la verdad soy muy feliz de que te alegre que este bien-

Baka!-Misaka le dio un golpe un poco mas fuerte mientras le decía -claro que me alegra que estés bien, han pasado 3 semanas desde que fuiste internado y todo mundo había perdido las esperanzas, pero yo me negué a rendirme, claro que estoy feliz porque estés aquí-Misaka no paraba de llorar de alegría mientras le decía todo eso a Touma.

Así pasaron minutos, mientras Misaka seguía llorando y Touma seguía acariciándole la cabeza, pero entonces Touma comenzó a flaquear.

Ehh?-Touma estaba por irse de espaldas, pero gracias a Misaka esto no paso, ya que ella logro jalarlo de la mano y evitar que se cayera.

Estas bien?-Misaka se mostraba algo preocupada.

Si...supongo que debo estar algo débil-

Es verdad...deberías volver a recostarte-Misaka estaba preocupada y poco a poco ayudo a Touma a regresar a su cama.

Una vez recostado, Touma comenzó a debatirse ciertas cosas, algo que la Railgun noto de inmediato mientras lo vigilaba desde la silla que ella siempre usaba para cuidarlo.

Pasa algo?...-

Emmm no nada...-

Nunca has sido bueno para mentir...dime que sucede...o acaso no soy alguien de fiar?-Misaka mostro algo de tristeza al pensar que Touma no confiaba en ella.

No es eso!...es que bueno...no sé si preguntar...-

Dime...qué pasa?

Emmm bueno...porque estás aquí?-

Por qué?...pues te estaba cuidando-Misaka poco a poco comenzaba a avergonzarse.

En la noche...?-

Buuuu...eno...eso es porque...la enfermera...que te cuida en la noche...no pudo venir...y como yo te cuido todos los días...yo decidí quedarme...-

En ese momento Misaka solo pudo pensar algo

~Que demonios acabo de decirle? como pude decirle que lo he estado cuidando!~

Misaka comenzaba a tornarse roja como si toda su sangre estuviera ubicada en sus mejillas.

Qué? Biri Biri...tú me has estado cuidando?...todos los días...-Touma no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Por lo que Misaka estaba mas y mas avergonzada, Touma estaba muy confundido y era inevitable la siguiente pregunta.

Te obligaron a cuidarme?-Obviamente Touma había vuelto y eso incluía sus tontas deducciones jajaja.

Chapa! Chapa! Chapa! Chapa!

Las chispas de la Railgun comenzaron a salir y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a Touma.

~Ay! soy un idiota, que hice? Fukou da!~

Touma sabía que había cometido un error que le costaría la furia de Misaka, la cual poco a poco fue acercándose y cuando estaba justo adelante de la cama de Touma de lado derecho justo a la altura del pecho de Touma.

sniff...sniff...sniff...sniff...-Misaka se había dejado caer justo en el pecho de Touma mientras se notaba sus lagrimas brotar -obligarme? acaso eso piensas?...sniff...sniff...supongo que si te dijera que lo hice porque estaba preocupada por ti...pensarías que es una estúpida broma verdad?...sniff...sniff...-Misaka se encontraba llorando justo sobre el pecho de Touma.

Touma rara vez pasaba de estar aterrado o confundido, a ponerse serio y esta ocasión fue así, ya que Touma se dio cuenta que había lastimado a Misaka, por lo cual al no saber qué hacer simplemente hizo un puño con su mano izquierda y sin perder tiempo dirigió ese puño a su rostro y con todas sus fuerzas se propino un fuerte puñetazo.

PLUM!

Misaka en ese momento simplemente se quedo en Shock.

Porque diablos hiciste eso?-Misaka no entendía la acción de Kamijou.

Por que mas...me lo merecía...hable sin pensar...y te hice llorar...algo que no quiero...no deseo verte sufrir...no quiero eso-Touma aun algo lastimado expreso sus deseos sin problema.

No hagas eso de nuevo...por favor...aun estas débil...no quiero que te pongas mal...-Misaka se encontraba confundida, pero feliz puesto que aunque no era la mejor manera, Touma demostraba que se preocupaba por ella.

Touma aun no podía volver a la normalidad y sin pensarlo.

Misaka...puedes perdonarme?-

Baka...claro que te perdono-Esto lo dijo con su típica actitud "Tsundere", pero esta ocasión hasta el propio Touma sonrió para sí mismo.

Pero aun así Touma sabía que había una última cosa que preguntar.

Eto...Misaka...dónde vas a dormir?-Touma no era tonto y había visto la otra cama no muy lejos de la de él, pero aun así quería preguntar si lo que el temía era correcto.

La...verdad...es que yo dormiré...en la cama que esta allí..-Misaka apenas podía terminar dicha frase.

~Entonces yo estaba en lo correcto, lamentablemente~

Pero eso no lo pedí yo! Mai-san la enfermera lo hizo! no es como si yo quisiera pasar la noche a tu lado...-

Misaka apenas podía con la vergüenza, si bien cuando Touma estaba inconsciente ella no le veía problema quedarse en la misma habitación, pero ahora la historia cambiaba, Touma había despertado y eso implicaba un grado de avergonzamiento. inminente para ella, pero de un momento a otro todo cambio cuando.

...puedes decirme...que te esta...pasando?-Misaka había cambiado de forma magistral el ambiente, con lo cual el que estaba en problemas era Touma.

De...que...estas hablando..?-Touma intento evitar la conversación.

En ese momento Misaka se mostro seria y a la vez deprimida.

Acaso seguirás sin confiar en mí?...acaso nunca me llegaras a considerar alguien en quien puedas confiar?...porque no entiendes que puedo ayudarte...porque no comprendes que no debes hacer esto solo...-Misaka se mostraba muy triste mientras decía todo eso.

Touma no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que él veía a Misaka así.

Yo...no...se-Touma estaba en silencio.

Te lo dije aquella noche...¿Por qué tú propia ideología no se aplica a ti mismo también? ¿¡Por qué eres el único que no pide ayuda!?-

Misaka...la verdad es que...-

Baka! dímelo! yo quiero ayudarte! deseo ayudarte! tú arriesgaste tu propia vida para detener el experimento de Accelerator! tú siempre me ayudas!-

No...no puedo Misaka...no dejare que seas arrastrada a todo esto...no quiero verte en el peligro que yo he pasado...no lo hare...-

Misaka se mostraba muy decepcionada y solo pudo decir.

Por qué?-

Por que...porque...porque...-

Por qué hiciste una promesa?-Misaka por fin logro hacer la pregunta exacta.

Touma no pudo decir nada porque podría haber esperado todo, menos lo que había oído en ese momento.

Lo sé! sé que tú hiciste una promesa con ese sujeto que fingía ser Unabara Mitsuki!-

Touma estaba fuera de sí, jamás pensó que Misaka los hubiera oído.

Sé que tu le prometiste algo-Misaka sabía perfectamente cuál era la promesa, pero su objetivo era oírlo de Touma.

Touma sabía que pasara lo que pasara el resultado sería el mismo, así que poco a poco comenzó a hablar.

Es verdad...ese sujeto me pidió una sola cosa...que te protegiera...que no importa el lugar o el momento, ni contra que, yo estuviera ahí para protegerte...-

Misaka apenas podía controlarse mientras oía a Touma.

El...me digo que se lo prometiera...y yo...le dije...que te protegería...a ti y al mundo que te rodea-Touma había terminado y era obvio que el decir eso no fue fácil, estaba más que avergonzado.

Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Y porque...hiciste esa promesa?-Misaka apenas podía con su vergüenza, pero era obvio que estaba decidida a llegar al final.

Por qué?...-

Lo hiciste...porque es lo que siempre haces...ayudar a todos los que se cruzan en tu camino...Misaka comenzaba a mostrarse un poco triste. -aceptaste esa promesa solo por eso...es decir aceptaste proteger a alguien sin motivo...así como te pudo pedir que me protegieras...pudo decirte a alguien más y hubieses aceptado no?-Misaka necesitaba saberlo aun si la respuesta la destrozaba.

Yo...puedo decirte que tienes razón...siempre ayudo a todo aquel que lo pide y lo necesita-

Misaka estaba destrozada de saber cuál era su respuesta.

Pero...el simple hecho de que seas tú...aun sin que él me lo hubiera pedido...yo siempre lo haría...y puede que creas que es porque siempre ayudo a todos...pero no sé cómo decirlo...tu eres mi amiga...me preocupo por ti...eres muy importante para mi...de hecho-Touma poco a poco comenzó a sonreír. -aun cuando me encontraba en lugares lejanos, no dejaba de preguntarme como estabas...no negare que te llegaba a extrañar...pero hay una cosa...no se la razón de todo esto...pero puedo decirte algo...si en algún punto llegaste a pensar que solo te ayude por ser otro más del grupo...no fue así...desde el momento en que te conocí en la máquina expendedora...algo en mi interior me decía que tú eras alguien importante...tal vez mi viejo yo tenga la respuesta-

Tu...viejo yo?-

Kamijou Touma con memoria-

Misaka no sabía que decir, Touma la había hecho entristecer, pero de un momento a otro demostró que en todas las ocasiones que la ayudo no fue por ser alguien más a quien ayudar, sino que lo hizo porque él lo deseaba, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Misaka...perdóname...yo te he hecho daño...al alejarme y simplemente no entrometerte en todo esto-

Baka...deja de disculparte...pero ahora si te voy a decir algo...no me importa lo que pienses yo te ayudare, ya no estarás solo...ya no tienes que pelear tu solo...-Misaka había dicho esto con mucha seguridad, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a dudar por un simple hecho -eto...y que exactamente es "esto"-

Jejejeje...no tienes idea...Biri Biri...-Touma había sonreído.

Y así fue como Touma comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, su encuentro con Index, la forma en que conocido a dos magos miembros de la organización Necessarius, Stiyl Magnus y Kanzaki Kaori que habían sido amigos de Index, aunque esto lo sabía por un reporte que Stiyl había dejado a Heaven Canceler, en dado caso de que este hubiera perdido su memoria. Sus primeras misiones ayudando a Stiyl, como el encuentro con Himegami Aisa, luego le relato el hecho de que su vecino y mejor amigo Motoharu Tsuchimikado era espía de Ciudad Academia y de Necessarius, lo cual descubrió en su viaje a la playa para visitar a sus padres, donde conoció a una chica llamada Sasha Croitsef, quien resulto ser un ángel. La existencia de Kazakiri Hyouka, su enfrentamiento contra la maga Sherry Cromwell, su primer incursión como enemigo de la Iglesia Católica Romana, el rescate de Orsola Aquinas, su enfrentamiento contra el líder de la Iglesia Amakusa, su lucha contra Agnese Sanctis, los secretos detrás del Daihasei como por que Touma estaba en la competencia de secundarias, lo que le sucedió a su compañera Fukiyose Seiri, la misión para salvar Ciudad Academia de Oriana Thompson y su maestra Ridovia Lorenzetti, el rescate de Agnese y sus aliadas, su enfrentamiento contra la elite de la Iglesia Católica Romana, Vento del Frente.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a tornarse más serio y dijo.

En este punto fue que yo me convertí en un riesgo para el lugar en el que me encontrara, puesto que los Católicos Romanos buscaban matarme, ya que Vento del Frente no era cualquier mago, era parte de Asiento Derecho de Dios-

Misaka seguía oyendo y así Touma comenzó a relatar su misión en Avignon, Francia donde detuvo los planes de otro miembro del Asiento, Terra de la Izquierda el causante de todos los problemas contra Ciudad Academia, luego paso a la parte en que la Amakusa Itsuwa se convirtió en su guardaespaldas, debido a que la Iglesia Católica ya le había enviado una amenaza directa, lo cual se confirmo cuando Acqua de la Retaguardia hizo acto de presencia en Ciudad Academia, lo cual costo 2 enfrentamientos para derrotarlo y llegando por fin al punto más crítico de todo Fiamma de la Derecha, aquella persona que causo tal vez el peor de todos los males, La Tercera Guerra Mundial. Touma comienza a explicar todo lo que sucedió y el hecho de todos los aliados que encontró en el camino, hasta que por fin llega al punto cuando Misaka llego a la Estrella de Belén, el hecho de que el se negó a irse y finalizando con la derrota de Fiamma y como Touma cayó al océano Ártico y como Leivinia Birdway lo salvo luego de la derrota del arcángel Gabriel.

Para ese momento Misaka estaba en shock, jamás hubiese imaginado que Kamijou Touma un Sper nivel 0 estaba metido en algo tan increíblemente peligroso, el simple hecho de que la Iglesia Católica Romana lo considerara una amenaza, era sorprendente, pero saber que él fue quien acabo con la Tercera Guerra Mundial, era algo sin nombre.

Para resumir todo, soy un estudiante de preparatoria sin ningún poder más que mi mano derecha que pelea contra magos-Touma simplemente soltó las cosas así.

Touma poco a poco explico todo acerca de la magia hasta que Misaka por fin pudo terminar de procesar todo.

Okay ahora entiendo, entonces el sujeto contra el que luchaste era un mago?-

No...de hecho eso era un ser creado por la ciencia-

Como mis hermanas?-

No...tus hermanas fueron hechas a base de tus genes, son tus clones lo que las hace seres vivos...no ese sujeto era algo diferente a tus hermanas además pueden usar magia y poderes Sper, algo que naturalmente es imposible, mi amigo Tsuchimikado cuando llega a usar magia, siempre queda al borde de la muerte-

Tan peligrosa es la magia?-

Por lo que he experimentado desde que fui arrastrado a todo esto, es cierto la magia es muy peligrosa-

Y que es lo que piensas hacer?-

Lo que es correcto y es detener al lunático que creo esas cosas-Touma estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Misaka lo detuvo.

Esta vez...nosotros 2 lo detendremos-Misaka estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer.

Misaka no permitiría que Touma saliera del hospital así como así.

Misaka...por favor déjame ir-

Baka! nunca lo hare! puede que tus heridas hayan sanado, pero estas muy débil-Misaka decidió prometerle algo a Touma -te prometo que en cuanto te recuperes por completo detendremos a ese sujeto, juntos-Esto último provoco un sonrojo en Misaka.

De acuerdo-

Y te advierto algo, si intentas escapar yo misma te atare a la cama-Ella hablaba muy enserio y como algunas otras ocasiones, estaba apretando sus puños para mostrarle a Kamijou que hablaba enserio.

Okay prometo no escapar Biri Biri-

Y fue así que Misaka poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

Eto...Baka...como le explicaremos al doctor que despertaste?-

Mmmm tienes razón...después de todo 3 semanas fue mucho tiempo...bueno ya veremos que hacer mañana...aummm...rayos a pesar de que acabo de despertar tengo sueño..aummmmmmmmm..-

Supon...go que deberías descansar...-Misaka no sabía qué hacer, ella dormiría en la misma habitación que Touma.

Bueno...hasta mañana Misaka...aummm-Touma se había acostado más cómodamente, pero de un momento a otro digo algo -No te preocupes Mikoto...no hare nada raro así que deberías descansar-Y así Touma poco a poco comenzó a dormirse.

Misaka no podía creerlo, Touma al parecer parecía mas consiente que otras ocasiones y además la había llamado por su nombre. Fue así que poco a poco Misaka se acostó en su cama y luego mientras veía la espalda de Touma, sin darse cuenta se le salió algo.

Buenas noches...Touma-Misaka estaba roja luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Buenas noches Mikoto-

Y peor fue su reacción al oír las palabras de Touma, quien al parecer aun no estaba dormido.

Descansa...Biri Biri-

Gra...cia...s-

Fue así que una apenada Misaka Mikoto termino abrazada a otra almohada que tenia y durmiendo muy alegre luego de oír dichas palabras del que ella creía tal vez nunca volvería a oír. Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Touma, el había vuelto a aquel mundo oscuro.

Vaya...que te pareció tu recibimiento?-

Que hago aquí otra vez?-

Que pregunta tan mas tonta, pues esto es tu cerebro, bueno nuestro cerebro, siendo mas específicos una parte de nuestro cerebro-

Una parte?-

Así es, hablando claro esto es donde el cerebro guarda los recuerdos-

Recuerdos?-

Dime Kamijou Touma sin recuerdos, alguna vez te pusiste a pensar, si en efecto la Pluma de Juan destruyo tus neuronas de esa parte de tu cerebro que almacena los recuerdos, como es que aun puedes recordar nuevos eventos, si supuestamente esas neuronas fueron destruidas?-

De que estás hablando?-

O más sencillo si se supone que nuestros recuerdos fueron destruidos, como es posible que yo esté aquí? recuerda que yo soy el Kamijou Touma con recuerdos-

Es...verdad ahora que lo mencionas, como es que realmente puedo confiar en que tú seas el Kamijou Touma con recuerdos?-

Jejeje muy buena pregunta...para eso tu deberías saber algunas cosas del pasado y así saber si estoy diciendo la verdad o no, pero por desgracia no tienes ningún recuerdo de esos tiempos-

Entonces como puedo confiar en ti?-

No puedes...de hecho si yo estuviera en tu misma posición...tampoco lo creería, pero supongo que tú debes saber la respuesta-

En ese momento ambos Touma sonrieron y dijeron la misma oracion.

No puedo confiar, pero sea como sea solo me queda hacerlo-

Fue así que ambos se regresaron la misma sonrisa.

Siempre seremos los mismos idiotas verdad?-Dijo Kamijou con recuerdos.

Con o sin recuerdos somos unos completos idiotas jajaja-

Y bueno volviendo al punto, la razón de traerte aquí es que yo no puedo ayudarte a recuperar los recuerdos, pero lo unico que puedo darte es una simple pista y es que tú tienes razón sobre lo que le dijiste al doctor cara de rana, solo eso diré sera tu misión entender lo que te he dicho-

Pero si no me dijiste nada!-

Claro que lo hice, tu deber es entender lo que he dicho-

Fukou da!-

Tranquilo jajaja-

Pero antes de irse Touma decidió preguntarle algo a su otro yo con recuerdos.

Dime...porque es que yo...-

Consideras a Misaka Mikoto alguien especial?-

Vaya supongo que en verdad eres yo-

La respuesta a eso la sé perfectamente, pero me temo que tú también debes buscarla y entenderla-

Y fue así que Touma desapareció de ese mundo, mientras su otro yo comenzaba a desaparecer el solo digo las siguientes palabras.

Touma, tu estas en lo cierto, tal como se lo dijiste a Heaven Canceler, aquellos recuerdos no están en tu cabeza, están en tu corazón o mejor dicho en nuestro corazón-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Celos.

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, cuando en cierta habitación alguien había aparecido para hacerle una visita a cierto joven preparatoriano.

Vaya...vaya...vaya, así que es verdad has vuelto-

Acaso te sorprende?-

Claro que no...después de todo yo te salve la ultima vez, sé muy bien de lo que eres capaz-

Jeje...si tienes razón….y dime a que has venido?-Touma sabía perfectamente que Leivinia no estaba ahí solo porque si.

A decirte la identidad de tu enemigo-

Acaso eso tiene nombre?-

Si...al igual que lo que usaron para crearlo-

Eso lo sé muy bien, fue creado por medio de la ciencia-

Te equivocas...eso no fue creado ni por la ciencia, ni por la magia-Leivinia poco a poco comenzó a hablar -Gilles de Rais conoces ese nombre?-

No...pero Tsuchimikado me digo que el esta detrás de todo-

Así es...su nombre real es Frasto Teo fue registrado aquí mismo en Ciudad Academia hace mas de 100 años, fue un Sper de nivel 2 experto en telequinesis, aunque se limitaba solo al movimiento de objetos, al parecer murió en un incendio en el distrito 19, pero todo fue planeado por él para poder desertar y no lo trataran de asesinar y así escapar, luego de eso logro entrar a la Iglesia Católica Romana donde se hacía llamar Aureolus y poco a poco fue escalando peldaño por peldaño hasta que logro convertirse en uno de los grandes discípulos del entonces Fiamma el cual aun no formaba parte del Asiento Derecho de Dios-

Si algo así me habían dicho Stiyl y Tsuchimikado-

Lo que ellos no te dijeron es que bajo la tutela de Fiamma, Frasto ahora conocido como Aureolus logro convertirse en un gran mago, en el aspecto teórico nunca en el aspecto práctico, por que como tú lo sabes, un Sper no puede usar magia-

Lo sé-

Pero entonces Fiamma envió a Aureolus a una comunidad en la ciudad de Einsiedeln en Suiza, donde Aureolus encontró unos escritos muy interesantes, los cuales el pretendía mostrar a su amo a su regreso, pero la curiosidad lo derroto y termino leyendo dichos escritos y cayendo en el poder que estos tenían-

Y que tenían esos escritos?-

No...de hecho lo importante no era que tenían escritos sino quien los había escrito, pero eso te lo diré mas adelante, el hecho es que Aureolus había leído y aprendido perfectamente todo lo que estaba escrito y secretamente se la paso estudiando todos los días hasta su regreso, lo que nadie sabía es que Aureolus era un Sper, puesto que sería expulsado de la Iglesia sin mayor problema-

Pero como logro que el propio Fiamma no lo supiera que él era un Sper?-

El había dicho que solo hasta el momento en que el sintiera ser digno de usar la magia se lo mostraría a su amo, fue así que Aureolus regreso y decidió mostrarle a su amo que ya era digno de usar magia, lo cual a Fiamma no le causo el mínimo interés y fue así que Aureolus se convirtió en un mago oficial y se llamo a si mismo Paracel 50-

Pero que tiene que ver todo esto?-

Déjame continuar, puesto que cada detalle es muy importante-Leivinia empezó a relatar nuevamente -todo fue genial, hasta que alguien fue a decirle a Fiamma que Aureolus se había quedado con unos escritos que habían encontrado en Einsiedeln y que durante los 4 meses que estuvieron ahí Aureolus comenzó a actuar extraño, fue así que 2 días después mientras Aureolus dormía, Fiamma envió a sus subordinados a examinar a Aureolus, con lo cual supo que Aureolus era un Sper lo cual causo que Fiamma lo expulsara de la Iglesia, fue así que Aureolus se encontró sin un lugar al cual regresar, pero el magníficamente había quemado los escritos 1 día antes para que Fiamma no lograra obtener el conocimiento que estos tenían, así que poco a poco Aureolus opto por cambiarse el nombre y hacerse pasar por un enviado de dios, así que entro a la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa donde comenzó a usar el nombre de Gilles de Rais y esta ocasión decidió usar a sus fieles para comenzar sus experimentos en búsqueda de lo que el soñaba, un ser capaz de usar poderes psíquicos y mágicos-

Pero acaso no, el logro usar mágica delante de Fiamma?-

Si pero el precio fue caro, Frasto se dio cuenta que luego de esa demostración algo en él había cambiado, mejor dicho una parte de él, su ojo derecho ya no tenía la mas mínima vista y fue así que se dio cuenta que el usar magia para el aun era imposible, pero algo le quedaba claro ese aun significaba que con investigación y experimentación lo lograría-

Entonces el hizo experimentos con humanos?-

Si...porque él buscaba la creación de lo que aquellos escritos decían era posible-

De que hablas?-

Hace poco te dije que lo importante no era el escrito en sí, sino quien los había escrito y ahora te lo diré y te explicare claramente su significado, aquellos escritos fueron escritos por Theophrastus Phillippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim o mejor conocido como Teofrasto Paracelso, fue conocido porque se creía que había logrado la transmutación del plomo en oro mediante procedimientos alquimistas, en pocas palabras un Alquimista-

Alquimista? que es eso? nunca había oído eso-

Hay muchas definiciones para eso, pero solo una es la correcta, es aquel que logra crear y usar magia por medio de la ciencia-

Usar magia...con la ciencia?-

Jejeje...creelo o no...así es...pero el hecho es que Paracelso fue alguien que en su tiempo fue considerado un genio, pero poco después fue considerado un enemigo de dios-

Por qué?-

Porque Paracelso, logro crear una abominación, un ser viviente creado por la ciencia y la magia, un Homúnculo-

Homúnculo?-Touma jamás había oído algo así.

Si...y esa misma información se encontraba en los escritos que Frasto encontró, todo parecería que fue una simple coincidencia, pero la verdad es que Frasto es un Homúnculo, creado por el propio Paracelso usando su misma sangre-

No lo entiendo?-

Frasto en si es la reencarnación forzada de Paracelso, mas correctamente es un clon creado por medio de técnicas de alquimia y es obvio que Frasto sabe perfectamente que el es Paracelso, puesto que su antiguo nombre de mago lo delata Paracel 50-

Pero porque Ciudad Academia está envuelta en todo esto?-

Por que Paracelso fue culpado por científicos, y su clon Frasto fue menospreciado también por científicos, es por eso que Frasto ha creado a estos Homúnculos mejorados, para destruir a la ciencia que tanto el odia-

Touma poco a poco procesaba todo, pero en si ya no era tan difícil después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de historias.

Entonces yo soy el unico que puede acabar con él...porque él es un ser creado por la ciencia y la magia?-

No se las razones de los demás, pero por mi parte te puedo decir que a fin de cuentas tu no permitirías que el destruyera tu hogar o sí?-

Jajaja si tienes razón...después de todo en este lugar están las personas que quiero..-

Me impresiona que tan lejos puedes llegar...después de todo lo que has pasado siempre sigues demostrando tu ideal-

Jejeje..-

Bueno debo irme...nos volveremos a ver Kamijou Touma-

Adiós...por cierto...gracias por salvarme..-

Leivinia solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras tanto Touma regresaba a su sueño, pero de un momento a otro sintió que alguien más estaba ahí y fue que recordó el hecho de que Misaka estaba en una cama no muy lejos de él.

Rayos quiero ir al baño-Touma poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y con mucho cuidado salió al baño.

Mientras tanto Misaka había oído ruido y poco a poco despertó y al notar que Touma no estaba ni en su cama, ni en la habitación, así que decidió salir a buscarlo.

Fiu fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Touma estaba en el sanitario terminando sus debidas necesidades y poco a poco se acerco al lavabo para limpiarse las manos, había terminado, pero de pronto -ahh...rayos...me siento...raro...muy

mareado...no puedo...moverme...mal...di...cio...n- En ese momento Touma había caído justo delante de la puerta.

Misaka quien buscaba a Touma decidió ir a los sanitarios y esperar, por lo cual justo cuando estaba por llegar, sintió como su corazón palpitaba algo que a ella le pareció extraño, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta del baño de hombres y tocar, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, algo en su interior le decía que algo había pasado, así que decidió entrar y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al intentar abrir la puerta, había golpeado con algo.

Eh? Touma! Touma! Touma que pasa? que te sucede? me escuchas?-Misaka estaba muy preocupada, sus recuerdos de los momentos en que Touma había estado inconsciente y sin dar ninguna respuesta, habían vuelto a ella sin control mientras ella intentaba calmarse.

mmm...-

Touma? despierta! reacciona!-

Biri Biri?-Touma había despertado rápidamente al oír que Misaka comenzaba a llorar.

Misaka lo unico que pudo hacer es abrazarlo y decirle.

No hagas eso! por favor aun no estás bien si necesitas algo pídemelo! que piensas que hubiese pasado si no me doy cuenta que no estabas en la habitación!-

Lo siento...no pensé que estuviera tan débil...-Touma se disculpaba con Misaka al ver que nuevamente la había hecho llorar.

Muy...bien...te...perdono...-Misaka se había puesto muy tímida mientras había dicho esto.

Y poco a poco ambos tomaron camino a la habitación, cuando llegaron Misaka poco a poco ayudo nuevamente a Touma a recostarse.

Misaka...quiero decirte algo...-

Que sucede?-

No quiero...que te vayas a asustar...pero...me estoy sintiendo mal...me estoy mareando mucho...siento que en cualquier momento me desmayare...-

Estas jugando?-Misaka intentaba no perder el control, puesto que el simple hecho de saber que Touma estaba mal, la hacía preocuparse.

No...lo siento...pero...esto no es un juego...-Touma apenas podía hablar y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Espera! no lo hagas! no cierres tus ojos! Baka! abre tus ojos!-

Mi...ko...to...-

Por favor no cierres tus ojos!-

N...o...ll...o...r...e...s..-

En ese momento Touma había cerrado sus ojos y su rostro tenía una sonrisa.

Baka?-Misaka comenzaba a perder la razón, puesto que aun no podía superar el hecho de que Touma en una ocasión ya había estado así. -Baka Despierta!-

Tranquila-

Una voz se oyó y poco a poco una chica vestida con una sudadera blanca con franjas azules y rojas, había salido de la nada.

Quien eres tú..?-Misaka sin pensarlo se había puesto agresiva.

Eso no tiene importancia, pero una cosa si te diré, no vengo aquí a pelear sino a ayudar-Esta chica no era otra más que una de las miembros de la organización Nueva Luz, Lessar.

Ayudar?-

Kamijou Touma está muy debilitado, porque a pesar que el Imagine Breaker cerró todas sus heridas e incluso regenero su brazo izquierdo, eso literalmente uso la mayoría de la energía vital que el tenia, es por ello que apenas y puede mantenerse consiente-

Y que debemos hacer?-

Por el momento lo mejor es dejarlo descansar, pero en dado caso que su situación no mejore, solo hay una forma de que el pueda recuperar un poco mas de energía-

Y cuál es?-

Bueno...es un método que yo invente y por lo tanto debe ser usado bajo las condiciones que yo lo haría-

De que hablas?-

Pues yo cree algo así como una vitamina ultra poderosa, que viene impregnada en este brillo labial-Lessar había mostrado dicho brillo.

Que estas intentando decir?-

Pues que esta vitamina solo funciona usando el brillo labial y tener contacto con los labios del sujeto débil-Lessar decía todo esto con su usual y coqueta forma de expresarse.

Espera estás diciendo que..-

Se debe besar a la persona-Lessar había sonreído.

Be...bebe...besar?-Misaka apenas podía con lo que había oído. -quien en su sano juico haría funcionar algo con esas condiciones?-

Solo alguien como yo jajaja, pero tranquila si quieres saber algo es que esta vitamina solo funciona si yo la uso, aunque algo me dice que tu no deseas que lo haga verdad jijiji-

De que estás hablando...no es como si fuera de mi incumbencia...-

Entonces no te importaría que lo bese?...-

Misaka estaba muy nerviosa puesto que al parecer esta extraña chica solo estaba jugando con ella.

Jijiji tranquila...no lo hare...por ahora.-Lessar sabía perfectamente cómo hacer pasar por un ligero martirio a Misaka. -dale mis saludos cuando despierte y dile que los momentos en Rusia, fueron de lo más candentes-Ella estaba por irse cuando.

Quien eres tú?-

Te aseguro que si le dices, lo que te acabo de decirte el sabrá quien soy yo-

Y fue así que Lessar desapareció dejando a Misaka bastante sorprendida.

Qué rayos fue todo eso?-Misaka apenas podía entender todo esto, pero era un hecho que no importa los problemas que tuviera Touma, siempre había un factor en todo esto y tal vez era el más importante y el más fastidioso. -chicas-

En ese momento sucedió algo, dentro de su mente Misaka comenzó a recordar los relatos de Touma desde que fue arrastrado al mundo de la magia, poco a poco ella fue sacando diversas palabras o mejor dicho decía algunas palabras.

Index...Kanzaki...Himegami...Sasha...Kazakiri...Sherry...Orsola...Agnese...Fukiyose..Oriana...Ridovia...Itsuwa...Leivinia...-Misaka sonreía mientras dibujaba una mueca de ira, así es Misaka solo notaba nombres de mujeres, lo cual poco a poco la fue sacando de sus casillas -así que el Baka fue arrastrado...-En esos momentos Misaka sin saber la apariencia de todas esas personas se imagino a Kamijou en un trono, rodeado de dichas chicas, lo cual poco a poco la fue sacando aun mas de sus casillas -maldito pervertido!-Sin darse cuenta ella había lanzado un puñetazo a Kamijou que se encontraba acostado plácidamente.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Kamijou había salido de su estado al sentir un aura mortal y gracias a ello el puñetazo solo se hundió en la cama de la cual él, magistralmente escapo.

Eh?-Misaka había salido de su trance al darse cuenta que Touma la miraba con mucho miedo -Baka?-

Quuueeee demonios te pasa?-Touma miraba a Misaka aun más atemorizado que otras ocasiones.

Qué?-

Si no me hubiese despertado, ahora estaría hecho papilla! qué te pasa Biri Biri-Touma decía todo esto, pero no como regaño sino como pidiendo una explicación, aunque un tanto asustado.

Poco a poco Misaka trato de entender todo, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos probablemente fueron los culpables del ataque fallido a Touma, esperen Misaka lo consideraba fallido y no accidental? esto si era grave jajaja.

No.. se dé que me estás hablando..-Misaka trato de cambiar el tema.

Qué? acaso estas ciega? acaso no ves mi cama? -Touma tenía evidencia, puesto que la cama donde hace poco el se encontraba estaba literalmente grabado lo que parecía ser un puño, además de que en dicho lugar es como si dicho puño se hubiera hundido hasta tocar el piso mismo.

Misaka no sabía qué hacer, puesto que era un hecho que la evidencia era clara.

Eto...bueno es que yo...-

~Piensa piensa maldición...mmm ya se!~

Tenía una pesadilla...y haberes camino dormida...-Misaka decía esto pero no tenía mucho poder de convencimiento.

Entonces caminas dormida...y tuviste una pesadilla?-Touma era idiota, pero no tanto. -acaso en algún punto pensaste que me tragaría eso?-

Bueno...yo...-Misaka estaba contra la pared, Touma no le había creído.

Que mas da...supongo que no sucedió algo tan grave, aunque pudo pasar, pero lo importante es que no...ahora mmmm-Touma miraba su cama, la cual ya no le serviría.

Y así con Misaka viéndolo, el poco a poco comenzó a quitar las sabanas y simplemente se acostó en el piso usando las sabanas para taparse.

Buenas noches...-Touma simplemente había dicho eso ante una Misaka impacta.

Buenas noches? eres idiota? como es que dormirás en el suelo?-

No te preocupes es mas cómodo que dormir en la tina de mi baño-

Espera? que dijiste?-

Que el dormir aquí es más cómodo que en la tina del baño-

Un momento...porque duermes en la tina de tu baño?-

Pues porque en mi cama se queda cierto organismo devorador y mortal-Touma había respondido mientras reía -además de malhumorado-

Hablas de la chica con ropa de monja?-

Si...-

Ella en ningún momento hubiese imaginado eso.

Y si quieres una razón más clara, es que a pesar de que yo Kamijou Touma jamás intentaría nada con ninguna chica mientras dormimos en la misma habitación, eso no quiere decir que Index me permitiría dormir con ella-

Misaka no sabía que responder o decir.

O acaso piensas que soy un pervertido que internaría hacerle algo a una chica mientras duerme?-

Pues...yo...-

Supongo que ya no me sorprender...Fukou da-

Solo eso vas a decir?-Misaka por alguna razón no entendía nada de la reacción de Touma.

Que mas quieres que diga? después de todo tú y muchas personas más saben de mi desgracia-

Desgracia?

Así es siempre me suceden cosas problemáticas, con muchas personas-

Personas?-

Si por ejemplo una noche estaba durmiendo y me desperté por que me estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz y al ir a buscar pañuelos a mi habitación, Index se despertó y como estaba con su ropa de dormir que solo es una de mis camisas, pues ella pensó que la estaba viendo pervertida mente además de que mi hemorragia nasal no me ayudo mucho-

Entonces...siempre te pasan cosas así...-Misaka nuevamente tenía esa aura bastante oscura.

Biri Biri?-

Jejejeje...jejeje...entonces...eres muy desafortunado...-

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

Misaka?-

FUM!

Sin mayor advertencia Misaka lanzo su poderoso Railgun a Touma, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de que sin necesidad de usar su mano izquierda, Touma negó por completo el ataque.

Baka?-Misaka miraba sorprendido a Touma el cual se encontraba de pie con una posee muy extraña.

Vaya jejeje enserio que eres muy descuidada Mikoto-chan-Touma se comportaba algo extraño puesto que se encontraba parado como las ocasiones en que se enfrentaba a Misaka, solo que esta vez sin tener su mano derecha para protegerse.

Ahh?-

Pero bueno...supongo que siempre has sido así, desde el día en que tontamente pensé que te estaba salvando de esos sujetos-Touma no parecía ser el mismo.

Espera? como es que lo recuerdas? acaso no perdiste tus recuerdos?

Jejeje si tienes razón...nosotros perdimos nuestros recuerdos el pasado julio 29-

Nosotros?-

Jejeje supongo que solo Kamijou Touma me conoce...pues perdona mis modales Mikoto-chan...mi nombre es Kamijou Touma-

Qué? Baka...que te sucede?-

Supongo que debo decirlo como es...mi nombre es Kamijou Touma...al igual que el otro Kamijou Touma...pero si pretendo que lo comprendas te diré que el Kamijou Touma que estaba hace poco aquí es Kamijou Touma sin recuerdos...mientras que yo soy Kamijou Touma con recuerdos-

Estas diciendo que recuperaste tus recuerdos?-

Si y no...nunca perdí mis recuerdos...porque yo siempre los he tenido...es el otro Kamijou Touma el que nunca los tuvo..-

De qué rayos hablas?-

El doctor cara de rana...le dijo a Kamijou Touma sin recuerdos...que el incidente que ocasiono su pérdida de recuerdos, más que perdida había sido destrucción...pero la realidad es que si destruyo, pero no los recuerdos...sino el lazo, el vinculo entre los recuerdos...y el cuerpo...-

No lo entiendo?-

Yo tal como dije soy Kamijou Touma con recuerdos, porque yo soy los recuerdos, por eso mi forma de ser es tan diferente al Kamijou Touma que tú conoces...incluso al Kamijou Touma que conociste antes de la perdida de recuerdos...-

Diferente? acaso tú no eres el chico al que conocí esa noche?-

Si y no...yo soy los recuerdos de aquel chico...para hacerlo fácil...yo Kamijou Touma simplemente soy la materialización de los recuerdos, mientras que el Kamijou Touma que tú conoces, es la personalidad y en si en molde...para ser más precisos yo y el otro yo...somos las dos mitades del Kamijou Touma que tu conociste-

Mitades? estas diciéndome que el incidente causo que ustedes se separan?-

Si...así es...-

Y que es lo que haces aquí?-

Que mas sino salvarnos-

Y donde está el Baka?-

Él? el simplemente ha vuelto a dormir...cuando volvamos a despertar el creerá que nada paso y que todo fue un sueño-

Solo para eso viniste?-

Supongo que a pesar de ser Kamijou Touma con recuerdos...no soy el Kamijou Touma con recuerdos que tu quieres-Touma con recuerdos sonreía melancólicamente.

Qqqqqqqquerer? de que estás hablando?-Misaka estaba muy apenada.

Jejeje me refería...al Kamijou Touma con recuerdos que conociste...al que deseas volver a ver..-

Nnnnno se dé que me estás hablando...yo no deseo volver a ver a nadie...-

Jejeje...siempre serás la misma chica ruda...y...linda que conocí...-Touma con recuerdos sonrió al terminar de decir esto.

Misaka no podía negar que dicho comentario la había avergonzado, pero le había agradado.

Esa noche intentaba salvar a una chica de secundaria...pero poco después aprendí que en realidad estaba salvando a los tontos que se le ponían en su camino...jejeje...porque nadie podría salir ileso después de enfrentarse a la Sper nivel 5 Railgun...jejeje-

Te...equivocas...hubo una persona que siempre salía ileso...-Misaka usaba su personalidad Tsundere pero la hacía ver muy linda.

Tienes razón...jejeje...-

Baka...siempre haces lo mismo...con o sin memorias...siempre salvas a todos...aun cuando...nunca te llevas el crédito..-

Olvidaste lo que te dije cuando te salve a ti y a tu amiga en el centro comercial...a quien le importa quién salvo a todos...si todos están a salvo no hay ningún problema-Touma con recuerdos sonrió aun mas.

Baka...-

Fue...un placer volverte a ver...Biri...Biri..-Touma con recuerdos había sonreído como si se tratara de una despedida. -quieres saber una cosa? con o sin recuerdos...la respuesta que hubiera dado siempre seria la misma-

Y así Touma con recuerdos se volvió a acostar en el piso para caer en el sueño en el que se encontraba nuevamente, no sin antes.

Adiós...Mikoto-Y así Touma con recuerdos cerró los ojos.

Instantes después Touma comenzó a abrir los ojos y justo como Touma con recuerdos dijo, para Touma no parecía que hubiese ocurrido nada, poco a poco comenzó a distinguir a Misaka.

Eh? Biri Biri? pasa algo?-Touma notaba que Misaka estaba algo extraña. -que me pasa? por qué? por qué? tengo lagrimas en mis ojos?-Touma estaba muy confundido con todo lo que sucedía.

Tienes...frio?-Misaka estaba apenada.

Frio...mmm supongo que si...-

Si...tú quieres...te puedo hacer espacio...-

Espacio?-

Fue...mi culpa que tu cama quedara así...y además si duermes en el piso...aun con esas sabanas...podrías resfriarte...-

Pero..-

Además...yo debo cuidarte...-

Estas segura...?-

Hazlo...antes de que cambie de parecer...y te advierto que si intentas algo...me las vas a pagar...-Misaka apenas podía con su sonrojo.

Touma poco a poco se comenzó a acostar, pero uso una de las sabanas para hacer una barrera entre ambos.

Hice...una barrera...para tu seguridad...-

Está bien...buenas noches..-

Buenas noches...-

Ambos quedaron de espaldas, divididos por la barrera de sabana y así ambos poco a poco comenzaron a caer en brazos de Morfeo, aunque es un hecho que a pesar de estar dormidos, ninguno de los dos lograba descansar como era debido, puesto que por su parte dentro de Touma había alguien más.

Jejeje...eres tan linda...y hermosa...como aquella noche que te conocí...-Touma con recuerdos parecía estar llorando -pude habértelo dicho...pude haberte dicho la verdad...aquel momento en que las plumas caían...y al saber que seguramente una de ellas me mataría...mi unico pensamiento...eras tú...-

Touma con recuerdos comenzaba a sonreír mientras mas y mas lagrimas salían de su ser.

Misaka...desde el día en que te conocí...supe que tú eras alguien especial...incluso aquella ocasión en el centro comercial...yo estaba como siempre ayudando a alguien...pero en el momento en que te vi...por alguna razón quería que ese instante durara mucho mas...y cuando me lance a detener esa explosión...ese día en la máquina expendedora...lo que realmente quería decir es...que a mí no me importaba ser un héroe...para mí lo más importante...es que todos estuvieran a salvo...y aun más importante que tu estuvieras a salvo...-Touma con recuerdos parecía estar haciéndose polvo -Biri Biri...yo te quiero...te amo aun siendo solo los recuerdos de mi viejo yo...-

Y así poco a poco Touma con recuerdos comenzó a desaparecer, como si una brisa lo estuviese llevando.

Mientras tanto en el sueño de Touma.

Kamijou Touma...me sorprende que sigas vivo...-

Fiamma...-

Acaso piensas que solo porque detuviste las 3°a guerra mundial, detuviste todos mis planes..-

Bastardo! por tu culpa el mundo entero estuvo al borde de la destrucción!-

Kamijou Touma...ya deberías saber que ahora que has vuelto...yo en cualquier momento...volveré por ti...y no me importara matar a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino...sean magos...o Spers...-

Te detendré! no importa lo que me suceda! jamás te permitiré que les hagas daño!-

De que hablas?...ya lo hice...-Fiamma reía con una malicia que producía un horrible temor a cualquiera.

Puesto que detrás de Fiamma habían cadáveres, los cuales era fácil de saber a quien pertenecían.

No...no...puede ser...-

Ahí se encontraban los cadáveres de alguien con una camisa hawaiana, lo que parecía ser un cadáver con ropas de sacerdotisa, las ropas negras de Stiyl, el cadáver de Kanzaki, el traje de monja de Index, entre otro cadáveres conocidos, Accelerator, miles de uniformes de la Tokiwadai, ropas de monjas, un uniforme de chica del instituto de Touma, las ropas de todos los miembros de Amakusa.

No...maldición...no...-Touma estaba en shock, todos sus amigos habían sido asesinados por Fiamma y peor aun hasta sus amigos que nada tenían que ver, Aogami, la hermana de Tsuchimikado entre otros más.

Lo vez ahora Kamijou Touma...no importa cuánto te esfuerces...no importa cuando luches...siempre saldrán heridos los que quieres...-Fiamma estaba riendo como maniático -pero te diré que muchos opusieron resistencia, pero solo una nunca se rindió hasta que por fin la destroce por completo...esa chica Sper...nunca se rindió y siguió peleando aun después de que yo destruí a todos sus clones, hasta el pequeño clon que acompañaba al Sper con cabello blanco-

Touma sintió como su ser se rompía, si era dolor, pero más que dolor su ser estaba llenándose de furia, una furia tan poderosa que la misma realidad comenzaba a romperse.

Que pasa Kamijou Touma estas enojado?-Fiamma solo podía burlarse.

Touma poco a poco solo podía tener en mente algo, el dolor de saber que Misaka había muerto, pero ese dolor todo el dolor que el sentía en segundos se convertía en furia, rabia, odio los cuales era como energía dormida dentro de Touma.

Si solo te vas a quedar ahí parado...sera mejor matarte de una buena vez-Fiamma comenzaba a acercarse a Touma.

Pero justo cuando Fiamma comenzó a acercarse más a Touma, es como si de un instante a otro hubieran pasado a otra realidad, una donde el mundo literalmente parecía de vidrio, puesto que cielo, tierra, edificios, todo tenía grietas.

Qué demonios...como está pasando esto?-Fiamma no entendía nada, Touma no parecía estar desprendiendo ningún poder extraño ni nada por el estilo, entonces que provocaba que el mismo universo se estuviera rompiendo poco a poco.

Pero de un momento a otro algo sucedió y sin menor advertencia, una onda de poder, como si se tratara de una onda de sonido golpeo directamente a Fiamma, el cual reconoció al instante el sonido de dicha onda.

Maldición...como es que ese poder haya salido? acaso no debe usar su mano derecha?-

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Misaka intentaba dormir pero no podía y fue aun peor cuando oyó al joven Kamijou hablando entre sueños.

Fia...mma-

Misaka por un momento pensó que se trataba de una chica, pero recordó el relato de Touma, sobre la 3° guerra mundial y quien la provoco.

Vaya...el Baka debe estar teniendo un mal sueño..-

Bas...tar...do...-

Pero poco a poco Misaka noto que la respiración de Touma comenzaba a acelerarse.

No...no...no...no...-

Esta...teniendo una pesadilla...muy fuerte...-

Mal...di...cion...-Touma parecía estar muy extraño, era como si en su sueño estuviese pasando por algo muy doloroso.

Nuevamente en el sueño de Touma.

Ese imbécil, como es que pueda enviar ondas de su poder?-

Ahh...ah...ah...ah...ah-Touma parecía estar poseído, por toda esa ira y eran visibles sus lágrimas...-

Ven y pelea!-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-En ese momento la furia de Touma tomo forma en miles y miles de ondas de Imagine Breaker, las cuales golpeaban a Fiamma.

No es posible...qué demonios es ese monstruo?...el no tiene ningún poder de la ciencia...y mucho menos de la magia...qué diablos es él?-

Ahhhh...tu...te atreviste...a matarlos a todos...mis...amigos...mis seres queridos...pero...además...la mataste...mataste...a la persona...mas importante...para mí...tú la mataste...-Touma estaba más que furioso.

Estas palabras eran escuchadas por Misaka, en el mundo real aunque a un nivel más lento y cortado.

Y que harás? vas a destruir mi ilusión?-Fiamma se burlaba.

No...esta vez no...esta ocasión...VOY A DESTRUIR TU ESTUPIDA EXISTENCIA!-Touma estaba enfadado y las ondas de Imagine Breaker golpeaban sin piedad a Fiamma, además de que Touma era rodeado por una enorme onda de Imagine Breaker.

Fue así como Fiamma era golpeado mas y mas por las ondas, mientras Touma corría hacia él, pero a cada paso que Touma daba, Fiamma sentía como una parte de el era borrada o mejor dicho negada.

MALDITO!-Touma con todas sus fuerzas le propino un poderoso puñetazo a Fiamma el cual al darse cuenta que estaba por morir, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos.

Y así Fiamma solo luego de sentir el tremendo golpe de Touma, se dio cuenta que solo quedaba una parte de él, su ojo izquierdo. Así es Touma había hecho literalmente pedazos a Fiamma y así quedo Touma en ese mundo lleno de los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, solo para que luego de derrotar a Fiamma comenzara a gritar.

MIKOTO!-Touma gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo que él no había notado es que su sueño había pasado a la realidad, puesto que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, ya que al igual que en su sueño, el gritaba con tanta intensidad y dolor, que termino cayéndose de la cama.

Misaka se encontraba sorprendida, si bien todo lo que había oído en si podía tratarse de alguien más, pero él había gritado con todas sus fuerzas su nombre, Misaka se hacia la dormida, pero era obvio que debía controlarse, quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de alegría, acaso ella significaba tanto para él?. Touma no entendía lo que había sucedido, acaso el había gritado tan fuerte que Misaka no lo había oído, al parecer si, puesto que ella no parecía haberse despertado, pero antes de volverse a acostar sin saber la razón, Touma sonrió de felicidad, no solo porque aquel horrible sueño hubiese acabado, sino porque enserio estaba muy feliz de ver a Misaka.

Biri..Biri...-Touma nuevamente se había acostado y esta ocasión sin saber cómo en lugar de darle la espalda a Misaka, el quería aunque sea verla, aunque solo fuera su espalda.

Mientras tanto Misaka, apenas podía dormir, ella quería llorar, pero si lo hacia Touma se daría cuenta y además se preocuparía por ella, esperen acaso Misaka daba por hecho que Touma se preocuparía por ella?. De una u otra forma Misaka, comenzó a quitarse las sabanas con la intención de salir de la habitación, pero nada la había preparado, para el hecho de que Touma ya no le estaba dando la espalda, al contrario el estaba viéndole la espalda, lo cual obviamente dejo a Misaka en shock, pero por que era la primera vez en que veía a Touma dormir tan tranquilamente, acaso fue tan horrible el sueño que había tenido.

Mmmmm...Biri Biri...-Touma había hablado entre sueños nuevamente pero esta ocasión al decir esto, se dibujo una sonrisa tan alegre y feliz en su rostro que Misaka no pudo notar que sus lagrimas habían brotado sin aviso.

Baka...-Misaka había sonreído al ver la sonrisa de aquel que ella amaba con tanta fuerza y como si todo fuera paz, simplemente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida, pero al igual que Touma esta ocasión no le dio la espalda, por lo tanto ambos dormidos, se estaban dando la cara.

Y así ambos pasaron la noche, mientras ambos por lo visto tenían sueños muy alegres, puesto que ninguno de los dos, dejo de sonreír en toda la noche. Pero como todo buen momento en este mundo de To Aru Majutsu no Index, esto cambio en la mañana.

Emmm?...a pesar de todo no me sorprende que el este de vuelta...pero por lo visto no ha perdido el tiempo...-

Doctor...acaso no está sorprendido de que Kamijou-san este despierto y además que su brazo que había perdido, este de vuelta?-

Mai...déjame decirte que con este chico todo es posible...aunque déjame decirte que no espere que esto llegara a pasar así...digo esa chica siempre se ha preocupado por el...pero jamás imagine que en tan poco tiempo dieran tremendo salto-

De lo que ambos Doctor y Enfermera hablaban, era el hecho de que:

1° Kamijou Touma no estuviese, ni conectado, ni en su cama, además de que al parecer su cama había sido víctima de algún oso o bestia salvaje.

2°Que al parecer Kamijou Touma había dormido en otra cama.

y

3° Que en dicha cama estaba su cuidadora, dormida felizmente, pero además del hecho de que ambos Kamijou Touma y Misaka Mikoto estaban dormidos dándose la cara.

Bueno...que se le va a hacer...supongo que lo importante es que el este bien...-El doctor cara de rana mejor conocido como Heaven Canceler, simplemente había salido de la habitación acompañado de la enfermera. -regrese en unos 20 minutos y despiértelos, debo hacer unos análisis a Kamijou-san-

Si doctor como ordene-

Y así la mañana había caído, pero la Railgun aun no se levantaba y como era su costumbre buscaba su amado peluche Gekota aun estando con los ojos cerrados, pero por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba hasta que por fin hallo un bulto y sin pensarlo comenzó a abrasarlo.

Jejeje...Gekota...que suave estas...-Misaka incluso comenzaba a babear un poco como niña pequeña.

Ella simplemente se aferraba a su "peluche", pero mientras más lo abrazaba comenzó a darse cuenta que ciertas partes se sentían raras, además a la hora de tocar la cabeza de "Gekota", parecía tener algo puntiagudo en su cabello.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-Touma por otro lado parecía un ladrillo, puesto que nada lo despertaba, aunque cierta chica de la Tokiwadai lo estuviese abrazando como loca.

Gekota...acaso...compre...una versión punk?-Misaka aun no abría los ojos y seguía examinando su "peluche". -mmmmm...pero...espera...ahora que me acuerdo...donde me dormí...-Misaka comenzaba a intentar recordar su realidad. -si recuerdo bien...no dormí en mi dormitorio...mmmm donde dormí...?-

Misaka seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Ahhh si ya recuerdo...me quede en el hospital cuidando al Baka...pero espera...acaso traje a Gekota conmigo?...-Misaka seguía cuestionándose muchas cosas -espera que no el Baka despertó...y por alguna razón su cama quedo hecha un desastre...ahhhh si...pero el decidió quedarse en el suelo...-En todo ese tiempo Misaka había hecho gestos, pero poco a poco sus gestos comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo -un momento...acaso no le dije al Baka que podía quedarse conmigo?...pero quedamos de espaldas...no veo como-Y así fue que Misaka comenzó a entrar en razón -espera...acaso no me desperté y él me estaba dando la cara?...bueno pero aun así yo era la que le estaba dando la espalda...un momento...yo estaba cansada y me quede dormida dándole la cara también...no...no...no...jejejeje...no puede ser que sea tan tonta...como...para...abrazarlo...pensando...que es...Ge...ko...ta-Misaka a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados demostraba estar algo mmm como decirlo golpeada por la realidad. -okay...abriré mis ojos...y veré que estoy equivocada...seguramente estoy abrazando la sabana que el Baka puso para dividir la cama-

Y así Misaka comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero al comenzar a hacerlo ella hubiese deseado no hacerlo, puesto que tenia a Touma aun dormido, abrazado pero muy cerca de su pecho, aun así la cara de Touma era visible, pero la triste verdad para Misaka es que esto apenas empezaba.

Aummmm!...vaya...-

Misaka sentía que su mundo se venía abajo

Qué bien dormí...mmmm...donde estoy...-

Ella desearía ser tragada por la tierra misma.

Mi...saka...-Touma ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

Y sin más que decir las chispas de Misaka comenzaron a salir.

Misaka...espera...espera...esto...es un hospital...ten cuidado..espera!-Touma había sido atacado por una Misaka muy avergonzada.

Y así quedo Misaka completamente avergonzada en su cama, mientras Touma estaba en un rincón pidiendo a dios que Misaka no lo fuera a matar, pero de pronto entro alguien.

Veo que por fin despertaron dormilones-

Mai-san...-

Buenos días Misaka-san, durmió bien?-

Emmm...si-

Pasa algo Misaka-san?-

No...nada-

Y usted Kamijou-san que hace ahí?-

Yo...he bueno...-En ese momento Touma comenzó a hacer flexiones -pues vera como pase tanto tiempo inconsciente, pensé que sería bueno hacer ejercicio-

Qué bien, bueno Kamijou-san temo decirle que debo llevarme a Misaka-san, porque vendrán por usted para hacerle unos estudios, además hoy tiene una agenda muy ocupada Kamijou-san-

Agenda ocupada?-

Si, el doctor ya aviso a todos que despertó, incluyendo sus padres que su profesora por fin logro contactar-

~Ohhh mierda...mis padres?...digo Komoe-sensei sabe un poco de los problemas en los que me meto, pero mis padres? Fukou da~

Y por cierto, no se preocupen par de tortolos, ni yo ni el doctor le diremos a nadie como los llegamos a encontrar-En ese momento Mai salió de la habitación.

Y así un pensamiento paso por la mente de ambos.

~Mierda...ellos nos vieron~

Y de la nada.

Y lo olvidaba, Misaka-san su madre también va a venir-

Mi...madre?-

Si el doctor me digo que le avisara a su madre que ya no sera necesario que cuide a Kamijou-san y cuando le hable a su madre y me pregunto por qué, le dije que era porque Kamijou-san había despertado, ella simplemente me digo que vendría el día de hoy, que salía de inmediato para acá-

Tskk-

Vaya entonces no voy a ser el unico con visitas jejeje-

Creo que entendiste mal Kamijou-san, seguramente la madre de Misaka viene a visitarte a ti también-

~Rayos Mai-san tiene razón~

Después de todo seguramente ella estaba preocupada por ti y por Misaka-san-

Eh? entiendo que este preocupada por Biri Biri, pero por mi? que rara persona-

~Acaso es estúpido? bueno creo que eso lo sea mejor que nadie~

Bueno sea como sea Misaka-san debemos irnos-

Y así Misaka comenzó a tomar sus cosas y poco a poco se iba marchando.

Nos vemos luego Biri Biri-

Baka...acaso piensas que seguiré aquí?...no es como si me preocuparas..-

Jejeje okay..-

Touma se quedo solo y unos minutos después entro Heaven Canceler.

Vaya! vaya! siempre dándonos sustos, solo que esta ocasión el susto duro mucho-

Jejeje...si lo sé-

Kamijou-san desde la primera vez que viniste a dar a este hospital, has cambiado mucho puede que tus recuerdos hayan sido destruidos, pero por lo visto eso nunca te ha detenido a seguir haciendo las mismas tonterías-

Jejeje creo que tiene razón-

Pero por lo visto, desde entonces tienes más personas que se preocupan por ti, esa ocasión solo era la mujer con la ropa rasgada, el sujeto de la gabardina y la chica vestida de monja, pero desde entonces mas y mas personas han estado aquí para verte cuando estas herido-

Tengo muchos amigos supongo...jeje-

Kamijou-san tengo que ser sincero...yo no pensé que fueras a volver a despertar...tu cuerpo quedo desecho...y esta ocasión no fue tu brazo derecho sino el izquierdo así que jamás llegue a pensar que podrías recuperarte...la verdad me disculpo...creo que te subestime...desde el día en que me convertí en tu doctor...supe que eras bastante tonto o estúpido y que siempre te estarías metiendo en problemas...y tenía razón...pero algo que fui aprendiendo...es que no importa que tu siempre estarías ayudando a alguien...lo cual me hizo entender que puede que seas tonto, idiota y hasta estúpido...pero eres muy fuerte-El doctor cara de rana había sonreído.

Jejeje...-

Bueno Kamijou-san vamos, debemos hacerte análisis para que en poco tiempo puedas salir de aquí-

Okay!-

Y así ambos doctor y paciente salieron con rumbo a hacer los análisis necesarios. Mientras eso pasaba Misaka había sido enviada por Mai a su dormitorio a que fuera a darse un baño, lo que ella no sabía es que durante ese tiempo sus amigas habían indagado mucho del joven al que la Railgun estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo, aunque por mas videos y fotos que siguieran encontrando, la única persona que podía explicar todo esto era dicho joven.

Mientras tanto en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria.

Así que por fin despertó Kami-yan...pero aun así Tsuchimikado no ha vuelto-

Iremos luego de terminar las clases...-Decía Himegami.

Eto...chicos donde está Fukiyose?-

No lo sé...salió después de que nos aviso lo de Kamijou-Digo una de las alumnas de relleno.

Y en efecto Fukiyose Seiri se encontraba en el baño tratando de borrar una sonrisa de su rostro.

Maldición...no puede ser que yo este contenta de que el idiota de Kamijou haya despertado...-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del increíble mundo en el que vivimos.

Ohhh si! vengan preciosas vamos a celebrar! mi mejor amigo salió del coma!-Tsuchimikado tal y como decía la carta que le había escrito a su amigo, se encontraba en Miami, viviendo la gran vida. -Kami-yan que felicidad es que vuelvas amigo mío, además has vuelto para que yo tu amigo, tu hermano te regale lo que más quieres aunque seguramente lo niegues, encontré quien te pueda quitar tu inocencia, quien te vuelva hombre! aunque había pensado en manipular a Kanzaki...después de todo a ti te gustan las mujeres como ella jajajaja...pero encontré una mujer del tipo Onee-san que te hará más feliz jajajajaja-

En ese justo momento Touma que se encontraba en el hospital, estornudo.

Pasa algo?-Pregunto el doctor.

Sospecho que algún idiota está hablando de mí-

Quiero ir! quiero ir! dice Misaka mientras hace pucheros y mueve sus piernas enojada!-

Que sucede con la pequeña?-Preguntaba Kikyou Yoshikawa.

No lo sé esta así desde que oyó mi conversación con Tomoe-Respondio Aiho Yomikawa.

Ya Callate! qué rayos quieres mocosa!-

Quiero ir! dice Misaka mientras comienza a soltar lágrimas como una pequeña-

Maldita sea a dónde demonios quieres ir? además que es eso de una pequeña? tu eres una mocosa de primaria!-

Que cruel...yo no soy ninguna niña de primaria dice Misaka mientras se deprime por recordar que no logre desarrollarme como las demás-

Ya Accelerator llévala a donde quiere ir-Decía la hermosa científica.

Pero esta mocosa ni siquiera me está diciendo donde diablos quiere ir-

No es obvio?-Exclamo la sensei y miembro de Anti-Skill.

Last Order oyó la conversación de Aiho, así que seguramente quiere ir a ver al alumno de Tsukuyomi no es así pequeña-

Si! así es dice Misaka mientras nota que las dos mujeres me entendieron fácilmente y este joven insensible solo me regaño-

Mocosa...-

Muy bien yo tengo tiempo, además prometí a Komoe que la acompañaría, quieres venir conmigo?-

Si! Si! dice Misaka mientras se muestra contenta y alegre al ver que podrá ir a ver a Onii-chan-

Muy bien vamos terminemos de comer y tomaremos un baño las tres-Exclamo Yoshikawa. -y más vale que cierto sujeto no se atreva a espiarnos-

Dicho comentario molesto a Accelerator el cual decidió salir a caminar, mientras las tres se quedaban riendo por la actitud del joven.

Mientras tanto.

Eto...aun no terminan?-Touma se encontraba con muchos aparatos conectados y era obvio que después de 2 horas ya se comenzaba a aburrir.

Solo faltan otros 30 minutos, tranquilo-

Fukou da-

En otro lugar, en otro momento.

Muy bien ya terminamos..-Kanzaki le daba los toques finales a la carta que estaban enviando ella, junto con las demás chicas, más que una carta eran algo así como firmas de recupérate pronto de todas las chicas, lo cual incluía las chicas de Amakusa y fuerzas Agnese.

Eto...estas segura que Kamijou Touma le agradara nuestro regalo?-Preguntaba la hermana Angelene.

De eso no hay duda-Orsola se mostraba muy animada.

Además le preparamos esos chocolates no?-Exclamo Sherry.

Si yo oí que cuando te preocupas por alguien no hay mejor regalo que algo casero y todas terminamos votando por chocolates-Eran las palabras de la hermana Lucia.

Además el nunca rechazaría el regalo de señoritas como nosotras-Comento Agnese.

Y además si van con buenos sentimientos y afecto...seguramente le gustaran no crees Itsuwa jejeje-Reia la Amakusa Uragami.

Mientras Itsuwa solo permanecía callada y más roja que un tomate.

Y enserio usando la paquetería privada de Necessarius llegara hoy mismo nuestro paquete?-Pregunto la hermana Angelene.

Si...de hecho nuestra paquetería es de las mas rápidas, hoy mismo antes de la las 13.00 estará nuestro paquete en Ciudad Academia-

Y así fue como un camión se llevaba lo que parecía ser un enorme paquete.

Bueno Kaori-san es todo?-

Si muchas gracias-

Es un placer-

Volviendo a Ciudad Academia.

Eto...Doctor-san...porque estoy en un tubo como los que usan para las Sisters?-Touma en efecto estaba en un tubo como en los que las Sisters eran tratadas, aunque a diferencia de las Sisters, el tenia puesto un traje de baño.

No sé cómo decirlo...Kamijou-san...pero tienes una enfermedad muy peligrosa y desde ahora vivirás ahí-

Qué? está jugando verdad? dígame que se trata de un juego! FUKOU DA!-

Jejejeje tranquilo, jejeje claro que estaba jugando, no en realidad te metí a ese tubo para darte un baño especial, los líquidos que meteremos ahora, ayudaran a que recuperes todas tus fuerzas y tranquilo el baño solo durara 30 minutos, por cierto deberás ponerte ese respirador si es que no quieres ahogarte-

Espere un baño? de 30 minutos? acaso está jugando? estoy aburrido!-

Y sin más el doctor salió mientras el tubo comenzaba a llenarse, dejando al joven Kamijou en su baño reparador, al más puro estilo Dragon Ball Z, así es Kamijou Touma parecía estar en un baño reparador estilo Sayaijin.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrr-

Ya oyó al doctor Kamijou-san deberá estar ahí media hora-

Brrrrrroooookkkkuu daaa..-

Y así pasaron los 30 minutos, aunque para Touma esos 30 minutos parecieron más de 3 horas, mas por que antes de irse el doctor le dijo a la enfermera que Touma no debía dormirse, debía estar todo ese tiempo despierto.

Brrroooooiga...brrrryyaya...pbrrrrpabbbbsa...brrron...brrrlooos...bbbbtre...briiiienbbbbta...bbbbrrrrmminu...brrrtos..-

Si pero el doctor aun no regresa-

Brrrrrroooookkkkuu daaa..-

Luego de otros 10 minutos, el doctor apareció.

Jeje disculpe Lune salí a comprar unas cosas y tarde más de lo que pensaba-

Touma se encontraba aun con su rostro de (Por el amor de dios ya sáquenme de aquí).

Que tal el baño Kamijou-san?-

abbbbrrrruuurrrrriiiibrrrdoooo-

Okay tranquilo ya te voy a sacar, por cierto sera mejor que no te duermas ya casi es hora de las visitas y como te dijo Mai, hoy tienes una agenda muy ocupada-

Y así poco a poco Touma fue sacado del tubo.

Y bien ahora sí que te pareció tu baño?-Pregunto el doctor cara de rana.

Esos fueron los 40 minutos más aburridos de toda mi vida, si me hubiese podido dormir tal vez no me hubiera aburrido-

Si pero si te dormías, ese baño no te haría nada y te hubieses tenido que quedar más tiempo ahí-

Bueno que más da...ahora que sigue?-

Nada te regresaremos a tu cuarto para que descanses un poco antes de que lleguen tus visitas y te lo vuelvo a repetir ni se te ocurra dormirte, podrás dormirte en cuanto yo te lo ordene-

Fukou da-

Ring!-

Esa era la evidencia de que en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria habían acabado las clases.

Bueno es todo por hoy chicos, recuerden que el reporte es para el lunes, nos vemos!-

Entonces ya nos vamos Komoe-sensei?-

Si solo estoy esperando a Yomikawa-sensei ella nos acompañara, la veremos en el estacionamiento, todos están listos?-

Yo si-Decía Himegami.

Yo igual sensei-Aogami había respondido.

Yo al parecer no tengo opcion-Respondio Fukiyose.

Y así los alumnos y su profesora tomaron rumbo al estacionamiento donde Yomikawa los esperaba.

Hola disculpa la tardanza Komoe-

No te preocupes...mmm...oye acaso esta niña no es...-

Así es...es la hija de una de mis amigas de la escuela preparatoria...y me encargo cuidarla...ya que su hermana no puede..-

Los jóvenes veían a la pequeña Last Order, pero las dos chicas notaban algo y por dios para no darse cuenta significa que estamos ciegos.

Yomikawa-sensei? como se llama esta pequeña-Pregunto Fukiyose.

Emmm...ella se llama-

Yo me llamo Misaka dice Misaka mientras responde a tu pregunta y nota que tu y la otra chica me han estado viendo raro-

Así que te llamas Misaka...de pura casualidad tienes una hermana mayor?-Preguntaba la estudiante de preparatoria con tremendos atributos.

Misaka si tiene una hermana mayor al igual que todas las Misaka dice Misaka mientras intenta entender la razón de tu pregunta-

Bueno...lo mejor sera irnos, por cierto pequeña lo mejor sera que te vayas adelante con Komoe-sensei-

Y así Yomikawa cambio el tema intentando que Last Order ya no hablara, puesto que al parecer por alguna razón las alumnas de Komoe, conocían a Misaka Mikoto.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Rayos...estoy aburrido...y lo peor tengo hambre-

Dijiste algo Kamijou-san?-Pregunto la enfermera en turno.

Ehhh no nada-Touma sabía que debía hablar con cuidado, porque si los doctores se enteraban que tenía hambre le mandarían comida, pero por que era malo, pues por que la comida de los hospitales es tal vez la más insípida del mundo.

Ya casi son las 13:00, ya casi llegan tus visitas-

Si...lo sé-

Y justo abajo en la recepción.

Komoe-sensei bienvenida, por lo visto los compañeros de Kamijou-san también vinieron a verlo-Saludaba la enfermera Mai.

Hola Mai-san, parece que llegamos antes-

No se preocupe, solo faltan 5 minutos para las 13:00-

Y así poco a poco comenzaron a pasar los 5 minutos, hasta que por fin.

Komoe-sensei ya puede pasar-

Okay muchachos vamos-Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que le faltaba alguien.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Touma.

Que aburrido...-

Cshrriii!

KAMI-YAN! SOCIO POR FIN DESPIERTAS! EL BASTARDO DE TSUCHIMIKADO SE LARGO A NO SE DONDE Y HE ESTADO SOLO! MALDICION AMIGO LLEVO MUCHO SIN INTENTAR TOCARLE SUS ENORMES PECHOS A...-Aogami no logro terminar su frase puesto que había sido puesto en K.O por Fukiyose.

Kamijou-kun...-

Himegami...jeje como estas?-

En ese momento sin que pudiera prevenirlo, Himegami había abrazado a Touma el cual simplemente no sabía de hacer o decir.

Pensamos que nunca volverías a despertar...pero aquí estas...que felicidad me da-

Jejeje gracias Himegami...por cierto antes de que me preguntes Index está bien-Esto último lo digo en voz baja para que Fukiyose no lo oyera.

Himegami sonrió al ver a Touma tan normal como siempre y al saber que su amiga Index se encontraba bien.

Bueno...supongo que saldré para que Komoe-sensei pase, nos vemos Kamijou-kun-Himegami se despedía, pero también cargaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Aogami, dejando solo a Fukiyose y a Touma.

Hmmmm no importa lo que te pase siempre serás el mismo holgazán de siempre...cuanto tiempo mas estarás aquí...-Fukiyose hablaba como la típica Tsundere.

No lo sé...yo espero que no sea tanto tiempo...-

Mas te vale...porque el Ichihanaransai, ya está cerca y tú me ayudaras a que sea un éxito total Kamijou!-

Y así Fukiyose salía, pero justo cuando cerraba la puerta, ella sin saberlo había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro. Y ahora era el momento de que Komoe-sensei entrara.

Toc Toc

Pase-

Kamijou-chan...-

Komoe-sensei...es un gusto poder verla de nuevo..-

Kamijou-chan...Kamijou-chan...Kamijou-chan!-Komoe se mostraba muy alegre y podía notarse como sus lágrimas salían sin control.

He vuelto...sensei...-Touma acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña profesora.

Kamijou-chan...yo había perdido las esperanzas...no sabía cómo le diría a Sister-chan lo que te sucedió...sé que ella seguramente esta con Magician-san, pero aun así ella en algún momento lo hubiese sabido y no sabría que decirle-

Tranquila...sensei...yo estoy aquí...siempre lo estaré...después de todo soy un idiota que nunca se rinde...-

Kamijou-chan!-

De esa forma Komoe Tsukuyomi se quedo abrazada a su alumno la cual la acariciaba en su cabeza para consolarla.

Komoe-sensei...muchas gracias...por todo-

Kamijou-chan...-

De no ser por usted...Index hubiese muerto aquella noche-Touma actuaba extraño y la razón era obvia, la persona que se encontraba ahí era el unico e inigualable Kamijou Touma con recuerdos.

Era mi obligación...yo soy tu profesora y viniste a pedir mi ayuda-

Gracias Komoe-sensei-

Y así Komoe poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que llego el momento de irse, además de que Touma había vuelto a la normalidad, al parecer el lapso en que Touma con recuerdos salió a flote, fue de lo más natural para el otro Touma.

Kamijou-chan estaremos afuera en la sala...pero volveremos en cuanto pasen tus demás visitas...aun no me despido...-

Okay...nos vemos luego..-

Y así poco a poco Komoe-sensei salía de la habitación.

Que bello momento, pero hay una regla o mejor dicho una ley absoluta en este universo y es.

Oigan esperen un momento? mis demás visitas? que acaso ellos no eran todas mis visitas de hoy?-

Y como si fuera una invocación la puerta se abrió.

Kamijou Touma! que tal! como van esas heridas? todo bien!-

Yomikawa-sensei? que está haciendo aquí?-

Déjame ver! déjame ver! dice Misaka mientras intenta salir de detrás de ti-

Mini Misaka?-

Onii-chan! grita Misaka mientras se dispone a abrazarte-

Traje a la pequeña a visitarte y aprovechando que Komoe venia pues venimos todos en grupo-

Onii-chan enserio no te aburriste de estar dormido por tanto tiempo pregunta Misaka mientras espera una respuesta interesante-

Emmm Mini Misaka...de pura casualidad tu...-

Si tu pregunta es si el hecho de que despertaste ya fue transmitido por la red responde Misaka mientras te dice que eso es obvio-

Porque te preocupa eso chico?-

Fukou da..-

Bueno chico nos tenemos que ir, mas tarde volveremos iremos con el grupo de Komoe a comer algo-

Adiós Onii-chan por cierto tengo un mensaje para ti de la número de serie 10032 exclama Misaka mientras empieza a darte el mensaje-

10032? estas hablando de Misaka Imouto?-

El mensaje es el siguiente (Estoy en una sesión de tratamiento pero en cuanto termine iré a visitarte, dice Misaka mientras al parecer número de serie 13577, 10039 y 19090 desean visitarte también) termina Misaka al darse cuenta que Onii-chan es un chico con suerte-

Y así quedo Touma mientras sus dos visitantes se retiraban, dejándolo con su eterna frase.

Fukou da!-

Lo que Touma ignoraba es que las Misaka eran solo el comienzo, puesto que un grupo de chicas conformadas por 2 estudiantes de Tokiwadai y 2 de Sakugawa.

~Rayos como es que paso esto?~

Regresando a unas horas.

Entonces Misaka-san se quedo la noche cuidandolo-Decia Uiharu por el celular.

Si eso me digo la supervisora ayer, cuando paso a inspeccionar la habitación por la noche-Mientras Kuroko seguía acostada en la cama de Misaka.

Y de la nada la puerta se abrió mostrando a.

Onee-sama? que hace aquí? acaso no iba a quedarse cuidado al simio?-

Ehhh? ahhh ya no es necesario, perdona Kuroko pero voy a tomar un baño-

Y así Misaka entro a la bañera dejando a Kuroko con la eterna pregunta.

~Por que ya no es necesario? acaso el simio murió? digo era obvio que ese simio no despertaría nunca más, pero por que Onee-sama estaba tan tranquila?~

Shirai-san...

Ehh?-

Kuroko había dejado el celular aun en la llamada.

Uiharu ven a los dormitorios, Onee-sama ha vuelto y por alguna razón está muy tranquila- Y así Kuroko colgó rápidamente.

Y poco después de que Misaka terminara su baño, poco a poco comenzó a vestirse, pero justo cuando estaba por irse al notar que Kuroko no estaba justo al momento de abrir la puerta.

Misaka-san a donde va?-

Saten-san...a ningún lugar en particular-

Acaso algo bueno paso?-Saten era una maestra en leer a Misaka.

Pero antes de que Misaka pudiera hacer algo por otros lados Kuroko y Uiharu la tenían acorralada.

Onee-sama que ha sucedido...me gustaría saberlo-

Misaka al saber que no podría salir de esto.

Bueno si tanto quieren saber...el Baka despertó-

QUE?-Fue lo que las tres dijeron.

Lo ves Shirai-san te dije que esto no iba a acabar fácilmente-

Ehh?-Misaka no entendía lo que pasaba.

Tienes razón Uiharu...la única forma de comprender todo esto es preguntárselo a ese hombre directamente-

Y así sin darse cuenta Misaka fue literalmente arrastrada por Uiharu, Saten y Kuroko hacia el hospital, pero lo que ninguna de las 4 sabia es que su conversación había sido oída por una estudiante común de Tokiwadai, pero había algo raro, sus ojos parecían tener una estrella de 4 picos.

Así que por fin despertó...supongo que sería una buena oportunidad para verlo...-

Y así regresamos al momento actual donde Touma sentía que en cualquier momento su desgracia jugaría con el más de la cuenta. Para esto Komoe y los demás tal como digo Yomikawa habían ido a comer algo.

Toc Toc

Touma sabía que seguramente serian mas visitas, pero no era como si pudiera decir no pase o simplemente negar una visita después de todo el valoraba aun después de la desgracia que posiblemente traería las visitas de los que se preocupaban por él.

Pase-

Y así un hombre mejor dicho un repartidor entro.

Buenas tardes, usted es Kamijou Touma?-

Emm...si-

Vengo a entregarle dos paquetes, uno de parte de la señorita Kanzaki Kaori y el otro es de parte del señor Stiyl Magnus-

Okay...-

Firme aquí por favor-

De acuerdo-Touma firmo y rápidamente el repartidor le agradeció y sin más se retiro.

Si bien el paquete de Kanzaki era bastante grande, el de Stiyl era pequeño del tamaño de un folder común.

Me pregunto qué sera?-Touma estaba por ponerse de pie cuando.

Toc Toc

Pase-

Pero jamás pensó lo que pasaría a continuación.

Soy yo...-

Biri Biri...pensé que ya no volverías-

Bueno no es que lo haya querido, de hecho fui arrastrada aquí-

Arrastrada jejeje suenas como yo, con lo de ser arrastrado a los problemas de la magia jajaja-Touma había hablado sin pensar puesto que el solo había oído a Misaka.

MAGIA!-

Y así fue como Touma noto que Misaka venía acompañado por lo que parecían ser sus amigas, bueno a una de ellas, el la conocía perfectamente, la chica con poderes de tele transportación. Y lo que era un hecho es que estas chicas venían con un objetivo claro saber todo lo que sucedió.

Jejeje que buena broma no Biri Biri...magia...quien puede creer algo tan tonto-

Alguien que presencio tu batalla con ese sujeto extraño-Exclamo Misaka.

Jejeje...jejeje...jejeje...-Touma estaba perdido.

Te daré un consejo...diles todo...porque si no lo haces...estas tres te harán la vida imposible...-

Pero...-

Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan

Ese extraño sonido había sonado pero nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde provenía

Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan

~No me digas que?~

Biri Biri...puedes pasarme ese folder? el que está arriba de la caja-

Ohhhh...que es esto?-

Son paquetes que me enviaron mis amigos-

Okay...este verdad?-

Y así Misaka sin más le dio dicho paquete a Touma, mientras ella y las demás se alejaban un poco de la cama de Touma.

Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan

Poco a poco Touma abrió el paquete encontrando una pantalla táctil la cual en efecto producía dicha melodía y sin más decidió presionar el botón que aparecía cada vez que esta sonaba, luego de hacerlo la pantalla comenzó a reproducir lo que parecía ser un video, pero era en realidad una video llamada.

Stiyl?-

Kamijou Touma así que es verdad, despertaste bueno antes que nada vengo a decirte una cosa, no te atrevas a morir antes de que yo mismo te asesine, otra cosa Index está a salvo-

Okay...mmmm Stiyl porque me contactaste de esta manera? acaso no podías decirle a Tsuchimikado tu mensaje?-

Supongo que debido a que estuviste en coma por tanto tiempo no lo sabes, pero Tsuchimikado está en una misión en América, mas correctamente en Canadá, aunque aún no sabemos si ya llego allí, seguramente el idiota se perdió, pero seguramente llegara-

Vaya que Tsuchimikado no importa donde sea, siempre lo consideran idiota jajaja-

Bueno Kamijou Touma, también vengo a informarte que por ordenes de la Arzobispo todos los agentes de Necessarius y aliados de la Iglesia Anglicana con excepción de la sacerdotisa, tienen prohibido estar en Ciudad Academia, es por ello que para cualquier asunto usaremos esta pantalla-

Entonces estoy solo?-

Si y por cierto la Arzobispo cuenta con que continúes la misión en contra de Gilles de Rais, puesto que después de todo lo que has hecho, la Iglesia Anglicana ha pensado en convertirte en agente especial de Necessarius-

Pero...yo..-

Después de todo, todos tus meritos son dignos de premiar según la Arzobispo, tu batalla contra magos de todo tipo, tus enfrentamientos contra las fuerzas elite de la Iglesia Católica Romana como lo es El Asiento Derecho de Dios, tu batalla en Ciudad Academia contra Vento del Frente, tu enfrentamiento en Francia Avignon con Terra de la Izquierda, tus enfrentamientos en Ciudad Academia con Acqua de la Retaguardia y no olvidemos tu victoria contra Fiamma de la Derecha y el hecho de que detuvieras la 3° guerra mundial entre otras cosas-

Bueno...supongo-

Pues es todo por ahora Kamijou Touma, estamos en contacto-

Y así la llamada termino dejando a Touma con la frase.

Fukou da-

Puesto que debido a dicha llamada, las chicas lo habían oído todo y no descansaron hasta sacarle toda la información a Touma el cual con ayuda de Misaka les terminaron contando todo, incluyendo el hecho de que Touma poseía una habilidad que bloqueaba o negaba todo poder de Sper y mágico.

Entonces por eso mi tele transportación no funciono contigo-

Si bien aun había mucho por explicar.

Toc Toc

Pase-

Kamijou-san ya puedes dormir, el efecto de los líquidos ya paso-

Okay gracias, la verdad es que si tengo algo de sueño-

Y así Touma pidió a las chicas que lo dejaran descansar, pero solo una opto por quedarse, lo cual 2 de las chicas entendieron fácilmente, pero una no le quedo más que entenderlo.

Entonces ellas son tus amigas...-

Estas bien? te noto algo cansado-

Si...supongo que lo mejor sera descansar-

Oye...el paquete pequeño era de ese sujeto, pero entonces que hay con ese enorme paquete? quien te lo envió?-

Emmm...un amigo..-Touma intentaba que la desgracia no hiciera acto de presencia.

Amigo?-Ahí fue cuando Misaka recordó cierta carta donde un tal Tsuchimikado, le prometía una forma de perder su virgi, Misaka entonces estaba más que dispuesta a abrir el paquete. -sera mejor abrirlo, pero sabes algo...oye! que hay ahí!-

Ehh? donde?-Touma miraba hacia donde señalaba Misaka.

Y así Misaka analizaba el paquete y al notar que el remitente no era el supuesto Tsuchimikado, pero entonces su memoria la hizo entrar en sí.

Misaka ahí no hay nada...emm Misaka?-

Oye este paquete dice que fue enviado por alguien llamado Kanzaki Kaori...-

~Mierda...no por favor~

No me platicaste que había una maga llamada Kanzaki...-

Eto...no...Kanzaki ahora que lo pienso no me suena seguramente se equivocaron de habitación..jejeje-

No creo...aquí dice que el destinatario se llama Kamijou Touma y que el paquete debía ser entregado en Ciudad Academia, en el hospital-

Jejejejeje...jejeje...jejeje-

Sin más Misaka abrió el paquete y noto que al parecer venia dos paquetes dentro del mismo, uno era enorme y el otro parecía ser un pequeño folder. Y sin saber cómo Touma se puso de pie y le arrebato el folder a Misaka.

Porque me lo quitas?-

Jejeje yo...por nada?-

Acaso es algo que no quieres que nadie vea?-

Acaso piensas que soy una especie de enfermo o degenerado?-

Pero debido a que ambos jalaban del folder este se abrió revelando su contenido.

Mis mejores deseos recupérate pronto Kamijou Touma-Al parecer el mensaje no era malo, pero entonces por que Misaka estaba tan enfadada.

Ohhh rayos...-Touma sabía que estaba muerto.

Por qué? muy simple el folder contenía fotos, con mensaje de recupérate pronto, de chicas, pero como saber que eran de chicas, muy fácil por que cada foto era de diferente chica, pero la foto era de cada una pero posando con ropa sexy, trajes de baño, cosplay, etc. Y entre todas las fotos estaba la de Kanzaki, Agnese, etc.

BAKA!-

Touma había sentido el aura mortal de Misaka y por suerte logro salvarse usando su mano derecha, pero tal vez fue peor cuando el segundo paquete revelo su contenido, uno un chocolate casero de cada chica y dos una prenda de ropa intima?

Mientras tanto con Kanzaki.

No sé...no sé si realmente debí tomar el consejo de Tsuchimikado-

Okay eso lo explicaba todo.

BAKA PERVERTIDO!-

Y así Misaka luego de que su ataque fuera bloqueado salió furiosa de la habitación de Touma.

Ese maldito pervertido! ese idiota! ese imbécil!-Misaka seguía mostrándose molesta así que no logro ver por dónde iba y termino tropezando con alguien.

Ahhh-

Ouch-

Disculpa no vi por donde iba...tú?-

Que pasa Misaka-san acaso te sorprende verme aquí?-

Que estás haciendo aquí? acaso no siempre usas a tus esclavos?-

Normalmente pero esta ocasión merece que este en persona-

Ocasión?-

Si! vine a visitar a una persona muy especial que tuvo un accidente y ha estado internado por un buen tiempo-

Ha...como si me importara-Misaka salió dejando a la persona que no era otra más que su rival, Shokuhou Misaki, también llamada la Reina de Tokiwadai.

Y así Misaka seguía caminando y ya tenía mucho que había salido del hospital, de hecho estaba por llegar a su dormitorio.

Rayos, además de ese Baka...tenía que encontrarme con ella...mmm esperen...yo he estado viniendo aquí y en ese piso el unico paciente es...-

Y así Misaka entro en un trance cuando su mente la obligo a recordar su último encuentro con Misaki.

Recuerdo de Misaka.

Entonces eso es lo que sucede...bueno es verdad que ambas somos rivales, pero somos compañeras y humanas y aun mas importantes somos hermosas chicas de secundaria, así que te daré un consejo, no deberías estar aquí llorando o quedándote metida en tus pensamientos, deberías estar al lado de **Touma** y apoyarlo, el que este en coma no significa que no haya ninguna esperanza-

Fin del Recuerdo.

En su mente solo podía oír algo.

~Touma Touma Touma Touma...esperen como es que ella sabia el nombre del Baka?~

Ohhh no...no puede ser!-Misaka tomo camino nuevamente a la habitación de Touma.

Mientras tanto.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Touma yacía dormido puesto que estaba muy cansado.

Firmmm

La puerta se había abierto y ahí se encontraba Shokuhou Misaki, enfrente de Kamijou.

Touma...no has cambiado nada...-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Jejeje...sigues teniendo la misma boba cara mientras duermes...-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

No creí el poder volver a saber de ti, el verte en la mente de Misaka-san, me sorprendió, pero supongo que al igual que a mi ella ha sido una de las personas que has ayudado-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Debo aceptar que al enterarme que estabas en coma, me preocupo pero aun así jamás perdí las esperanzas, yo sé de lo que eres capaz, después de todo de no saberlo no me hubiese enamorado de ti tan intensamente-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Incluso aun después de que deje de saber de ti, fui a la biblioteca de tu colegio hace poco y fue que te vi, estabas con dos chicos, uno con piercings y cabello azul y otro con cabello rubio, gafas de sol y playera hawaiana, pero sabía que eras tú-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Pero entonces note que a pesar de que me habías visto, no me habías prestado atención, a pesar de que yo te miraba tu simplemente debiste pensar que miraba a alguien que estaba detrás de ti...fue así como empezó a sospechar que algo te había sucedido...hasta que por fin luego de una investigación...descubrí que el pasado julio 29 fuiste internado en este hospital y que la mayoría de tus heridas se hallaban en tu cráneo, entonces pude deducir que seguramente podrías haber perdido tus recuerdos-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Entonces me di a la tarea de confirmarlo y fue así que tras espiarte por medio de mis títeres, lo confirme-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Porque solo así podrías olvidarte de mí-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Tu...novia-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Desde aquella noche de julio 15, donde tuvimos esa discusión-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

Touma...perdóname...si hubiésemos estado juntos...nada de esto te estaría pasando..-

Misaki se acercaba cada vez más a Touma, pero de repente.

Mmmmm...mmmmmmm-Touma comenzaba a despertar.-eto...quien eres tú?-

Misaki sentía que algo en su interior se rompía, pero ese sentimiento duro poco, puesto que era más su felicidad al ver y oír a Touma.

No te preocupes Touma...no importa si no me recuerdas...yo hare que me recuerdes-

Y así sin más Misaki tomo a Touma y sin duda alguna lo beso, momento el cual era presenciado por Misaka la cual justo en el momento en que Misaki había besado a Touma, ella abría la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto con Kanzaki.

Stiyl que pasa? porque has venido?-

Pues debido a que la Arzobispo se fue de viaje, digamos que estoy de vacaciones-

De viaje? a donde fue?-

Eso es lo peor...nadie lo sabe-

Esa mujer solo da problemas-

Jejeje es raro que hables así, pero supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano del mundo de la ciencia.

Bienvenida a Ciudad Academia-

Una chica muy hermosa vestida con un uniforme de cierta y muy famosa escuela preparatoria, la cual tomaba un taxi en el aeropuerto.

A donde la llevo señorita?

Lléveme al distrito 7-

A que parte señorita?-

Voy a la Escuela Preparatoria XXXXXXXX-

En este caso dicha escuela era la famosa Cierta Escuela Preparatoria, es decir la escuela de Touma.

Okay...mmm señorita perdone mi atrevimiento, pero cuál es su nombre? pregunto por qué así es más fácil hablar con los pasajeros-

Jejeje...muy bien mi nombre es Laura...Laura Stuart-

Supongo que va a clases a esa escuela?-

No de hecho me acabo de transferir e iré a arreglar mis papeles-

Okay pues mucha suerte señorita Laura y sea bienvenida a Ciudad Academia-

Gracias sospecho que me divertiré mucho aquí-

BUENO TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, CREEANME QUE ME ESMERE Y ALGO ME DICE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA LEJOS DE TERMINAR, TANTO ESTE FANFIC COMO LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL JEJEJE.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Los Recuerdos de la Reina.

Nos encontramos en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Ciudad Academia, donde se encuentran 3 personas, la primera una de las Sper nivel 5 Misaka Mikoto alias Railgun, la segunda otra de las Sper nivel 5 Shokuhou Misaki alias Mental Out y y la tercera uno de los Sper nivel 0 Kamijou Touma poseedor del Imagine Breaker.

~Que demonios está sucediendo aquí? quien es ella? y porque siento como si no fuera la primera vez que la veo? y peor porque siento que no es la primera vez que...me besa?~

Touma apenas podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

Mientras Misaka sentía solo una cosa, furia e ira, si bien Shokuhou Misaki era su rival en su escuela, ella jamás pensó que esta rivalidad fuera a llegar hasta la persona más importante para ella, ella tenía que admitir que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos pero unos celos acompañados por una furia enorme.

Me alegra volver a verte Touma-Misaki por otro lado luego de haber besado a Touma, estaba abrazada a este.

Ahh?-

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

Misaka-san no pensé que te encontraría en este lugar-Misaki sonreía.

Misaka?-Touma miraba con horror el hecho de que en efecto Misaka estaba en la puerta.

~No me digas que vio como me besaba?~

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

Que haces ahí parada Misaka-san viniste a visitar a alguien?-En ese momento Misaki había dejado de abrazar a Touma y se había sentado en la esquina de la cama.

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

Biri Biri?-

No me digas que conoces a...este joven preparatoriano...Kamijou Touma o mejor dicho a mi novio-Misaki estaba dispuesta a tomar el lugar que ella tenía.

NOVIO?-

Ambos Touma y Misaka se quedaron en trance.

~Espera? acaso yo tengo novia?~

~Pensé que se trataba de alguna amiga del Baka, pero su novia?~

Más vale que me des una explicación idiota!-Misaka estaba muy molesta.

Explicación? estás loca yo no tengo ni idea de quién es ella!-Touma por otro lado por primera vez podía negar algo realmente.

Entonces es cierto...perdiste tus recuerdos Touma-

En ese momento tanto Touma como Misaka se sorprendieron.

De...que estás hablando jejejeje-Touma intentaba no caer.

Deberías saber que no puedes engañarme-

Debes estar teniendo alucinaciones jejejeje-

Misaka-san puedes venir aquí un momento?-

Misaka no tuvo otra más que ir, aunque sus ganas de apalear a Misaki eran muy fuertes.

Que es lo que quieres?-Misaka estaba muy molesta.

Puedes ver esto?-Misaki había sacado su teléfono y le estaba mostrando una foto a Misaka.

Eh?-Misaka no podía creerlo, la foto que estaba viendo era de Misaki si pero estaba abrazada a cierto peli erizo.

Puedes ver las demás, son un total de 10 fotos-Misaki comentaba mientras seguía riendo.

Entre foto y foto Misaka se iba poniendo más y más roja y sus chispas salían.

Eto...Misaka?-Touma por otro lado no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

Si tanto quieres saber lo que está viendo cariño, tú tienes esas mismas fotos en tu celular-Misaki en ese momento había alcanzado el celular del joven el cual a pesar de todo había sobrevivido, aunque no era el mismo celular, cada batalla terminaba rompiendo el celular, por lo que siempre compraba uno nuevo pero solo cambiaba la memoria y así es como si al celular jamás le hubiese pasado nada.

Qué?-

Acaso olvidaste que escondiste nuestras fotos en una carpeta llamada "Proyectos Escolares" me dijiste que de esa forma, si tu amigo Aogami o Tsuchimikado te quitaban tu teléfono, jamás verían las fotos de tu linda novia-Misaki estaba muy divertida y mas por las reacciones de Misaka. -muy bien aquí están!-

Y en efecto la famosa carpeta Proyectos Escolares tenía en efecto 10 fotos del joven Kamijou en compañía de Misaki, pero estas no eran como la que en algún momento él y Misaka necesitaron para contratar el servicio de pareja, estas en verdad demostraban que Touma y Misaki eran pareja.

~Fukou da~

Misaka continuaba en shock y Touma con cara de "mi vida acabo".

Que pasa cariño, te noto raro, no me digas...Fukou da jijiji!-Misaki por lo visto conocía perfectamente a Touma.

~No puede ser como sabía que iba a decir eso?~

Hecho que Misaka no pasó por alto.

Que...has venido...a hacer aquí?- Misaka estaba al borde de la locura.

Tú qué crees Misaka-san...-

Jamás...pensé...que...realmente...lo que temía...fuera verdad...incluso...pensé que eras una...de las tantas -Misaka se mostro más molesta -mujeres que este idiota ayudo, pero vaya...su novia...- Misaka estaba muy enojada, pero la duda era? con Misaki o con el eterno portador de la desgracia.

~Ohh mierda pase lo que pase o ataca a esa chica o me ataca a mi~

Touma sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla estallara.

Sabias algo Misaka-san?..-

Misaka estaba llenando el vaso de su paciencia y este ya estaba por llenarse o mejor dicho desbordarse.

Touma nunca vio interés en jovencitas de secundaria como nosotras, de hecho ni en chicas de su edad-Misaki decía todo esto muy divertida.

Qué?-Misaka estaba algo perpleja luego de estas palabras.

Ah?-Touma no entendía las intenciones de Misaki.

De hecho el tenia un fetiche con las mujeres del tipo Onee-san, encargadas de dormitorios, de aguas termales, hasta maestras exceptuando a su propia sensei-

Oye...espera como diablos sabes eso?-Touma estaba que no podía con la vergüenza.

~SOY UN IDIOTA QUE DEMONIOS DIJE!~

Pero hubo un tiempo en que tuvo un fetiche por chicas con anteojos, incluso tenía varias revistas porno con chicas así-

Touma estaba a punto de desmayarse puesto que no importa si era Touma sin recuerdos o con ellos, sus preferencias nunca cambiaron.

Incluso en su cumpleaños me pidió usar unas gafas y no dejo de decirme lo hermosa, bella, guapa, atractiva que me veía, de hecho fue de las ocasiones donde logre ver el nivel de su perversión jijiji-

Si bien Touma sentía que su vida se hacía pedazos, Misaka sentía una gran confusión puesto que por alguna razón su enojo contra Misaki había pasado, pero ahora quería electrocutar al pervertido que tenía enfrente.

Tan Tan Tan Tan Tan

Eh?-Touma miraba la pantalla que hace poco había tenido en sus manos, mientras Misaka y Misaki por alguna razón optaron por callarse aun después de los eventos.

~Genial es Stiyl, puedo pedirle ayuda~

Y así Touma nuevamente respondió la video llamada pero.

Ehh? Tsuchimikado?-

KAMI-YAN! HERMANO QUE FELICIDAD ME ENTERE POR STIYL QUE YA HABIAS DESPERTADO! ES GENIAL!-

Pues si desperté ayer por la noche-Touma estaba algo nervioso y sabia que Tsuchimikado no podría ayudarlo.

Qué bien oye amigo mío te tengo excelentes noticias!-

Emmm no es el mejor momento-Touma sabía que debía encontrar una solución para no ser rostizado por Misaka.

Pero que pasa amigo, te llamo para avisarte que me encuentro en Miami y aquí encontré una mujer de lo más candente se llama Roxy, me pase más de una semana buscando la mujer que coincidiera con tus tendencias, una Onee-san hermosa y que usa anteojos, además de que fue difícil pero conseguí un descuento y accedió a prestarnos sus servicios, bueno a ti jajajaja-

Emmm Tsuchimikado enserio hablemos luego-Touma sabía que debía terminar la llamada, algo en su ser se lo decía pero.

Ohhh no me digas que prefieres alguien más? mmm veamos pensaba en decirle a Kanzaki que eso ayudaría a que te mejoraras, por cierto si te mando las fotos en traje de baño, junto con los chocolates y las prendas intimas?-

Mmm espera? tú fuiste el que le dio la idea?-Touma había olvidado su situación al enterarse quien había sido el culpable de dicho evento.

Claro jajaja, pero por lo que oí las demás también lo hicieron jajajaja vaya que tienes un harem personal de lo más variado hermano jajaja-

Tsuchimikado, espera-Touma estaba por preguntarle algo a Tsuchimikado para que así ya no hubiera problemas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Jajaja tranquilo, amigo lo hago por tu bien digo jamás has tocado a Sister-chan o a Himegami-san, incluso me pase pensando una forma de que Fukiyose lo hiciera digo esos pechos serian el mejor regalo para alguien que estuvo en coma-

Eres un idiota! por favor escúchame!-Touma estaba desesperado pero Tsuchimikado no le prestaba atención.

Calma, calma, también estaba la posibilidad de convencer a Itsuwa o a Orsola después de todo ellas dos lo harían sin mayor problema, incluso Agnese y sus chicas serian buena opción-

Tsuchimikado ya Callate por favor escúchame!-Touma tenía que callar a Tsuchimikado o estaría en problemas.

O acaso prefieres el tipo Loli? si es así podría convencer a Komoe-sensei o que te parece un trió podría convencer también a Yomikawa-sensei o podríamos negociar con Oriana, después de todo tuvieron muy buena química durante el tiempo en que se enfrentaron, además tiene pechos más grandes que los de Fukiyose jajajaja-

Tsuchimikado, para esto me llamaste?-Touma estaba acabado.

Que pasa amigo te noto raro?-

Bueno...digamos que mi desgracia se hizo presente y creo que podría decir QUE TU TIENES LA CULPA IMBECIL!-

De que hablas?-

En ese momento Touma giro la pantalla para mostrarle a Tsuchimikado quien estaba oyendo todo.

KAMI-YAN POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?-

QUE? TU ERES EL IMBECIL QUE SE PUSO A DECIR TODO ESO!-

PERO PUDISTE HABERME DICHO ALGO!-

ESTUPIDO TRATE DE DECIRTELO PERO JAMAS ME LO PERMITISTE Y SEGUISTE HABLANDO!-

Disculpen Kamijou-san ya vas a terminar tu llamada?-Misaka sonreía pero era obvio que por dentro sus intenciones eran oscuras.

Touma-san acaso no te dijeron que debías descansar? mejor cuelga y que tu amigo te llame en otro momento-Misaki tenía la misma expresión y era obvio que las mismas intenciones.

Tsuchimikado...-Touma miraba la pantalla con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Kami-yan?-Y Tsuchimikado notaba muy raro a Touma.

TE JURO QUE EN CUANTO REGRESES TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS IMBECIL!-

Y así Touma colgó.

Vaya! vaya! vaya! Touma sigues siendo el mismo verdad?-

No...se dé que estás hablando-Touma sonreía tratando de calmar las cosas, pero no importa el medio que usara, era obvio que ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces este idiota era así antes?-Misaka preguntaba pero de una forma que a cualquiera aterraría.

Sí, siempre tenía que estarlo vigilando porque incluso en nuestras citas cuando menos lo pensaba, se ponía a ayudar a medio mundo pero especialmente a chicas-

Así que desde entonces le pasaban esas cosas-

Si siempre era lo mismo, incluso una ocasión llego tarde a una cita y cuando estábamos por entrar al cine una chica se acerco y le regalo unos chocolates-

Enserio? vaya vaya vaya-

Oigan...esperen...estamos hablando de mi viejo yo...en mi defensa puedo decir que yo soy inocente?-

Enserio? entonces dime quienes son todas esas personas que tu amigo menciono-

Pues...son personas que he conocido pero no tiene nada que ver...oye espera en primer lugar porque te estoy explicando-

Miente! esas personas son chicas que el ayudo!-

Misaka?-

Al parecer ambas chicas estaban muy molestas con el pobre Touma.

~Bastardo Tsuchimikado me has metido en problemas, Fukou da~

NI TE ATREVAS A DECIR FUKOU DA! CINICO!-

Ambas, Mikoto y Misaki habían gritado lo mismo lo cual dejo a Touma muy asustado.

Ehh?-

Siempre andas por todos lados diciendo que la desgracia te persigue-Decía Misaka.

Pero se nota que tienes mucha suerte en ciertas áreas-Terminaba Misaki.

Si el hecho es que Touma estaba teniendo un momento muy pesado, pero recordemos que esto está lejos de terminar. En ese momento Touma sin pensarlo salió corriendo sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí, las dos seguramente lo matarían, pero como era costumbre de él, choco con alguien, o mejor dicho con algunas.

Pum

Ahhh...rayos no me fije...emmm por que no hay luz?-

Porque te encuentras debajo de mi falda comenta Misaka 10032 mientras revela que se siente algo incomoda-

Además una de tus manos está muy cerca de mi pecho revela Misaka 10039-

Sin contar el hecho de que yo me encuentro muy cerca de tu entrepierna comenta Misaka 13577-

Y...también...tu...otra...mano...esta...tocando...cerca de mí...falda...dice...Misa...ka...1...9...0...9...0...-

C...REO...QUE...EN...ESTOS...MOMENTOS...ESTAS...EN TODA...LIBERTAD...DE...DECIRLO...-Misaki y Misaka estaban en sincronía.

Jejejejejeje...jejejeje...jejeje...-En ese momento Touma fue sacado de su posición por Misaka y Misaki las cuales riendo movieron cada una su mano y sin pensarlo abofetearon a Touma mientras el solo podía decir -FUKOU DA!-

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí.

Muy bien hemos terminado, ahora señorita Stuart puede comenzar el lunes o no sé si quisiera venir el día de mañana a las clases suplementarias y así se va familiarizando con la escuela-

Con que clases suplementarias y por cierto en que salón seria?-

Pues veamos usted es de primer año y al parecer solo tenemos una vacante en una sola clase, pues usted sera asignada a la clase 7 del primer año, a cargo de la profesora Tsukuyomi Komoe-

Muy bien, entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana-

De acuerdo hasta luego señorita Stuart-

Y así Laura Stuart una mujer enigmática había terminado sus trámites en Cierta Escuela Preparatoria, pero justo cuando se iba.

Disculpe señorita Stuart ha habido un problema-

Disculpe?-

Como le dije había una vacante en el grupo, pero en los dormitorios para chicas no tenemos espacio-

Ohhh dios que voy a hacer?-Por lo visto Laura Stuart era una gran actriz.

Hay una opción pero no sé si le agrade-

Y cuál es?-

Pues tenemos una vacante en otro dormitorio, pero primero es en la zona sureste del sector 7 y segundo es en un dormitorio pero de chicos-

Mmm ya veo, pero supongo que con su ayuda no habría problema en que yo me quede ahí verdad?-

Bueno si es verdad, nosotros avisaríamos al encargado de que usted es un caso especial-

Entonces problema resuelto-

Esta segura? porque pues no va estar incomoda viviendo en un dormitorio para chicos?-

No veo ningún problema, si estuviera ahí sin permiso si me seria incomodo, pero si hay autorización a mi no me incomoda-

Okay su habitación es la segunda saliendo del elevador a la derecha en el séptimo piso, de todas formas aquí tiene esto ahí le muestra el apellido de sus vecinos y yo puse el suyo para que se ubique-

Muchas gracias, mas tarde iré a dejar mis cosas-

Okay mientras tanto avisare al encargado para que cuando vaya le entregue sus llaves-

De acuerdo y gracias por todo-

Y así Laura Stuart iba caminando mientras checaba la hoja que el profesor le había dado.

**_Tsuchimikado - Kamijou - Stuart - Nichi_**

Vaya vaya vaya, con que mi vecino sera ese chico-

~No esperaba que todo saliera tan perfecto, pero me alegro así podre observar a ese estudiante y saber de una vez por todas la razón por la que Aleister lo considera alguien peligroso para nuestros planes~

Mientras tanto una vez más en cierta habitación.

Fukou da...-Touma tenía grabadas dos palmas, una en cada mejilla.

Lo siento Kami-yan-Tsuchimikado hablaba desde la pantalla.

Por lo visto Touma había recibido otra llamada de Tsuchimikado, pero esta vez el tema era serio.

Calma estoy acostumbrado, ahora volviendo al tema Leivinia me vino a visitar por la noche y me digo más del sujeto que está planeando acabar con Ciudad Academia-

Lo sé...yo también realice una investigación-

Está creando un ejército...nunca había pasado algo así...Tsuchimikado por primera vez temo no lograrlo-

Kami-yan tu volviste de la muerte muchas ocasiones, que te preocupa?-

He pensado que la poca suerte que me quede puede estar acabando, mira el hecho de que estuve en coma por 3 semanas, era obvio que ya no había esperanzas, incluso cuando me hundí en el ártico, sabía que había llegado mi final y de no ser por Leivinia yo no estaría aquí-

Kami-yan tu puedes, siempre lo has logrado desde que te conozco nunca te has rendido, siempre sigues adelante y no importa si tienes o no tus recuerdos, tu eres capaz de lo que sea-

Como lo sabías?-

Hermano eres mi amigo desde hace mucho, claro que sabía que no tenias ni la mas mínima idea de quién era yo, pero eso no afecto nuestra amistad, Kami-yan has enfrentado a grandes enemigos y volviste, claro como todo héroe con golpes y heridas, pero te recuperaste y siempre volviste a dar la cara-

Tsuchimikado...no quiero morir-

No lo harás Kami-yan, porque tu puedes hacer lo que ni los más poderosos Sper ni los más sabios magos pueden, tu puedes pelear por que tienes una gran razón para hacerlo, eres un verdadero héroe Kami-yan siempre lo has sido-

Jejeje vaya que soy idiota-

Somos idiotas Kami-yan, por que no importa lo que pase aun sabiendo que saldremos heridos siempre hacemos lo que debemos hacer-

Tienes razón...-

Kami-yan yo aun tardare en volver, por ello te pido que cuides a Maika, solo ve que este bien y dile que su hermano pronto volverá-

Sis-con jajaja!-

Lolicon jajaja!-

Espera ese es Aogami ajajaj-

Es verdad Kami-yan jajaja-

Nos vemos Tsuchimikado-

Suerte Kami-yan-

Y así Touma termino la llamada, mientras que el doctor tocaba la puerta.

Toc Toc

Pase-

Kamijou-san tus padres llamaron o mejor dicho tu madre llamo, dice que estará aquí mas tarde y que tu padre tuvo que volver al trabajo-

Ya veo-

Bueno te dejare para que descanses, por cierto tus amigos volverán como a las 8-

Muy bien-

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro.

Index Librorum Prohibitorum! Index Librorum Prohibitorum! Index Librorum Prohibitorum!-Este sujeto era nada más y nada menos que Gilles de Rais.-es imperativo conseguir la información que Index Librorum Prohibitorum pueda aportar a nuestro proyecto!-

Gilles de Rais o mejor dicho Frasto se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio muy avanzado.

Es hora de usar a otro de mis hijos!-

Y así Frasto comenzó a escribir códigos en una enorme computadora y de la nada de un tubo salió un ser idéntico al que enfrento Touma.

Tu hermano Feuer fracaso en su misión! ahora ha llegado tu hora Begriff! TRAEME A INDEX LIBRORUM PROHIBITORUM!-

Como desee amo-Y así el nuevo Homúnculo salió del laboratorio de Frasto, el cual en poco tiempo ya se encontraba afuera y viendo el paisaje de la ciudad.

Pero entonces comenzó a recitar un hechizo.

"arak ihco niem ies, onom iruk oon nenihs, imat iona soyust, imih suruko nukak nak(Seimei no chikara, Shin'en no okurimono, Tsuyo-sa no itami, Kankaku no kurushimi[El poder de la vida, el don de los abismos, el dolor de la fuerza, el sufrimiento del sentido])"

En ese momento el Homúnculo Begriff comenzó a ver con sus ojos muestras de energía tanto mágicas como psíquicas, pero gracias a una modificación, al parecer tenía el rastro de la energía de Index, lo cual lo llevaba a mucho lugares centros comerciales, restaurants, pero habían dos lugares que poseían un nivel de rastro muy elevado.

Ahí esta! iré a ver!-

Y así el Homúnculo brinco edificio por edificio hasta llegar al balcón de la habitación de Touma, pero no logro encontrar nada y sin pensarlo simplemente se dirigió al otro lugar que tenía una gran cantidad de rastro de Index.

Mientras tanto en el hospital.

Rayos...que aburrimiento...espero y ya no esté aquí por más tiempo...-

Lo que Touma ignoraba es que dos personas estaban por entrar a su cuarto.

~Rayos vine a ver al Baka y a disculparme y aquí está de nuevo ella~

En efecto Misaka Mikoto se refería a su eterna rival Shokuhou Misaki la cual también venia a ver a Touma. Si bien ambas se habían ido algo molestas luego del incidente, cada una a su forma se tranquilizo y decidió volver aunque era claro que cada una a su forma y por diferentes razones.

El día fue bastante raro-Touma estaba por intentar dormir cuando su ser sintió algo raro.

Una sensación tan extraña, tan anormal.

CRASH!

Sin darse cuenta su ventana había sido atravesada por un extraño ser, pero para Touma eso ya no era un ser extraño.

~Maldición es un Homúnculo~

Touma se había puesto de pie.

El Homúnculo Begriff notaba que el rastro de Index estaba en el chico que tenía delante de él.

INDEX LIBRORUM PROHIBITORUM! donde esta!-

~Maldición no espere que aparecieran de nuevo tan rápido~

TU SABES DONDE ESTA DIMELO! NO TE ATREVAS A INTERPONERTE EN LOS PLANES DE MI CREADOR!-

~Rayos actúa igual que el otro al que me enfrente, pero a pesar de ser igual hay algo en el que se siente diferente al otro~

MALDITO DIME DONDE ESTA INDEX LIBRORUM PROHIBITORUM!-

Si yo lo sé! pero te diré una cosa!-Touma estaba parado enfrente del Homúnculo. -jamás te diré donde está, por que te hare pedazos!-

MALDITO!

Sin mayor opción el Homúnculo se lanzo ante Touma el cual sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero jamás espero que el Homúnculo lo lanzara por la ventana, pero por suerte Touma logro sujetarse de la ventana.

Maldición...-Touma estaba aun agarrado pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se soltara.

DIME DONDE ESTA BASURA!-

El Homúnculo estaba por tirar a Touma pero sin mayor aviso.

FUSH

Misaka había lanzado un potente Railgun al ser extraño mientras Misaki ayudaba a Touma a subir.

Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntaba Misaki algo sorprendida

Eso es...un Homúnculo...-Touma estaba muy serio y sin más comenzó a cambiarse sin importar que Misaka y Misaki estuvieran ahí.

Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Misaka estaba dispuesta a detenerlo.

Que mas crees, si no lo detengo ese sujeto podría herir a alguien-

Baka acaso no te dije que te ayudaría? además como piensas escapar del hospital?-

Misaka-san tiene razón, además aun no te recuperas-

Eso no es lo importante debo detener a esa cosa, soy el unico que puede hacerlo-

Y así Touma salió sin importar nada, si bien se escapo aunque dos enfermeras lo vieron y lo persiguieron.

Mientras tanto con Misaki y Misaka.

Entonces...supongo que estos enemigos tiene algo que ver con su pérdida de recuerdos-Misaki estaba algo pensativa.

No lo sé...pero iré a ayudarlo-

Iremos Misaka-san...-

Pero...-

Misaka-san en este momento nuestra rivalidad no importa, lo más importante es que Touma no salga herido-

Muy bien...tienes razón..pero es la última vez que hacemos esto-

Y así Misaka y Misaki salieron dispuestas a ayudar a Touma, mientras tanto Touma corría por las calles aun sabiendo que seguramente a su regreso recibiría muchos regaños, pero eso no importaba.

Maldición donde rayos esta?-

~Y ahora que lo pienso como sabía que yo estaba ahí?~

Maldición que hago?-

~Acaso ese sujeto podría haber rastreado a Index?~

Sin notarlo Touma había chocado con alguien.

Misaka Imouto-

Si soy yo responde Misaka mientras te muestra el collar que me compraste-

Necesito tu ayuda, puedes saber si alguna de las Sisters ha visto a un sujeto con ropas blancas y que no tuviera ni orejas ni nariz?-

Okay responde Misaka al notar que esto es importante-

Después de unos 2 minutos Misaka Imouto recibió algo.

Tengo un mensaje de Misaka 10039 exclama Misaka para luego darte el mensaje (Si hace unos 5 minutos vi a alguien con esa apariencia por lo visto se dirigía hacia el noroeste del distrito 2 exclama Misaka estando atenta por si necesitas ayuda)-

Muy bien no esta tan lejos gracias Misaka Imouto!-Touma se despedía mientras emprendía nuevamente su camino.

No te vayas dice Misaka mientras te sigue para ayudarte-

Y así Touma comenzó a correr al lugar donde logro ver a su enemigo cerca de unos almacenes desiertos.

No te dejare huir!-

Eh?-

Admito que fue difícil pero te encontré y te juro que no saldrás de aquí!-

Aléjate de aquí! arruinaras el plan que mi creador tiene planeado! no tengo tiempo para estar jugando con inútiles como tú!-

No lo hare! si quieres seguir con tus planes tendrás que derrotarme primero-

Te lo advertí, por lo visto has notado que mi creador me dio dones como es la percepción mágica, pero a diferencia de modelos obsoletos yo poseo mas de un don y ahora lo veras! "ggedistru tutto, ttotu brucia, si rompe tutto, passa ttotu versoattra(distrugge tutto, tutto brucia, tutto si rompe, tutto passa attraverso[Todo lo destruye, todo lo quema, todo lo rompe, todo lo atraviesa])"-

Uso magia...-

Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz-En ese momento el Homúnculo golpeo con sus dos muñecas una pared, la cual atravesó sin problema como si esta fuera de algún material débil y suave. -si logro golpearte con mis puños atravesare tu cuerpo incluso podría causarte daños internos! así que ahora que lo sabes vete!-

Crees que me impresionas?-

Qué?-

No importa lo que pase no me harás retroceder!-

Te lo advertí!-En ese momento el Homúnculo comenzaba a atacar con sus puños a Touma el cual los esquivaba fácilmente. -maldicion! quédate quieto!-

Mientras tanto Misaka 10032 veía como Touma se enfrentaba al extraño sujeto, pero no muy lejos de ahí Misaka y Misaki estaban por llegar.

Uno de mis títeres vio a Touma por la zona de almacenes del distrito 2, ya no estamos tan lejos-

Okay apresurémonos-

Y así ambas siguieron su camino.

MALDITA SEA! POR QUE NO TE RINDES! NO ME HARE RESPONSABLE SI SALES HERIDO ESTUPIDO!-

Touma seguía evadiendo los golpes del Homúnculo.

Ya te lo dije...pase lo que pase...jamás me retirare...-

MALDICION ME HARTE TE ATRAVEZARE!-

Pero en ese momento Touma logro evadirlo y.

ATRAVIEZA ESTO!-Touma por fin había lanzado un puñetazo, pero usaba su mano izquierda, aun así su enemigo recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

El Homúnculo no creía lo que sucedía, ese humano lo había golpeado.

Te lo diré de una vez por todas te derrotare!-Touma tenía en el piso al Homúnculo.

Y ahí fue cuando.

Touma...-

Baka...-

Ehh?-Touma había girado para ver a las dos chicas.

PUM

Ese sonido había hecho eco y era el sonido de un puñetazo, pero este no era de Touma, sino del Homúnculo el cual al ver a Touma distraído literalmente le hundió su puño en el estomago.

Ughh?-Touma no podía creerlo, había sido atravesado.

AHHHHH!-Misaka y Misaki no creían lo que tenían ante sus ojos, pero el grito también provenía de Misaka 10032.

Así poco a poco Touma comenzaba a caer, mientras el Homúnculo molesto opto por lanzarlo lejos y en el proceso lo hirió aun más.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TE LO DIJE ESCORIA! TU JAMAS PODRIAS DERROTARME! AHORA EL SUEÑO DE MI CREADOR ESTA MAS CERCA DE SER CUMPLIDO!-

Misaka y Misaki estaban en shock, Touma había sido vencido y sus heridas eran más que mortales.

En ese momento Misaka se salió de control y empezó a lanzar Railgun al extraño ser, pero este simplemente los atravesaba sin mayor problema.

JAJAJAJA TU TAMBIEN INTENTARAS DETENERNOS!-

Onee-san debemos salir de aquí exclama Misaka informándote que 6 Sisters están en camino-Misaka 10032 intentaba calmar a Misaka aunque era obvio que ella también quería vengar la muerte de Touma.

Misaki por otro lado jamás había visto poderes de esa magnitud, si bien sabía que Touma podía negar o bloquear cualquier tipo de poder, jamás había pensado en verlo caer de esa forma. Por lo que Misaki al igual que Misaka estaba en shock, con la excepción de que ella no podía atacar.

...-

Misaka y Misaki reconocían dicho sonido.

...-

AHHHH?-El Homúnculo había oído y había girado a ver de dónde provenía y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver justo enfrente de el, al chico que había matado?.-UHGGG!-El Homúnculo había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, pero esta ocasión por el brazo derecho del joven.

Touma se encontraba parado, furioso, pero sus heridas parecían estar bajo control, incluso el agujero que tenía en el estomago no tenia ningún tipo de hemorragia.

TU ERES EL QUE NO LO COMPRENDE! DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE FUISTE CREADO! YO YA TENIA LA VICTORIA!-Touma parecía estar bien y se mostraba muy imponente.

Misaka, Misaki y Misaka Imouto no creían lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

MALDITO! NO SE COMO LO HAS HECHO PERO ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARE DE DESTRUIR TODO TU CUERPO!-El Homúnculo se notaba muy molesto y se había lanzado dispuesto a todo pero justo a unos escasos metros de Touma.

Si lo que quieres saber es como lo hice...te lo diré...-Touma había sonreído -IMAGINE BREAKER!- En ese momento tal como en su sueño una enorme onda se creó desde el centro de su cuerpo.

...-La onda había golpeado al Homúnculo el cual noto que mucho de su cuerpo tenía heridas horribles, además de que dicha onda lo había lanzado lejos.

QUE? QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?-El Homúnculo estaba desesperado y se lanzo nuevamente a atacar a Touma.

Al parecer no lo entiendes verdad? te lo mostrare una vez mas-Touma espero al Homúnculo y fue ahí cuando.

...-Esta ocasión el Imagine Breaker no había creado ninguna onda, en cambio por lo visto había paralizado al Homúnculo.

Lo ves...seguramente debes estar pensando que use mi poder para paralizarte, pero me temo que estas equivocado...lo que realmente hice fue...negar tu tiempo en la realidad misma-

Qué? de qué demonios hablas?-

He negado el tiempo en ti, es decir el tiempo sigue corriendo pero tu tiempo no-

MALDITO! NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS NO PODRAS ACABAR CONMIGO! USARE MI DON Y PODRE VENCERTE-

Tu don? supongo que hablas de tus poderes mágicos, lo siento pero acaso no lo notas? tu ya no puedes usar magia, de hecho ni siquiera puedes usar tus poderes psíquicos-

DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?-

Acaso olvidaste la onda con la que te golpee? en el momento en que la onda de mi Imagine Breaker te golpeo, yo destruí tus poderes, supongo que exagero lo correcto es decir que los negué-

QUE?-

Así como negué tus poderes y tu tiempo, también estoy negando parte de mí tiempo, en este caso el tiempo alrededor de las heridas que me hiciste, es por ello que siguen abiertas-

NO ME IMPORTA LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DICES, AUN SI ME TIENES PARALIZADO YO NO PUEDO SER DESTRUIDO JAJAJAJA!-

No me digas? porque eres un ser creado por la ciencia y la magia? o mejor dicho por la alquimia?-

ME SORPRENDE QUE SEPAS DE ELLO, ESO ES ALGO QUE SOLO MI CREADOR, MI PADRE CONOCE-

Tu padre...jejeje...supongo que hablas de Frasto-

MALDITO COMO OSAS USAR EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE!-

Entonces si es así supongo que el otro sujeto era tu hermano...no-

EL OTRO SUJETO?-

Acaso no lo ves? tu mismo lo dijiste...los de tu clase no pueden ser destruidos-

ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER?-

Que yo si puedo hacerlo...porque yo soy tu peor pesadilla! y la de tus hermanos! y aun más la de Frasto! porque déjame decirte una cosa...la persona que venció y destruyo a tu hermano...FUI YO!-

ESO NO ES POSIBLE! NI LA CIENCIA NI LA MAGIA PUEDEN CON NOSOTROS! NI SIQUIERA LA ALQUIMIA!-

Pues temo decirte...que yo no soy nada de eso...sabes ya me aburrí...voy a terminar con esto...porque también tengo que curarme y solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo-

QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ENSERIO QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES YA TE LO DIJE NADA PUEDE CON NOSO-

El Homúnculo no termino de hablar puesto que había recibido un puñetazo de Touma.

Vaya mucho mejor, ahora que deje de negar tu tiempo puedo empezar a negar el tiempo en que me heriste y curar mis heridas-

MALDITO...COMO DEMONIOS-

Y así poco a poco las heridas de Touma comenzaban a cerrar, ante los ojos del Homúnculo y de las demás.

Es...posible...que...el no lo llegue a oír...pero yo seguiré aquí...no importa lo que haga tu creador...yo acabare con sus planes-

NO TE LO PERMITIRE!-El Homúnculo se lanzo furioso a Touma.

Te diré lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano...TU NO SALDRAS DE AQUI! POR QUE JURO QUE DESTRUIRE ESA ESTUPIDA ILUSION QUE TIENES Y LA DE TU CREADOR!-

Y así al igual que el anterior, Touma lanzo por los cielos al Homúnculo mientras este se hacía polvo.

Esta es la última vez que te ayudo idiota-Exclamaba Touma.

Touma...-

Baka?-

Ohhh Misaki...como te va?-

No me digas que eres?-

Vaya Mikoto, no pensé que me reconocerías-

Touma?-

Antes de que preguntes...como decirlo..-

Ese Baka no es el Baka que conoces, ni el Baka que conociste-

Gracias Mikoto-Al parecer Touma estaba molesto

Qué?-

Bueno es difícil de explicar, como decirlo de una forma en que me entiendas?-

Solo dile que tú no eres su novio, ni tampoco el chico que no la recuerda-

Bueno en si Mikoto tiene razón-

No entiendo, de que hablan?-

Pues...saben algo...debo irme...después de todo solo vine a ayudar a mi otro yo-Y justo en ese momento Touma con recuerdos desapareció causando que Touma cayera, pero gracias a Misaka 10032 no se ario.

Mmmm Misaka-san que sucede?-

Bueno es difícil de explicar, pero ya que por lo visto debemos llevar al Baka de regreso te lo contare-

Y así Misaka comenzó a explicarle la situación a Misaki, mientras Misaka 10032 llevaba el cuerpo de Touma.

Y es por eso que el Baka actuaba tan raro, ese sujeto o esa personalidad no es ni la del Baka que conocimos, ni la del que conocemos-

Entonces lo que estás diciendo es que ese Touma son los recuerdos solamente, por eso se comporta tan diferente-

Así es-

Y por cierto Misaka-san, porque tu hermana viene viendo tanto a mi novio?-

Mi hermana?-

Si la chica idéntica a ti, bueno exceptuando por ese lindo collar, además ahora que lo pienso nunca la he visto en la escuela-

Ohhh es que ella estaba por aquí y seguramente quiso ayudarlo, después de todo son buenos amigos y pues es que ella no va en nuestra escuela pero como tenemos la misma talla le gusta usar mis uniformes-Misaka decía esto con un tono de molestia.

Ya veo, oye hermana de Misaka-san donde compraste ese collar es muy lindo-

Yo no lo compre dice Misaka mientras carga a la persona que lo compro para mí-

Ya veo...entonces el te lo compro..-Misaki no le había agradado mucho lo que había escuchado.

Lo ves...ese Baka siempre hace lo mismo..-Y por lo visto Misaka a pesar de saberlo desde hace más tiempo, tampoco estaba muy feliz.

Y así las tres chicas lograron llegar al hospital y gracias a Misaki las dos enfermeras que habían visto a Kamijou, olvidaron este hecho y lograron meter a Touma de vuelta en su habitación sin mayor problema, mientras Misaka 10032 se retiraba, Misaka y Misaki fueron a la cafetería donde ambas estaban tomando un café hasta que.

Misaka-san me gustaría saber algo..-

Qué?-

Te gusta Touma?-

Yo? gustarme ese idiota? porque alguien como yo estaría interesada en un pervertido como él?-

Misaka-san...me gustaría ser seria contigo...yo deje a Touma...tuvimos una discusión y nos separamos aunque nunca terminamos...más bien yo me aleje de el...-

El hizo algo?-

No...la verdad es que yo fui la causante..-

Tu?-

Falta bastante para que vuelva a ser hora de visitas...quieres oír como lo conocí?-

Muy...bien...ya que no hay...nada más que hacer-

Tu sabes que yo soy considerada como una diosa en Tokiwadai, después de todo me llaman la Reina-

Lo sé..-

Bueno un día estaba terminando de comer en un restaurant y ya había notado que un grupo de sujetos me habían estado viendo desde que me senté y notaron que iba sola, así que cuando salí unas calles más adelante esos chicos me siguieron e intentaron atacarme-

~Entonces no era la única que pasaba por esas cosas~

Debes entender que el hecho de ser conocida como una de las Sper nivel 5 y además estudiante de Tokiwadai te da una fama que a veces solo te mete en líos, bueno ese día era como cualquier otro, usando mis poderes saldría de ese problema sin mayor complicación-Misaki sonrió -pero ese día algo fue diferente, justo cuando iba a usar mis poderes, una persona apareció disculpándose conmigo-

Flashback

Jejeje lo siento, tarde más de lo que pensé, espero que mi amiga no les haya dado problemas jejeje-

Ehhh quien diablos eres tú?

Si imbécil acaso vienes a arruinar nuestra diversión?

Jejeje perdonen pero mi amiga y yo debemos irnos, en otra ocasión nos quedaremos a platicar-

Emm? quien eres tú?-Misaki había respondido de forma cruel.

Lo ves? la chica no te conoce-

Si idiota vete y déjanos tranquilos-

Y así esa persona que mejor dicho era un estudiante tomo a Misaki y salió corriendo hasta que por fin los sujetos ya no los seguían.

Eres un estúpido...yo podría haber salido de eso sin mayor problema-

Jejeje lo siento...es solo que cuando vi que una bella estudiante de secundaria de Tokiwadai estaba en problemas...pensé que debía ayudarla-

Idiota...yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie-

Discúlpame...supongo que no lo volveré a hacer...hasta luego-Y así el estudiante se fue.

Fin de Flashback

He de decirte que mi unico pensamiento fue, es un estúpido e idiota-

Ya veo...-

~No eres la única que lo pensó~

Al día siguiente por la noche iba hacia la farmacia y decidí tomar un atajo, pero en el camino encontré a un grupo de Spers nivel 2, unos 4 Spers los cuales estaban molestando a 3 chicas que por lo visto eran nivel 0, así que pensaba en ayudarlas y justo cuando lo iba a hacer-Misaki se notaba algo diferente -el apareció usando el mismo método y saco a las tres chicas-

Entonces las salvo?-

Sí, pero esta ocasión no fue fácil, el tomo a las 3 chicas mientras los sujetos los perseguían y justo en una esquina el al parecer les digo que se escondieran en un callejón mientras el distraía a los sujetos-

Y como sabes eso?-

Porque sospechaba que él era nivel 0 y me preocupaban las 3 chicas así que decidí seguirlos por si algo pasaba-

Ya veo-

Entonces el atrajo la atención de los sujetos y mientras él los hacía alejarse, yo ayude a las chicas a esconderse en un restaurant-

Y después...que paso-

Bueno una vez que gracias a uno de mis títeres supe que los sujetos fueron arrestados por Anti-Skill por provocar daños, las chicas se fueron mientras me daban las gracias, pero las tres me dijeron que si no conocía al joven que las había ayudado puesto que deseaban agradecerle también-

Agradecerle...típico..-

Lo sé Misaka-san...lo se jejeje...bueno luego de que eso pasara, cuando iba de regreso a los dormitorios logre visualizar a un sujeto que venía caminando, pero por lo visto venia pegado a la pared y por lo visto iba con rumbo a donde el chico había dejado a las chicas-

Ese Baka...-

Yo una vez que paso de mi lado y note que era el dije "si estas yendo a buscar a las chicas que dejaste en aquel callejón, ya han vuelto a casa" y fue ahí cuando-

Flashback

Que...bien...me...alegro...muchoo...-En ese momento el estudiante cayo.

Yo como cualquier persona me acerce a verlo.

Que te sucede? estas bien?-

Jejeje...supongo que...aun después...de...todo...si recibí un buen maltrato...-En ese momento el se desmayo.

Fin de Flashback

Yo lo vi y note que al parecer había sido golpeado, en ese momento el dirigible paso y sonó el tono de noticia mientras los drones cercanos narraban dicha noticia.

**_NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA_**

**_LA BANDA NEO FUE ARRESTADA ESTA NOCHE LUEGO DE QUE UN GRUPO DE TESTIGOS INFORMARAN QUE FUERON VISTOS GOLPEANDO A UN ESTUDIANTE DE PREPARATORIA MUY CERCA DEL DISTRITO 5._**

**_AUN NO SE ENCUENTRA AL ESTUDIANTE QUE FUE AGREDIDO, PUESTO QUE DIVERSOS TESTIGOS AFIRMAN QUE AL PARECER LUEGO DE LA GOLPIZA EL ESTUDIANTE DESAPARECIO._**

**_LAS AUTORIDADES SIGUEN EN BUSQUEDA DEL AGREDIDO_**

**_SEGUIREMOS INFORMANDO_**

Al oír eso mi mente solo me digo una cosa, el agredido era aquel idiota que estaba tirado en el suelo, no sé por qué razón decidí llevármelo y con ayuda de mis títeres logre escabullirme en los dormitorios con el cuerpo del chico.

Creo que esto afirma lo que he pensado, este chico es un completo idiota-

Esa noche yo tenía a un chico en mi habitación, un hecho que no tome en cuenta en ningún momento, para mí era como si él fuera cualquier persona, pero algo que me he preguntado es ¿No hubiera sido más fácil llevarlo al hospital o simplemente llamar una ambulancia? pero algo me hizo llevarlo. El parecía haber recibido muchos golpes pero nada tan grave, ya había limpiado todas sus heridas algo que hasta cierto tiempo siempre me cuestione, porque había limpiado sus heridas? aun así decidí regresar a mi cama mientras lo dejaba en un pequeño sillón que tengo en mi habitación.

Este chico...ayer pensó que me estaba salvando...y hoy salvo a esas chicas-

Admito que esa ocasión mis palabras eran en una intención muy déspota, pero para mí no importaba que el realmente había salvado a esas chicas, en si por alguna razón yo estaba molesta. La noche era aburrida así que admito que para des aburrirme abrí su maletín, con lo cual confirme el hecho de que él era estudiante de preparatoria.

Escuela Preparatoria XXXXX-

Yo no sabía mucho pero el nombre de su escuela era como cualquier otra, simple y común, entonces encontré su identificación.

Kamijou Touma-

Con lo cual también confirme que era un Sper nivel 0, me entretuve leyendo los libros y sus cuadernos, realmente mi entretenimiento no duro mucho, todo eso me aburrió.

Qué común...que corriente...que simple...que normal...enserio este sujeto intento salvarme?-

Estaba más que aburrida y como era mi costumbre decidí husmear en su mente, después de todo esa era mi especialidad, pero algo sucedió por más que lo intentaba no podía tomar control de su mente, acaso estaba cansada? incluso llame a una compañera a mi habitación y use mi poder para verificar si pasaba algo malo conmigo, al parecer todo estaba bien conmigo, entonces por qué él era diferente? .

Porque razón mi poder no funciona en él?-

No sé como sucedió pero en el tiempo en que estuve debatiéndome ese hecho, el al parecer había despertado y logro escabullirse, por que cuando me di cuenta el ya no estaba ni en el sofá, ni en la habitación.

Cuando fue que él?-

Incluso había logrado huir con sus cosas, toda esa noche pase pensando y por fin decidí que averiguaría la razón de que mis poderes no sirvieran con él. Pensé en visitar su escuela con la escusa de que iría a ver la escuela como futura opción para cuando terminara la secundaria, pero descarte esa opción, lamentablemente aunque vi su identificación, en ese momento solo vi su nombre y su nivel como Sper así que no preste atención a su dirección, entonces simplemente decidí que esperaría a encontrármelo de nuevo.

Paso casi una semana entera y no me lo volví a topar en el día, así que el viernes decidí salir por la noche y buscarlo, algo me decía que lograría encontrarlo, esa noche opte por usar a mis títeres los envié a zonas un tanto conflictivas y justo con mi 4° títere, el vio como un grupo de 6 sujetos estaban pateando a un chico, mientras que mi 5° títere vio no muy lejos de ahí dos estudiantes de secundaria lloraban, sin pensarlo use a mis primeros 3 títeres y los use para reportar el ataque y obviamente llamar una ambulancia. Todo se arreglo las dos chicas al ver que Anti-Skill había llegado decidieron irse a sus hogares, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al oír que al parecer cuando Anti-Skill actuó los sujetos intentaron escapar, lo que causo que tanto ellos como la ambulancia olvidaran al chico que agredieron y para cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que estaba ya no había nada, más que un pequeño charco de sangre.

~No pensé que fuera tan idiota como para quedar tan mal herido~

Sin mas salí a buscarlo, aunque ni yo misma sabia porque lo hacía, tal vez era curiosidad por ver en qué estado se encontraba, hasta que por fin halle algunas paredes cubiertas por sangre así que decidí seguir el rastro, no paso mucho hasta que perdí el rastro pero justo al virar en una esquina ahí estaba el, cargando unas cajas mientras ayudaba a un anciano.

~Enserio es tan idiota?~

Fueron más o menos 6 calles lo que el camino con las cajas mientras seguía sangrando, hasta que por fin llegaron el señor le dio las gracias y el simplemente se retiro mientras sonreía, el literalmente espero a que el señor ya no lo lograra ver y simplemente se dejo caer en el piso. Yo sinceramente me quede algo sorprendida al verlo, pero justo cuando estaba por ir a verlo, el poco a poco se levanto y comenzó a caminar, esa noche mi curiosidad me llevo a seguirlo y por lo visto ya no estaba tan lejos su hogar, pero justo en una calle el perdió por completo el sentido y estaba por ser arrollado por un automóvil, supongo que toco un poco de mi humanidad y use mis poderes para controlar al conductor y hacer que se detuviera, obviamente tuve que cargarlo pero desde el momento en que lo toque note que estaba frio, fue la primera vez que sentí algo de preocupación por alguien, yo llegue a pensar que el ya estaba muerto.

~No puede ser...enserio ya es tarde?~

Lo toque y justo cuando mi mano paso por su mano derecha se oyó un sonido extraño.

El Imagine Breaker..-

Así es Misaka-san, eso me llevo a pensar que aun no era tarde, entonces comenzó a buscar su identificación y en efecto su hogar estaba muy cerca, con ayuda de otro de mis títeres lo lleve a su dormitorio, donde te diré que al momento de entrar era obvio que este chico era de lo más normal, una cocina muy simple, un pequeño librero, su televisión, un balcón, una puerta que yo supuse era su baño y claro una mesa y por ultimo su cama, todo tan simple. Sin mayor problema lo deposite en su cama y nuevamente gracias a mi títere que envié a la farmacia, empezó a curarle las heridas, por lo visto esta ocasión lo atacaron en su hombro izquierdo con una navaja, puesto que traía una cortada enorme, pero a pesar de ello logre curársela.

Que aburrido...porque sigo aquí?-

Al igual que la ultima vez opte por buscar con que entretenerme, sus libros etc., pero en su cama debajo de sus revistas para adultos, encontré una pequeña libreta y créelo o no aunque moví su cama el jamás despertó, me llevo más de 5 minutos decidir leerla y mi interés se volvió aun mas grande en el momento en que lee las primeras páginas.

Yo Kamijou Touma estudiante del último año de secundaria, tome la decisión de escribir este reporte diario acerca de lo que he notado acerca del extraño poder que poseo en mi mano derecha.

Así fue que comenzó a leerlo.

**_Día 4 he notado que no importa cuántas veces me ataquen mi mano derecha logra negar cualquier ataque sin mayor problema._**

**_Día 8 Hoy note que incluso si el ataque viene con mucha potencia, mi mano derecha es capaz de bloquearlo por unos segundos y luego borrarlo._**

**_Día 16 Decidí pedir ayuda a Komoe-sensei, pero aun después de arduos estudios, mi nivel como Sper sigue siendo 0, he llegado a pensar que mi mano derecha puede ser algo muy diferente a los poderes psíquicos._**

**_Día 25 Estúpidamente gracias a Tsuchimikado decidí poner a prueba mi mano derecha contra ataques físicos, hoy este día desearía hacer añicos al idiota de Tsuchimikado por darme tan estúpida idea._**

**_Día 37 He decidido dejar de investigar mi poder, puesto que por más que lo intente he llegado a la conclusión de que este no me llevara a ningún lado._**

**_Fin de los Reportes._**

**_Conclusión-Mi poder no tiene ningún tipo de explicación, así que para que desperdiciar mí tiempo con algo que no tiene solución._**

Obviamente estaba muy interesada en el misterioso poder que el poseía, pero yo quería verlo con mis propios ojos. En ese momento note que el comenzaba a despertar.

Flashback.

Emm...mmmm...ehhh?...estoy en mi cama?-

El no había notado mi presencia estaba muy desorientado y yo me encontraba sentada.

Qqqquien..eres...tú?-

La chica que te salvo...se agradecido-

Espera...tú eres la chica de secundaria que no quería mi ayuda-

Por lo visto aunque te muelan a golpes tu memoria aun funciona-

Supongo que tienes razón...-Touma se notaba algo deprimido. -gracias...por ayudarme...perdóname...pero no tengo como pagarte...como abras notado...apenas y tengo un techo donde dormir-Touma sonrió como tonto -se que el decirte "algún día te lo pagare no significara nada" pero sonara estúpido pero es todo lo que puedo hacer-

Yo en verdad odie su actitud al menospreciarse así.

Dime...antes de que me encontraras...pude terminar de ayudar al señor?-

No entendía su forma de pensar, primero se auto despreciaba y ahora ponía mas interés en otras personas.

Si...-

Que alegría me da escucharlo-

Eres estúpido o que te sucede?-

Disculpa-

Te preocupas mas por saber si ayudaste a otra persona que por tu propia vida?-Misaki por alguna razón que ni ella misma entendía se había molestado-que razón tienes para ayudar a la gente?-

No necesito una razón para salvar a alguien-

Eres un idiota-

Y así salí de su habitación, al día siguiente como azar del destino lo volví a encontrar, pero supongo que él entendía el hecho de que el no me agradaba por lo que jamás me hablo, pero si te seré sincera eso me molesto, por alguna razón me había enojado por el hecho de que no me hablara. Ese mismo día más tarde lo encontré ayudando a una pareja, no sé por qué lo hice pero use a uno de mis títeres para estar checando a qué hora regresaba a su dormitorio. Ese sábado el regreso antes de las 8 pm, pero el domingo que no me lo encontré en ningún momento gracias a mi títere supe que él había vuelto alrededor de las 11 pero que al parecer caminaba raro, decidí ir a verlo y el muy idiota estaba tirado no muy lejos de su puerta, me pase más de 20 minutos debatiendo si ir o no y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en delante de su dormitorio, use mis poderes con el encargado quien me dio un duplicado de su habitación y con ella entre, entonces esta ocasión por alguna razón yo misma lo cargue y lo deje en su cama mientras le curaba sus heridas.

Entonces él era propenso a herirse..-

Así es y por lo visto eso no era algo que pasara desde hace poco, por lo visto el ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, durante esa semana martes, miércoles y viernes el nuevamente llego herido y yo tenía que ir a curarlo, aunque siempre me iba antes de que despertara..

Tenias?-

Ese lunes estuve investigando y descubrí que él llevaba viviendo solo desde que ingreso al primer año de primaria y durante todo ese tiempo se las estuvo arreglando para vivir así, por lo visto toda la primaria únicamente iba a la escuela y luego regresaba a su habitación y de ahí no salía en todo el día. Esa misma semana el domingo el llego mucho mas tarde y esa noche por alguna razón yo estaba muy aburrida así que yo misma decidí vigilarlo, yo mire el reloj y el iba llegando a la 1 con diez minutos, notaba que venía muy débil, pero si aun podía caminar no importaba, ya luego cuando él se quedara dormido lo curaría, en efecto espere 20 minutos después de que lo vi pasar y entre a su habitación y tal como pensaba venia herido, aunque por lo visto esta vez si logro llegar a su cama, pero lo que no logre a notar cuando el paso es que él había traído algo una bolsa, la cual estaba en la barra de la pequeña cocina. Entonces solo por curiosidad mire dentro, venían dos bento de Super mercado y en un venia una pequeña nota.

Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi estos días, realmente se que tal vez no sea la mejor manera pero estuve ahorrando y logre comprar ese bento, espero te agrade y considéralo mi regalo y además mi despedida, lo mejor es que nunca nos volvamos a ver.

Enserio eso decía?-

Si, el por lo visto sabía muy bien que yo lo estaba curando y ayudando, pero en el momento en que lee la palabra "despedida" algo en mi interior sintió un horrible dolor, no sé si en ese entonces mi percepción es que me entretenía vigilarlo y luego curarlo, no lo sé pero lo que era un hecho es que no quería perder eso, esa ocasión opte por quedarme hasta que el despertara, si bien sabia que eso me provocaría problemas, ya de por si el estar tan tarde eran problemas, así que decidí quedarme, pasaron solo unos 15 minutos cuando él comenzó a reaccionar.

Flashback.

Aummm...vaya que recibí mas dolores que los que pensé...jaja-

El no había notado que yo estaba allí.

Ehem..-

Ehh?...que haces aquí...tu siempre te vas antes de que yo despierte..-

Quiero que me digas una cosa-

Ehhh?-

Qué rayos es esta estupidez?-

El solo sonrió algo que a mí me molesto.

Pensé que te alegraría saber que ya no debes hacer esto-

Qué?-

Después de todo estas ayudando a una persona que ni siquiera te agrada-

Quien digo que no me agradas? o cuando fue que yo dije eso?-

No lo hiciste, pero eso se puede notar en tu rostro, cada vez que nos vemos me miras como algo despreciable-

El tenia razón yo siempre miraba hacia abajo a todos y él en especial merecía ese tipo de mirada de mi parte.

Además yo no tengo con que pagarte...después de todo lo que has hecho por mí-

Pagarme..-

Es por ello que las pocas ocasiones que te he visto afuera, nunca he intentado hablarte después de todo alguien como tu desearía nunca haberse topado con un sujeto como yo-

Me estás diciendo que rechazas mi ayuda..-

Si lo quieres poner así mmmm no no la rechazo por qué no la necesite, la rechazo por qué no la merezco-

Esa es tu última palabra?-

Si..-

Pues no me importa te ayudare-

No sabía por qué razón no quería alejarme de él, pero era un hecho que no dejaría que él me alejara.

No tengo como pagarte, no tengo nada que quieras, si tu interés es el poder de mi brazo, seguramente así como has mostrado ser, ya debiste haber leído mi diario, en base a eso, no veo qué razón puedas tener para ayudarme-

En ese momento yo dije algo que poco a poco me hizo darme cuenta de algo, yo ya no era la que solía ser.

No necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien-

El rio y simplemente digo.

Haz lo que quieras, si quieres dormir toma mi cama, yo dormiré en la tiña del baño-

Sin más el abrió la puerta y me dejo sola.

Entonces desde entonces tenía esa costumbre-

De que hablas Misaka-san?-

Más tarde te lo diré...continua-

Pues bien apartar de ese punto durante un mes completo me convertí en su guardiana y la primera semana cuando se llegaba a herir, yo lo ayudaba a llegar a casa y luego lo curaba y por lo mismo de que luego era tarde, me terminaba quedando en su habitación, pero con forme pasaban los días aun sin que él fuera herido terminaba yendo por las noches con la escusa de que había oído rumores de que lo habían herido, incluso a veces simplemente iba y terminaba cenando con él y durmiendo en su habitación.

Y cuando...dieron el...paso?-

Bueno durante ese tiempo nos convertimos en buenos amigos aunque nuestra amistad se limitaba a las noches cuando hacia mis visitas cuando estábamos solos, el me conto muchas cosas como la razón de que su padre lo enviara a él solo a Ciudad Academia, sus días solitarios en primaria, cosas así y que tal vez una de las grandes razones de que él quiera ayudar a todos es tal vez porque al principio pensó que si ayudaba a todos, la gente lo valoraría puesto que en su niñez el sufrió mucho, pero luego me conto que durante su etapa de "chico malo" en secundaria, poco a poco entendió que no tenía que tener una razón para querer ayudar a todos. Fue poco a poco que sin saberlo, empezó a sentir algo por él, si bien era mi unico amigo yo lo estimaba mucho, sin querer durante una noche oí una llamada de él con alguien.

Flashback.

Jeje...gracias Otohime-chan...si recibí tu pequeño presente...aunque me costó una persecución de unos 4 perros, pero tu regalo está sano y salvo..-

Es...un alivio..Onii-chan...que lastima que como todos los años no puedas venir...-

Lo sé pero...tu sabes que mis padres siempre tienen que salir de viaje en estas fechas...pero jejeje...no hay problema ya que tendré el regalo de mi querida prima...jejeje-

No...podre llamarte el día que es...por eso lo hare ahora...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ONII-CHAN!-

Gracias...Otohime-chan...muchas gracias...me tengo que ir ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo clases...-

De acuerdo Onii-chan...que te la pases genial el jueves, con todos tus amigos!-

Adiós Otohime-chan que descanses...-

En ese momento Touma había colgado el teléfono y Misaki logro ver como una pequeña lagrima se dibujo en su rostro, ella había oído todo puesto que Touma había puesto el altavoz pero con el volumen bajo.

Que...sucedería...si Otohime...supiera que desde que llegue a este lugar...cada año...he pasado mi cumpleaños...solo...-Touma había comenzado a dejar escapar mas lagrimas. -aun cuando conocí a Tsuchimikado y Aogami...ellos vuelven a sus hogares por los días libres...-

~El pasa su cumpleaños...solo?~

Fin de Flashback.

Al oír eso yo sentí algo que nunca había sentido...sin entender la razón quería que Touma pasara un feliz cumpleaños así que decidí hacerle una fiesta por la noche-Misaki sonrió un poco - esa noche había sido lunes, así que todo lo que restaba de esa semana me la pase planeando todo, pero era obvio que yo quería que fuera una sorpresa-

Y que paso?-

Pues el martes y el miércoles no vi para nada a Touma, fue hasta el jueves que lo vi por la mañana pero como siempre ninguno de los dos nos hablamos, entonces entre la de la noche, yo me escabullí a su habitación y comenzó a preparar todo, si bien era sabido que yo rara vez salía de mi habitación, pero eso no significaba que no supiera hacer nada, de hecho soy muy buena cocinera-

Enserio...-

Así es...bueno ya todo estaba preparado, supuestamente el volvería a las 10, pero comenzaron a pasar los minutos y no había señales de él, además a las 10:30 comenzaron a oírse ambulancias y créelo o no me comenzó a preocupar, incluso envié a mis títeres a buscarlo pero ninguno tuvo suerte, entonces estaban por dar las 11 cuando decidí a salir a buscarlo yo misma, pero cuando estaba por salir, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse.

Flashback.

Shokuhou-san...? que estás haciendo aquí?...-

Yo le había dicho la noche del miércoles que no podría ir por que la encargada de los dormitorios me había castigado por mis recientes huidas. Pero yo note que su brazo izquierdo traía algo de sangre.

Que te paso?...otra vez te metiste en problemas ayudando a alguien?-

Jejeje...si...de hecho...fui golpeado por un automóvil...-

Qué? y qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? porque no fuiste al hospital?-

Bueno...es que no tengo nada de dinero...además de que no pensé que fuera tan grave...-

Pero qué demonios te pasa? esa herida es muy grande...que voy a hacer contigo...pero supongo que así eres tu...ven toma asiento mientras traigo el botiquín..-

Jejeje...perdona las molestias Shokuhou-san-

Yo como siempre empezó a curar sus heridas mientras él me explicaba la razón de su golpe, el hecho es que él había salvado a un pequeño niño de 10 años, pero luego de salvarlo se entero que este estaba perdido, por lo que se paso buscando a la madre del niño y hasta que la encontró fue que pudo regresar, yo había escondido su pastel y un pequeño presente que le tenía.

Y dime...como te fue hoy...tomando en cuenta tu herida?-

Pues hoy fue un día muy aburrido...solo yo y otros 4 chicos estuvimos en las clases de Takyo-sensei-

Ohhh es verdad, me dijiste que tus amigos y tus demás compañeros si exentaron verdad?-

Si...supongo que siempre seré idiota jajaja-

Y no te paso algo agradable?-

No...que yo sepa..si te seré sincera esta fecha prefiero ir a clases y regresar lo más pronto posible...este día es muy malo, está lleno de desgracias y por ultimo en mi opinión es un día que preferiría no llegara cada año-

ERES IDIOTA O QUE TE PASA! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!-

Shokuhou-san que sucede?-

Deja de fingir si...sé que día es hoy,,,,y me duele que aun siendo tu amiga me lo hayas ocultado...o solo soy una extraña para ti?-

Como...lo supiste?-

Te oí hablar hace unas noches con alguien por teléfono-

Entonces...lo sabías...-

Me duele que no me lo hayas dicho...acaso no pensaste que podríamos pasar tu cumpleaños juntos...-

Juntos...si tienes razón...es solo que sigo sintiendo que no merezco tu amistad..-

Si...si vuelves a decir eso te daré una abofeteada...no vuelvas a decirlo...-

Tu podrías estar con cualquier otro chico, mucho mejor que yo-

Acaso no lo entiendes! yo no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que tú! Touma yo en el momento en que supe que siempre pasas tu cumpleaños solo, solo tuve un pensamiento en mi mente y ese fue que pasaras esta vez un feliz cumpleaños-

Por qué? por que perderías tu tiempo con alguien como yo...no es como si fueras mi novia o algo así-

En ese momento algo en mi latió con mucha fuerza.

Porque tú y yo somos amigos Touma...además el hecho de que yo.-En ese momento Misaki regreso a la cocina y saco de su escondite tanto el pastel como el regalo que tenia para Touma -te haya planeado esta fiesta...es porque a pesar de ser tu amiga...yo ya no quiero serlo...yo...yo...yo quiero ser tu novia-

Touma no podía creer lo que había oído, acaso esa chica, esa chica que en algún momento rechazo su ayuda, la que lo curo sin razón, la que comenzó a visitarlo y a cuidar de él, esa chica que se había vuelto su querida amiga, se le había confesado?

Touma...yo estoy enamorada de ti...sé que tal vez no sea lo mismo contigo...pero aun así te lo estoy diciendo aquí y ahora...yo quería que pasaras un feliz cumpleaños esta noche a mi lado...porque yo te amo...-

Yo...Misaki...yo...-

Supongo que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos...de todas formas quiero darte esto...-Misaki había dejado el pastel en la barra y sostenia el regalo.

En ese momento Touma había abrazado a Misaki.

Misaki...yo...también...te quiero...es solo...que me negaba a creerlo...tu sabes...la razón de que yo esté aquí...el simple hecho de pensar que mi desgracia te pudiera arrastrar a peligros...me hacía sentirme horrible...has sido alguien increíble...te debo tanto...y no tengo como pagarte...tu...Misaki...te amo...-Touma sin pensarlo abrazo mas a Misaki y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, el nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, pero era un hecho que su ser quería juntar sus labios con los de esa hermosa chica de secundaria.

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro, ambos veían sus ojos y ambos podían sentir una conexión increíble, ellos en verdad estaban enamorados, si bien su amor comenzó de una forma muy rara, pero lo que ellos sentían era genuino. Kamijou Touma y Shokuhou Misaki se habían unido en un beso torpe, inocente y honesto, ambos lograron sentir algo que nunca habían imaginado y que aunque lo ignoraran estaban destinados a sentirlo.

Touma...-Misaki se había alejado un poco de Touma.

Misaki...-

Antes que nada...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOUMA, no sé si te vaya a gustar pero te prepare un pastel...y también te traje un pequeño presente-Misaki mostraba el pastel que había dejado en la barra y el pequeño regalo que aun sostenia en sus manos.

Jejeje...-Touma había abierto el regalo el cual traía algo que muchos conocemos, pero que tal vez algunos no sabíamos.

El regalo de Touma eran dos playeras naranjas una con una estrella como los ojos de Misaki y otra con franjas en diferentes tonos de café, mientras una estrella como la de Misaki en la parte de atrás. Para simple las dos playeras que usa Touma en sus uniformes, en este caso la primera que Touma usa debajo de su camisa en su uniforme de verano, y la camisa que usa debajo de su chaqueta del uniforme de invierno. Puesto que el Touma de esos momentos solo tenía su uniforme de verano y lo usaba sin ninguna cosa debajo de su camisa.

Te gusto?-

Si jeje están geniales-

Las usaras?-

Claro está naranja la usare debajo de mi playera, después de todo algo me dice que se verá muy bien y esta otra tal vez la use con mi uniforme de invierno-

Jejeje...me alegra que te hayan gustado tus regalos...-

Si...pero sabes una cosa...el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido fue una chica tan hermosa a mi lado...Misaki...quieres ser mi novia?-

Misaki estaba ruborizada, pero muy alegre.

Claro que sí! hoy y siempre!-Misaki se lanzo a Touma abrazándolo y nuevamente se quedaron abrazados con mucho amor.

Hasta que el estomago de cierto joven gruño.

Guuhghhg

Jejeje...supongo que debes tener hambre...ven...vamos a comer tu pastel...-

Misaki estaba impaciente por saber la reacción de Touma al probar el pastel que ella había hecho con tanto esfuerzo.

ñam...mmmm...Misaki...esto esta delicioso!-

Misaki estaba tan pero tan feliz de que el chico que ella amaba quien ahora era su novio le hubiese gustado tanto su pastel.

Fin de Flashback.

Así fue como aquella noche de abril 18 comenzamos nuestra relación-

Misaka estaba un tanto apenada, triste, puesto que Misaki había logrado lo que ella no ha logrado en todo este tiempo, expresarle sus sentimientos a Touma.

Y porque razón rompiste con él...?-

Esa es una historia bastante complicada y me temo que no le daré esa clase de información a mi rival o mejor dicho a la intrusa-

Intrusa?-

Si por que tú no eres mi rival, después de todo Touma aun es mi novio-

Por lo visto...no te rindes verdad..-Misaka había cambiado a su modo reto.

Accedí a contarte como iniciamos nuestra relación, la cual reitero nunca terminamos-Misaki no se rendiría de ninguna forma.

Para entonces ya estaban por dar las 8 y Touma ya había despertado el cual tenía la sensación de que había sucedido algo, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal ¿acaso su yo con recuerdos había jugado con su memoria?

Toc Toc

Pase-

Kamijou-san tu madre ha llegado-

Muy bien-

Y así poco a poco su madre Kamijou Shiina, estaba delante de su hijo-

Ara ara...Touma-san podrías decirme porque estás aquí? y aun mas porque necesitaban tan urgentemente mi presencia o mejor dicho nuestra presencia?-

Eso...es porque...-Touma no sabía como explicárselo a su madre.

La razón es porque su hijo estuvo expuesto a un virus muy peligroso, pero gracias a que estuvo en cuarentena durante 3 semanas logramos curarlo-Quien había dicho tales palabras era el unico e inigualable Heaven Canceller.

Entonces por esa razón tu profesora nos estuvo intentando localizar?-

Así es...yo pedí a Komoe-sensei que los contactara para que supieran la situación-

Ya veo...entonces Touma-san está a salvo?-

Así es...su hijo está sano y salvo-

Que buenas noticias, ya veníamos pensando que tal vez tenía algo muy grave, pero gracias a dios todo está bien, Misuzu-san y yo ya podemos estar tranquilas-

Lo ves mama no hay nada de qué preocuparse...eto...que dijiste mama?-

Pues que Misuzu-san y yo veníamos un tanto preocupadas-

Misuzu-san...es acaso una nueva amiga o vecina mama...?-

Ara ara Touma-san...acaso no recuerdas a Misuzu-san...la conocimos en el Daihaseisai...además de que poco después la ayudaste cuando estaba en problemas...o algo así ella me conto-

~No creo que sea la misma Misuzu-san o si~

Es la mama de tu amiga...la chica que comió con nosotros-

Y así poco a poco la puerta nuevamente se oyó y de la nada Touma solo sintió e momento en que algo lo atrapo.

Kamijou-kun!-

~Fukou da es ella~

Misuzu-san y yo estábamos tan preocupadas, pero es un alivio que estés sano salvo...además jijiji ya le dijiste a Misuzu-san que tuviste tu propia enfermera personal durante estas 3 semanas jijijiji..-

Ara ara Touma-san...de que está hablando Misuzu-san?-

Eto...-

Que pasa Kamijou-kun...acaso tendré que decírselo yo jijiji-

Ara ara Touma-san que tienes que decir...-

Bueno...la verdad es que...-

La verdad es que nosotras, Shiina-san seremos más cercanas-

Ara ara no me digas que la persona que lo cuido, fue Mikoto-chan?-

Jijijiji...así es-

Ara ara Touma-san...entonces dentro de poco Mikoto-chan me podrá decir mama y tú podrás llamar a Misuzu-san mama-

~Maldición, que bueno que Biri Biri no esté aquí~

De la nada como si ya lo tuvieran por hecho ambas sacaron un montón de revistas, pero no eran cualquier tipo de revistas estas eran revistas de.

~BODAS?~

Misuzu-san este vestido se vería fabuloso en Mikoto-chan-

Si es verdad y con este traje para Touma-kun, lucirán geniales no crees Shiina-san?-

Y así ambas comenzaron a planear algo que en si el pobre Touma no podía creer.

Chapa Chapa Chapa Chapa

~Oh no, conozco ese sonido y peor conozco al dueño o mejor dicho dueña de el~

Ohh Mikoto-chan, porque te quedas ahí ven a saludar a Shiina-san, después de todo en poco tiempo tendrás de llamarle mama-

Ese comentario hizo que Misaka se pusiera más y mas roja hasta que por fin solo pudo salir corriendo, mientras su madre iba detrás de ella, no sin antes decirle a Touma.

Deberás tener paciencia con mi hija, pero eso si Touma-kun, puedo decirte que valdrá la pena-Mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Y ASI POR FIN LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DISCULPEN LA DEMORA JEJEJE.


End file.
